What Destiny had in Mind
by BlueBooks11
Summary: Lloyd is just mopping around after him and the ninja sunk the preeminent when he bumps in to a girl, Cassie. A event that leads popcorn bombs, water balloons that aren't filled with water, crazy fan girls, paparazzi, pet dogs, robbery, chirper wars, scholarships, skydiving, pranks, rollerblading, Dareth... and a Betray? And maybe... Love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walk down the narrow alley, I sigh as I start to think about all the things that transpired in the past few weeks. I've been under so much stress lately being the leader of the team whenever bad things happen to them is automatically my fault, and now that my dad is now dead instead of just "gone" anymore I finally have permission to feel sad. So let's face it I'm the green ninja I don't have time to feel sad, I have to train, lead the team, and so on. Sometimes I just feel like it's too much responsibility and I just need to get away from all the pressure and stress.

I pull up my forest green sweatshirt, as I hear the noise of some people talking, fans, and my second biggest fear. I walked a little bit deeper into the darkness paranoid that my fan girls will find me. Ever since we destroyed the preeminent we have become more and more famous and honestly sometimes I feel like I'm the only one that doesn't somewhat enjoy being famous. I've started the daily habit taking of taking walks alone after training in the morning, it's the only time I'm ever alone, which is funny I enjoyed the so much because my biggest fear is being alone.

I start to come out of the alley and into the street when I realize that it's not very smart to be daydreaming in the middle of the road, I can already see the news, the invincible green ninja hit by a car because his head was stuck in the clouds. But then I see her it's too late though, we have already collided. My mind goes into panic, this is bad is very bad! I mentally freak out, I just crashed into a girl! And with my luck (which stinks by the way) it's probably insane fan girl who's going to stalk me for all eternity!

My thoughts were interrupted when she finally spoke, "sorry about that I am such a klutz! I should have looked where I was going. "

I wait a second just to make sure she's not going to recognize me as the green ninja, and start to go crazy. (Believe me it wouldn't be the first time it's happened to me).

"No no it's fine it was my fault anyway. " I respond, I finally notice that she's just dropped all her books, me not want to seem rude I bend down to help her pick them up.

"Thanks" she responds "my name's Cassie, nice to meet you" she explains in a somewhat formal manner.

"It's nothing really, Cassie". I start to fidget with my sweatshirt, hoping this is awkward conversation will end sooner than later, I'm not really social person these days.

"Well I better get going" I say as I try to sneak away, even though the guys are picking me up in the same direction she's walking in.

"Oh ok, see you around…. I don't think I ever got your name." she questions me.

 _Just lie Lloyd! Say your name's Joe, Bob, or… Dareth, man that would get a laugh out of the guys…._ then I notice that she staring at me, most likely creeped out by my lack of response.

"Um... Lloyd" I mutter hoping she won't hear me, and most importantly won't recognize me.

"Well it's been nice bumping into you Lloyd, bye." she starts to walk into the distance.

I slowly retreat to my hiding spot; I look at my phone, _4:37,_ Dang! The guys are going to go ballistic, ever sense the Morro possession thing they have been reluctant to let me go _anyway_ alone, and being seven minutes late to them is nothing short of a national emergency. I stay in the alley for a few more minutes to make sure that this Cassie girl is gone before i start to walk to the Bounty's landing place, when I see it, her cell phone.

Ahh! I slowly bend down to grab the phone and stuff it in to my pocket, I'd have to return it later it goes against all my morals to leave it there, _great any excuse to have to talk to her_ , I mentally complain. I look up at ninjago cities Billiton boards, only to see Jay's face plastered on every single one, "Citizens of ninjago City, The Green ninja, Lloyd Garmadon has gone missing! Please do not panic, but if you see him or any other suspicious behavior please contact us as soon as possible, thank you." And it repeats. I face palm, only my friends, would freak if I am… 20 minutes late! Not to mention cause a nationwide panic! If they were so worried they could have just called me! I check my phone, _Opps_ , I forgot I shut it down no wonder they couldn't even contact me.

I break in to jog, hoping that there still waiting for me. I walk in to the field, and there not here, I sign, they really need to calm down. I power my phone on; enter my thousands of passwords I put in after I learned Kai and the others wanted to put a tracker in my phone! And start to dial the bounty.

Even before I heard the first ring Kai answered, "Ok who is this! If this is anybody other than Lloyd! I swear..."

"Kai you can stop freaking out, it's me, and can you guys please come pick me up or at least tell me where you are so I can fly to you?"

"Lloyd! What took you so long! Me and the guys freaked! You wouldn't even answer your phone" He screamed in to the phone "we thought you had been kidnapped!"

"I was 30 minutes late, and we all know I only get kidnapped ever other mouth" I joke, but apparently he wasn't in the mood and grumbled something about sensei wanting to know what is so important to keep me late and hung up. Oh well I guess I will have to fine them on my own.

I summoned my energy dragon and in a few minutes found the bounty, the first think I noticed was the silence which is never a good sign. I walk in to the lounge were Cole, Jay, Zane, and Kai all sit and one after another turn around to face me, _this is so rehearsed._

Cole is the first to speak, "so Lloyd would you like to explain way you are… **30 minutes late!"**

I put my hands up in surrender, "I sorry! You guys are really over protective, you know that right?"

"we have good reason to be" Cole continues" and you're not leaving this room until you tell us." Jay slides over to guard the door, _this defiantly rehearsed!_

"It's nothing really, I just ran into accidently ran into some one, that I though could be a potential insane fan and freaked." They seem to calm down a little at my answer, I think I just might do it; I just may be able to escape without Jay… _Buzz Buzz, Buzz Buzz._ Jay flips over and grabs the phone out of my pocket.

"Whose phone is this?" he demands.

"Just the girl I thought was a fan's phone she dropped it" I respond

"Well answer it!" Jay screams and chucks the phone at me.

"Ok okay will!" I replied as I press the accept call button.

"Ok who is this!? And where is my phone" wow! she's a lot more demanding when she is mad….

"Um Lloyd, you dropped you phone earlier" I responded, and I can hear her sigh in relief

"Oh okay would you be able to meet me at central park tomorrow at four to return it?"I flinch this is what I was trying to avoid.

"Ok I see you at four tomorrow them bye" I hang up and anticipate the teasing I am about to endure. I slowly turn around, and I see my four babysitters staring at me with their mouth hanging out, until jay breaks the silence.

"Did Lloyd just get a date?" he questions no one in particular. I sign this is going to take a lot of explaining.

 **This is my first Fan fiction, so how was it? Please tell me if there is anything I should change, anything you loved, or hated. I will update once or twice a week and each chapter will have 1000 to 2000 words in it. Thanks for reading! -AveXCninja11**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Thank you guys for the reviews they really encouraged me to get this next chapter out so soon. And if there are any mistakes or thinks you think I should avoid doing in the future please tell me. I am also sorry about all the mistakes in the first chapter , I got way to excited about posting it and really skimmed though the editing process, and I hope this chapter is better. And please review if you liked this chapter- AveXCninja11**

Beep beep, the alarm clock rings, waking up all the ninja on the Destiny's Bounty, at the horrid time of 5:30 am. After a few minutes of groaning and soon Lloyd finally decided that he had enough, and sat up and shot the alarm clock down with his energy .

"Ugh, what's the third time this week that you fried the alarm clock, this time you're pay for it", Spoke Kai, who was still half asleep.

"Fine" groaned Lloyd, who at the time was also, broke, and he slowly got up to get ready. Lloyd proved to be the slowest to get ready today, but was slowly pulled in to the kitchen by the fresh scent of freshly made chocolate chip pancakes.

"Zane?" he questioned the other ninja, knowing that Zane was the only person on the Destiny's Bounty that could have done such a task in the little time period he was given to cook before training began.

"Duh who's cooking do you think it is? Certainly not Cole's" Jay muttered the last part knowing that today we were sparing, and fighting and angry Cole is not a good idea. Just then Nya, the newest ninja and Jay's ex girlfriend (much to his disappointment) walked in to the room.

"Hey guys, let me guess, Zane's cooking?" asked Nya.

"Yeah! Isn't it great!?" Jay sputter out, trying to use every chance he got to talk to Nya.

"Thank you for the compliments on my cooking." Said Zane as he got up to wash the dishes (the only ninja who would willingly do such a task.)

"Um so… Lloyd you excited about your date this afternoon?" said Kai who was hoping to provoke the green ninja.

"Guys how many times do I have to tell you, it's NOT a date. Some girl just dropped her phone and today I am going to return it to her" said Lloyd

"Sure Lloyd, that's what they all say…." Returned a very amused Jay.

"Ugh you guys are impossible, I going to start warming up for training" spoke Lloyd as he got up and left the dining room. Soon after the other ninja walking in to start there sunrise exercise. After a few hours of warm-ups and stretching they finally started the main active of the day, sparring. First up was Kai vs. Cole.

"Are you ready to get Kaied!" teased Kai

"Oh please when was the last time you beat me?" questioned Cole.

"Like… NOW!" said Kai as he sent a punch to Cole's right shoulder. However Cole caught his first and sent a cut kick in to Kai's stomach, sending him flying.

"Oh who is best ninja winning now Kai?" Teased Cole. However Kai wasn't done yet as he ran up to Cold and tried to kick his back. Cole however dodged his attack and sent a punch to Kai's eye, but Kai caught his fist and flipped him on his back, the knockout blow.

"Haha not so confident now are we!" boasted Kai.

"Oh so now I'm the one with an over sized ego?" questioned Cole. Just then Lloyd checked the clock, 3:30 pm.

"Sensei, can I change into my citizen clothes?" asked Lloyd.

"Of course just be back by five" said Sensei Wu. Lloyd nodded as he walked out of the room with his best stealth not wanting to get the attention of any of the other ninja. Lloyd was about to put on his green sweatshirt when he noticed his symbol sewn on the back in gold _. Well that's one way to be attacked by fans._ Sense he didn't own any other normal jackets he when off to borrow one of Kai's, which was red, _of course it is._ Lloyd walk on to the bounty's deck and flied to the park.

Cassie sat on a bench near the titanium ninja monument, as she played with the bottom of her teal shirt. Cassie was very nervous that a total stranger had her phone and may or may not be coming and she didn't have the money to buy a new one if hers was never returned to her. Just as her mind started to drift off to her upcoming track meet a boy around her age in a red sweat shirt walked up to her holding a phone with a picture of her and her friends at the before conference track meet party on the case, no way that was his phone.

Lloyd held his head down hoping no one would recognize him as the legendary green ninja. Cassie walked up to him hoping this would be quick, she had classes at 5.

"Thanks for bringing me my phone back, I don't know what I would do if I had lost it" said Cassie

"Oh, it's no problem really "spoke Lloyd, as he slowly put his head up to face her. _I swear he looks like someone I know..._ though Cassie, as the awkward silence approached.

And if there was anything Lloyd hated more than killer fans, it was awkward silences, "so... What's on your phone case?"

"Oh just a picture of me and my Track team" said Cassie, who wanted to know where they have meet before.

"You do run Track?" questioned Lloyd, "I hear it really hard."

"Oh it is but I love it, and need a college scholarship. "Said Cassie, who slightly wondered if he played any sports, for the obvious reasons.

"So what's a Track meet like?" asked a curious Lloyd (who was starting to warm-up to Cassie).

Cassie's eyes widened, "you've never been to a track meet!?" asked Cassie.

"Should I have?" said Lloyd

"Um OF COURSE you should! You know what, I have a track meet tomorrow…" said Cassie as she got out a marker, "If you interested in going to it then text me and I'll send you the details". Cassie grabbed his arm and wrote her name and number on his arm.

"So you don't forget" she said, starting to think that writing her number on his arm is not the best choice.

"Ok I'll see if I can go" said Lloyd, and for once Lloyd actually did want to see Cassie's upcoming Track meet.

"ok well see you around' said Cassie as she walked away leaving a stunned Lloyd.

Once Lloyd got back on the Bounty he know that soon or later his brother would find the writing on his arm in permanent marker.

And he was right for as soon as he walked in Kai started to talk. "Ok Lloyd why did you wear **my** sweat shirt!"

"Okay ok I promise I won't use it again" said Lloyd as he took of the sweat shirt.

"What is this?" question Kai as soon as Lloyd's left arm was exposed.

"Um... Her number..." said Lloyd not having a good excuse for the phone number on his arm.

Kai's eye widened in shocked as her yelled, "COLE ZANE JAY NYAAAA! LLOYD GOT HER NUMBER!" And a few moments later Lloyd was being bombarded with questions.

"So are you going on a date?"

"Is she nice?"

"How did you! End up getting a girl to like you?"

"Guys!" yelled Lloyd "she just in invited me to her track meet as friend it is not a big deal".

"And when will this Track meet be taking place" questioned Sensei Wu as he walked in the room, who was also curious about Lloyds new friend.

"I don't know I have text her to find out" said Lloyd.

"Well would you text her already!"Exclaimed Jay.

"Fine I will!" replied Lloyd who, was getting annoyed with all this attention. Lloyd created a new contact for Cassie and started to type.

Lloyd: So when is this track meet I've been hearing so much about?

Cassie: I'm glad you can come !

"Lloyd! Lloyddd! She sent you a smiley face!" yelped Jay

Lloyd however only sighed and waited for Cassie to give him the time and location of her meet.

Cassie: it's at 3:15 at West Central high school.

Lloyd: Okay see you there!

Cassie: Bye

Lloyd: bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lloyd sat on the couch in the lounge in the Destiny's Bounty, thinking about the Track Meet that was taking place later today. So many things could go wrong, he could be recognized as the green ninja and be attacked by insane fans, or what if some news reporter found him at a local Track meet? Who knows what lies they would form? Just then Lloyd realized that he only had one normal shirt left before she had seen him in every normal shirt he owned, and if they saw each other again after today, she would start to notice (plus all his shirts are green). Lloyd checked his phone, he had one text from Cassie, which read _remember to bring 5-10 dollars for snacks :),_ Lloyd gulped, he was broke, and already in a hole for destroying the alarm clock… Well, it's a good thing he's a master of stealth.

Cassie tied her spikes, her stomach in such a knot, with only a few days left until the summer before college, and if she didn't do well in her last meet she would have to say goodbye to her dreams of becoming a nurse practitioner.

Her best friend Bryn noticed her friend's nervous silence, "Cass you won't do well if you don't relax"

"I know, but it's hard to know that how your whole life goes depends on one meet, you should be thankful that you already have a swimming scholarship" said Cassie.

"Oh please, you have had straight A's for the past 6 years! What school wouldn't want you?" Replied Bryn

Cassie signed, "It's not being accepted that's the problem it's _paying_ to go to that school, and if I want to go to an Ivy League school I have to do well in this meet."

"I know, I just don't like to see you so freaked out! You're never freaked out!"Said Bryn.

"Ok let's just have fun on the bus ok?" asked Cassie

Bryn gave a mischievous smile, "you still have all your songs on your phone?"

Cassie smiled, "of course I do, how else to we annoy the heck out of the bus driver?"

Lloyd waited until everyone filed out of their shared room for their daily video game tournament to make his move. First he checked under Kai's bed, were he found no money only wrappers and some Love letters from Skylar….. Next would be Zane but Lloyd didn't have the heart to "borrow" his money so he moved over to Cole's stuff. Cole proved to be much more organized than Kai, and he had money, in a lock box. His last hope was Jay, who never really had money in the first place. Under Jays bed was an assortment of tools and some pictures with him and Nya from when they were still dating. But Lloyd found what he was looking for, a small pile of crushed up dollar bills, _score!_

Lloyd took his phone, his (Jay's) money, a few pieces of candy, and a few knives and a bottle of pepper spray (hey! you never know…). Lloyd then realized that there would be no place far enough away from the Track meet to land his energy dragon, which meant he got to choose a vehicle after the long process of deciding a vehicle I choose the X-1 ninja charger (in the episode "Codename: Arcturus".) Even though I was tempted to take Kai's jet, _man would THAT be an entrance_... Lloyd got in to the car and drove to the Track meet.

Cassie and Bryn got off the bus crying from laughing too much,

"Man, that had to be the best karaoke bus ride ever!" laughed Bryn.

"Yeah that was pretty fun!"Joined Cassie.

Beep! "Cassie you just got a text from…" Bryn check Cassie's phone," some guy named Lloyd…., who you apparently invited to the meet?"

"Um yes? What did he say?" Replied Cassie

He said something about getting here... but wait Cassie you got to tell me where did you meet this guy?" asked Bryn

Cassie explained the whole story to Bryn, who the type of person who wasn't afraid to push.

"Ok, I've got to meet this Lloyd person, where he?" Bryn questioned

"He's…." Cassie look around only to see a fancy gold and red car pull in the parking lot, a car that would make any sports cars look cheap, and inside was Lloyd.

"No way" Cassie murmured

"What! What is it!" screamed Bryn, and the idea never ran though her head that her best friend knew that cool car guy.

Lloyd walked up to Cassie and this other girl who he assumed was her friend.

"Hi Cassie, I'm excited for the meet, who's your friend?" said Lloyd, who was hoping that he could start up some sort of conversation.

"Um Lloyd meet Bryn my best friend" said Cassie "Lloyd is that _your_ car?"

"Car? Oh that car no It's not mine it's my Brother's "replied Lloyd

"Oh cool what's your brother's name?" asked Cassie

"Um… Kai…-yle, yeah Kyle, that's it!" said Lloyd

"Team Westbank High get over here for warm up!" scream Cassie and Bryn's Coach.

"Well I got to go bye!" said Cassie

"Bye" replied Lloyd, as Cassie ran to lead her team in warm-ups.

It was sixteen minutes till Cassie's first event, the mile run, and Lloyd decided to get a soda. Lloyd walked up to the area where snacks were being sold and Lloyd got out his "borrowed" money and went to buy his treat.

"That will be 3 dollars plea… wait a second! Are you Lloyd Garmadon!?" said the girl running the snack bar.

"Um no… I think you've mistaken me for someone else…'"Lloyd checked his pockets for his pepper spray which was no longer there (again you never know what fans may do…)

"No, No I am positive that you're the green ninja" said the girl

Lloyd knew that if he didn't hurry up he would miss Cassie's event, so he did the worst thing possible, give in.

"ok, fine I am the green ninja can I just give you a autograph and get my soda?, Oh! And please don't tell anyone you meet me till after the meet?" said Lloyd. The girl nodded and gave him a picture of him to sign, _which apparently she keeps in her pocket at all times, creepy…_ and a soda. Lloyd could only hope that no one else heard that he was there.

Cassie saw Lloyd sit on the bleachers as she started to line up, she could only hope that this mile got finished in less than six minutes.

"3! 2! 1! BOOM!" the gun shot and Cassie toke off like a bullet.

Lloyd watched intensely as Cassie entered third then second, and lastly first. But then on her second to last lap the second place girl ran up behind her and pushed her to the ground, putting in her at fourth.

Lloyd stood up, "come on! Cassie!" he screamed he wanted her to at less get in top 3.

Cassie was running, it felt so good to feel the wind against her skin, yet she felt like she was going to scream from all her pain, the she saw the track flying from under her and she was falling, falling, on to it. Everything was blurred for a second all the noise of the crowd was muffled, and she would have just lain there, if it wasn't for Lloyd's cheer that forced her up and running once again. She had only one lap left, one left before college, she couldn't fail. She forced her body into a sprint not matter how much it screamed at her not to, she pasted one, no two people putting her in second. Only a hundred meters left! She knew winning was impossible, the girl that pushed her had just finished. But Cassie couldn't give up now as she pushed herself to go faster, faster than she knew she was able, and finished, with a time of 5.581

Lloyd saw Cassie finish he was happy that she got second, then worried when he saw her collapse and start to barf. Lloyd ran over to her, but Bryn had got there first, and sadly up close she was in even worse shape than he thought, she was barfing, crying, and screaming in pain, she defiantly wasn't running that hundred meter dash in 30 minutes.

"Bryn are you going to take her to the hospital? She looks like she needs some serious help." Asked Lloyd

Bryn nodded asking for them to bring an ambulance over to Cassie who had just passed out.

"Lloyd do you mind riding with her? She would want me to finish for her and the team" asked Bryn

"Of course" replied Lloyd as he helped the medics put Cassie on a stretcher.

Lloyd was very nervous for Cassie who just started to scream and cry in pain again, Lloyd held Cassie's hand, trying to do whatever he could to comfort the girl.

Once at the hospital people rushed out to help Cassie and carried her away. Lloyd tried to follow them but was stopped by a nurse telling him he had to go back in the waiting room. Lloyd sat down he was freaking out it had been a hour and no word on how Cassie was doing, so he sat there with his hand holding his head up and waited, and he would wait until they forced him to leave.

 **I hoped you liked it; I spend a good few hours on this chapter and hope I didn't post it too soon. The part about Cassie running was based on one of my cross country meets, but of course I didn't get second. And lastly if you guys liked this chapter please, please! Review! It makes my Day** **.**

 **-AveXCninja11**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cassie had gotten out of the hospital half an hour later, from a sports induced asthma attack, with apparently she was unaware that she had asthma, and barfing was very common for runners.

Lloyd was relieved that Cassie wasn't hurt too bad; her screaming had him really freaked out. But Cassie wasn't as happy.

"Lloyd I don't think you understand, I needed to run the last 100 meter race." argued Cassie

"Cassie no offense but I don't think you would have done well" said Lloyd

"But now that I didn't run my last race I won't able to get a scholarship to college, so I guess I'll just have to settle for a cheap college in my village were my parents live" said Cassie

But Lloyd was a ninja, and the first rule of being a ninja was that ninja never quit, plus he had some advantages from being the green ninja.

"So what school did you want to go to" Lloyd asked

"I wanted to go to Borg University, the best school in all of Ninjago" replied Cassie

Lloyd gave a mischievous smile; this was going to be easier than he thought.

"How would you like to get a full scholarship to Borg University?' questioned Lloyd

"I love to but just how would you be able to manage that?" relied a very skeptical Cassie

"Let's just say, I have some connections"

Lloyd had just left to go home once Bryn had gotten to the waiting room, leaving a confused Cassie.

"Sorry you won't been able to get that dream scholarship of your" said Bryn

"I don't know how but Lloyds going to help me get it, apparently he has connections?" Said Cassie

"Lloyd a confusing person, how does he have all these connections and fancy cars? Who is he anyway? How much do you really know about him?"

"Honestly? Almost nothing." said Cassie

Lloyd walked on to the Destiny's Bounty first greeted by Zane.

"Hello Lloyd how did your date go?" asked Zane

"not sure, she ended up in the hospital" Lloyd then realized his mistake," and it wasn't a date Zane"

Just then Jay and Kai walked in, to get the latest news on Lloyd "girlfriend".

"So what did you do to make her end up in the hospital?" asked Jay

"Nothing, why would you think I did anything?" Lloyd asked, confused by the assumption.

"Well you know, you're the green ninja, everyone close to you ends up getting hurt." said Jay

WAM! Direct hit! Lloyd lowered his head, he had been thinking the same thing for a long time, first Zane dies, then his father, and then he was possessed and tried to kill his family.

"Oh...yeah… well… I have to make some calls…." said Lloyd as he went to the training room.

"Kai punched Jay, hard, who had no idea the pain his comment made.

"HEY! What was that for?" Yelled Jay.

We only sunk the permanent two weeks ago, don't you think Lloyds still a little sad about his father's death, and trying to kill us! Which he blames himself for?"

"YOU DON"T KNOW THAT!" yelled back Jay

" _Oh please_ you would have to be blind to not see it!" replied Kai

Lloyd was in the training room, punching the dummy repeatedly, feeling weak. He hated feeling weak, he was a ninja, he should be able to protect the people closest to him, but he only got them killed. He thought back to Cassie, maybe it would be better if they didn't become friends, Jay was right sooner or later she would get hurt. But he had promised to help get her that scholarship which he should at least help her get that much, he hated false hope, like the hope that he could somehow save his father, hurt him more than it helped him.

After a few minutes Lloyd decided he wasn't doing any good here, and thought it was a good time to call Borg. Lloyd grabbed his phone and dialed Borg.

Ring! Ring! "Please pick up" Ring!

"Hello? This is Dr. Borg how may I help you?" _Yes! He finally picked up!_

"Hi this is Lloyd, and I was wondering if you could help me with something." said Lloyd

"What did you have in mind?" replied Borg

"Well I have this friend, and she really wanted to go to your school, but the problem was she had a Track meet earlier Today and if she did well she was going to see if she could get a scholarship to your school", Lloyd continued, "But you see she had a asthma attack during her mile and couldn't finish the meet."

"So you want me to give her the scholarship?" asked Borg

"Well I was wondering if you would give her an interview or something, I don't know how the whole College thing works" replied Lloyd

"I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises" said Borg

"Thanks, I owe you one" Said Lloyd

"You owe me nothing, if I remember correctly last time I saw you I didn't make you a vehicle, so let's call it even." Borg replied

"Well thanks anyway, bye" said Lloyd

"It's nothing, goodbye Lloyd" finished Borg as both sides hung up

Lloyd texted Cassie the good news,

Lloyd: I just talked to Borg; you should being getting an interview shortly.

Cassie: wait, you had connections with the Borg, like the guy who owns the entire school?

Lloyd: yeah….?

Cassie: And HOW do you know him?

Lloyd: it's a very long story….

Cassie: well thanks for helping me get this interview… Even though I don't know how you did it…

Just then Cole walked in the room, "Lloyd we're going to a interview in 10 minutes so change in your ninja gi" said Cole

"Sense when?" Questioned Lloyd

"Sense half an hour ago" replied Cole "we're all flying there so you better hurry up"

Lloyd did spinjituz, changing into his deepstone suit, "was that fast enough for you?" replied Lloyd.

"Yep, now come, on we're going to be late." Said Cole

Lloyd walked on the Destiny's Bounty's deck, seeing that Kai, Zane, Jay, and Nay were already there they took off. They landed on the roof, on the helicopter pan were Dareth was waiting to escort them to the interview. The interview would each ask them five questions and would last an hour The Ninja's took their places on the stage; this was going to be a live interview on every channel. The host walked in explaining to the viewer who the ninja's were and what they did, and then he turned to walk to question the first ninja, Zane.

"So Zane, You were first the white ninja and now the titanium ninja, tell us why you sacrificed yourself to stop the Overlord?"

"I knew that the right thing to do was to save my brothers and the city" replied Zane

The Questioned were very similar, and each ninja responded as Lloyd expected them to, Kai with WAY to much confidence, Zane very calm, Jay answered with a joke, and Cole was very firm in his answers.

So Nya, we all know that you use to date Jay then started to date Cole, so tell me Who did you pick Jay or Cole?" he questioned

Nya flinched she hated that this was all people talked about no one even asked her about how she sunk the preminent.

"Neither, I am over both, now I would much rather talk about…" she started but the guy continued to question her on the subject.

And last was Lloyd who was very nervous about the questions to come.

"So Lloyd, what did it feel like to be possessed?" questioned the interviewer  
All the ninja flinched, it was the sort of question that you don't ask, Lloyd however keep very calm.

"It was very weird, it was like you were trapped in your own mind" Lloyd answered

"Interesting, now let's clarify it now, how did you defeat the preminent?" the guy questioned

Nya made fist, no one ever thought that she defeated the preminent, they always though the sense Lloyd's the green ninja that he is the one to always save the day.

"Well I didn't actually; Nya did with her true potential." Lloyd responded

"Well we're running low on time so I sadly can only ask you one more question" the interviewer explained, " so do you have any crushes are have a girlfriend?"

That's all it took for Jay to breakout in laughter, Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Nope, never, not a girl person." Replied an very annoyed Lloyd.

Don't mean to pry, but why Jay breakout in laughter did did?" he pushed

Lloyd sighed, "It's because they voted me least likely to get a girlfriend." He muttered, All the ninja laughed.

A buzzer rang, "Well that's all the time we have for today, put make sure to buy a Ninja t-shirt on our website and…." But by then the ninja's were already flying back to the Destiny's Bounty.

Kai looked around, trying to decide what to do, when he remember something he saw on Netflix.

"Guys how would you want to watch a documentary on us? Kai questioned, hoping they could make fun of all the things that the movie got wrong.

The ninja agreed it would be a great way to end the night, but Lloyd mind was still on the last interview question….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cassie was getting ready for her interview today, normally their wouldn't be an interview to get in to a college, but this was an exception. Cassie pack her spikes and a running outfit, they had asked her to demonstrate her 100 meter run, sense she couldn't do it at the race. Cassie was still in awe that her new friend, Lloyd had done this for her; I mean how many people can say that they know Dr. Borg? Cassie really wanted to go to this school, her best friend Bryn already had a half scholarship, but could pay for the rest, but Cassie wasn't as wealthy.

Lloyd was at the mall at the moment (not that he wanted to be) buying two new pairs of jeans, a gray sweat shirt, an alarm clock, and two more green shirts. After the interview Lloyd ended he needed to rethink his choice to cut off his friendship with Cassie, he really liked being her friend, the only real friend he ever had, well not including the other ninja, but they were more like brothers. Lloyd was going to surprise Cassie by watching her run the 100 at the end of her interview. Just then Lloyd noticed that the green sweatshirt he was wearing was the one with his symbol in gold on the back, it was like saying, hey guess what I'm the green ninja! Lloyd turned around, only now aware of the pack of girls trailing him; he sprinted like his life depended on it.

Cassie was super nervous as she walked in to the high tech building, only to see Dr. Borg himself walk (or be pushed) up to her. _No way did Lloyd get me an interview with the owner of the school and inventer of almost all the technology in ninjago…._

"Hello, you must be Cassie, Please follow me to my office" said Borg. Cassie nodded still in shock, only the ninja were more famous than him. Once in his office Borg started to ask Cassie questions about her grades, track, ect.

"So, I see you have all A's, took biology classes, and of course we one of the state's top runners..." Borg continued," and what major were you looking into?"

"I want to be a nurse or doctor" Cassie replied

"Oh wonderful, now if we could see you run the 100, that would be perfect." Said Borg

Lloyd entered the schools parking lot with his motorcycle and new outfit on. And walked in to the track area and saw Cassie start to warm up.

Cassie was warming up when she saw Lloyd walk inn and wave at her; she smiled and waved back, as she walked on to the track. Cassie was really confused when Lloyd went to the 100 finish line with a fancy Borg stopwatch, how well do they know each other if Borg will let him time her? Cassie got in the running position, boom the gun when off and she was sprinting.

Lloyd got his finger ready, she was coming fast, and Cassie went though the finish line, at the amazing pace of 8.38 seconds. Lloyd walked over to the panting girl to congratulate her on her time.

"Nice time Cassie, you got a 8.38 "said Lloyd

Cassie smiled, "thanks Lloyd, I just hope its scholarship worthy"

Just then Borg walked (or was pushed) over, "wonderful time Cassie, should be getting back to you on the scholarship in a hour or two"

"I told you she was good, didn't I?" replied Lloyd

"Lloyd, I'm not that good" said Cassie

"Well I'm going to get back to my job, Lloyd, Cassie, Feel free to use my track, just leave before two alright?"

Cassie was shocked yet again, "Lloyd did he just say we could use his track?"

And a few moments later they were getting ready to race each other, Cassie was very confident that she was going to beat Lloyd by a mile, she has run the 400 a thousand times, Lloyd however had never set foot on a track. Lloyd however didn't know who would win, he had spent a lot of time running for a warm up in training almost every day. And they took off; Cassie looked to back only to see Lloyd was besides keeping up completely. They were nearing the end of the race and she was only a few steps in front of Lloyd, and finished with only 1.5 seconds faster than him. Cassie spun around expect Lloyd to collapse from running so fast, but he stood behind her smiling, barely breathing hard.

"That was fun, do you want to get some ice cream to cool down" Lloyd asked

Cassie shook off her shock and agreed. They walked into the parking lot, and Lloyd lead her to his green motorcycle with gold trim, _his family must have a thing for cars…._

Lloyd and Cassie had just gotten of the motorcycle, when Cassie realized that she didn't have any money.

"Lloyd! I totally forgot! I am totally broke!" Cassie said

Lloyd mentally chuckled _, boy did that sound like him_ , "don't worry about I'll pay for you"

Cassie smiled "thanks, that's very sweet of you; I'll pay you back,"

Lloyd shook his head, "Nope, this time I'm paying" not wanting to act rude.

Cassie had gotten Gold Metal Ribbon ice cream, and Lloyd got plain chocolate.

"So, I just realized we hardly know anything about each other" Cassie said, "so do you do any sports?"

Lloyd shook his head, "None,"

Cassie was taken aback by his answer, _how is he so athletic then?_ "ok then what's you favorite color?"

Lloyd though for a moment, he didn't really know, no one had ever asked him that before he was the green ninja so people just thought that was his favorite color, "um Gold, what's yours?"

"My favorite Colors teal, so you mentioned you had some brothers, what are their names?" Cassie questioned

Lloyd without thinking told her the truth. "Zane, he is the oldest, next is Cole, then Kai, then Jay and Nya, they're the same age."

"Big family then?" Said Cassie

Lloyd was relieved that she didn't notice that those were the names of the ninja, "yeah, you?"

"I am an only child, and my parents are divorced, so I'm not to close with my dad." Responded Cassie

Lloyd nodded, slightly jealous that she still had her dad, "so do you want me to drive you home soon it's getting late?"

"Sure" Said Cassie

Lloyd and Cassie got on the motorcycle; the ride was silent on the way back to Cassie's apartment. Lloyd and Cassie both got off the motorcycle and started to walk to the apartment building. Cassie was about to go inside when she stopped she should at least say goodbye.

Lloyd was looking down at the sidewalk when Cassie's arms warped around him in hug, he stood there for a good two seconds until he returned her embrace.

"Thanks for the ice cream Lloyd; I had a lot of fun" Cassie Said

"Me too" Lloyd replied as Cassie released him.

"Well, see you later Lloyd" said Cassie

"Yeah tell me when you hear back from Borg. Bye" responded Lloyd

"Bye" spoke Cassie as she entered the apartment, leaving Lloyd to process what had just happened.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, I can't believe I posted two today! And if any of you guys were wondering Gold Metal Ribbon is actually an ice cream flavor, it is vanilla ice cream with chocolate chucks, Carmel, and peanut butter; and it's sold only at Baskin Robins. And if you guys liked this chapter then please review! –AveXCninja11**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Thank you guys again for the reviews! And I'm glad that some bodies enjoying** **what Destiny had in Mind** **! If you guys ever like or don't like something please tell me for future reference, I'm still getting the hang of writing in general. So like always if you like this Chapter then please review! –AveXCninja11**

All the ninja were in the Lounge in the Destiny's Bounty; their eyes fixed on the TV screen. It was the first day of summer and it was raining cats and dog and for the last 3 hours, so they have been playing video games, until Sensei Wu finally had enough.

He walked over to the plug and pulled it out, "you may be ninja, and don't usually leave the Destiny's Bounty, but when was the last time you did something other than video games after training?" he Questioned. The ninja were silent; it had been a LONG time.

"Today You should go out and do something as a team, something normal" finished Sensei as he walked out of the room.

"Well, I can't leave sense I can't touch water..." said Cole

"Then I will stay behind to keep Cole company" said Zane

""OH OH! I HAVE AN IDEAAA!" Jay screamed "We could go rollerblading! And try to teach Kai to skate!"

"Um sure, as long as we take Lots of precautions to avoid, you know…. _Fans"_ replied Lloyd

"Well you're the leader, make the plan." Said Kai

"Ok, let me think…, we should all wear different colors and enter at the same time? I don't know… it is a Sunday! What did you expect? Effort? Ask again tomorrow" muttered Lloyd

"Ok let's go!" replied Jay as he ran outside and jumped off the ship, and formed his dragon.

The ninja entered the skate place called Ninjago skate one at a time; each was assigned a code name, Jayson, Kyle, and Floyd (much to Lloyd's disappointment) after a few failed attempts to teach Kai how to skate Lloyd and Jay ditched him to race each other.

Kai was just (slowly) moving around minding his own business, until some kid rudely pushed him into a girl about his age, maybe younger.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Kai yelled at the girl who really did nothing.

"Excuse me? I believe it was YOUR fault mister! And if you can't skate right then get off the rink before you kill someone!" Yelled back the blond girl.

Just then Lloyd and Jay returned, and Lloyd's eyes widened in shock, "Bryn?"

"Lloyd? What are you doing here?"

"Wait a second! Lloyd you know that…THING!" yelled Kai

"Wow!, Kai that was rude, what'd she ever do to you?' asked Lloyd

"Well I was just skating peacefully when SHE! Got in my way!" accused Kai

"Oh, I see, so Kai was trying to skate when he bumped into you correct?" asked Jay (who didn't think that this girl started the collision…)

"Yep. Now Lloyd are these your brother you told Cassie about?" questioned Bryn

"Um yeah, this is Jay and Kai."

"Ok cool one sec I'll call over Cassie" Bryn said as she skated to the brunette.

"pss, Guys Cassie doesn't' know we're the ninja! So don't tell her alright?" whispered Lloyd

The other ninja nodded as Cassie came over,"Hi Lloyd! Kai, Jay. I forgot to text you I got my scholarship to Borg Universities!"

"Wow that's great Cassie!" Replied Lloyd

"Well were going to leave you two alone," said Jay as he slowly pulled Bryn and Kai away from their best friends.

"Ok well that was weird..." said Cassie

"Yeah no kidding…" Lloyd continued, "So do you want to skate?"

"I would, but you see I have this problem..." she replied very slowly

Lloyd was started to get worried that she had some real problem or injury that made it not possible for her to skate, "WHAT?!"

"I", "Can't", "skate!" Cassie said with extra drama

"Well, then I'll teach you" Lloyd said with a smile, trying to hid the fact that he had overreacted to her statement.

"Ok, you better be a qualified coach!" Cassie joked, having little knowledge that he was pretty qualified…..

"Ok so just skate each foot to the side a little…" Lloyd tried to instruct, but Cassie fell after the first step.

"Ok so that's not working… "Lloyd was silent for a moment, trying to think of a different teaching method.

Lloyd, how about you hold my hand… you know just to make sure I don't fall..." said a very embarrassed Cassie at the idea.

"Um Ok..." replied Lloyd who was just as nervous

Lloyd reached out to Cassie who took his hand to help get up, "OK, so like I said earlier put each foot to the side…"

Jay, Bryn, and Kai we watching their friends from the snack bar, "Aw look at them they're so cute together!" said Bryn

"Um NO your wrong!" replied Kai, who just wanted to disagree with Bryn

"Would you two shut up?! I'm trying to spy on them here!" yelled Jay

Lloyd started to get bored with going half mile per hour and started to pulled Cassie faster, but he turned around so he could face her when Skating.

"Lloyd! Slow down! You're going to get us killed!" yelped a nervous Cassie

"Relax; I am the second best skater I know, second to Jay..." Lloyd said

All the sudden a voice cracked over the speaker of the skating ring, "Ok now it time for the couple's skate so everyone without a partner please exit the rink"

Lloyd and Cassie glance at each other, "so I guess we better get off…" said Lloyd

"Yeah in guess we should…" replied Cassie

"Darn they are getting off!" yelled a defeated Jay (who had spent the time to request the couple's thing)

"And they are coming into the food court! Hide!" whisper yelled Bryn, as the two ninja and Bryn ran to the arcade for cover.

"So Cassie, do you want a drink or anything?" questioned Lloyd

"Sure, But this time I'm paying for myself" she replied

"Whatever" Lloyd said in a defeated voice

As Lloyd and Cassie walked up to buy food Lloyd stopped, _no way, this isn't possible!_ Standing next to them in line was the girl from Cassie's track meet.

"What is it Lloyd?"Asked Cassie

"Oh its nothing just got some dust in my eye…" Lloyd glanced nervously at the girl in front of him in the pink tank top.

Lloyd and Cassie had both gotten their Soda's and now Cassie was in the middle of a Track story, but Lloyd wasn't really listening, he was trying to watch the evil presents nearby… just then the girl turned around, and saw Lloyd, she gasped at started to point him out to her friends, and got her phone at and snap! She had just taken a picture of him and Cassie.

"Um Cassie, let's go find Bryn, Kai, and Jay…" he said as he pulled the confused girl away from the girl in the pink tank top…

"No your wrong!"

"Wrong again, hedgehog, it's you that wrong!"

"What did you just call me!?"

Jay shook his head; _I swear they're as mature as a bunch of preschooler! And this is coming from ME! Wait what I am saying…_ But Jay's thoughts were was distracted by a tapping on his shoulder.

"Hi Jay, what's you guys doing behind the arcade game?" asked Lloyd

"UM… nothing! weweren'tspyingonyouatall!" he nervously laughed (translation, um nothing we weren't spying on you at all)

"Um ok…?" but Jay I just wanted to see what the time was?" Lloyd responded

Jay's eyes widened, that was the code word for, I have been spotted by killer fan girls.

"Oh yes LOOK AT THE TIME! WE SHOULD BE GOING, LIKE NOW!" Jay yelled

Cassie frowned she was really confused by this whole situation and hoped Lloyd wasn't mad at her for some reason.

Jay turned to the two who were still arguing about something stupid, and if what Lloyd said was true they had to leave, like NOW!

"Um Kai? We have to go you can flirt with Bryn later" Jay said hoping the last part would get Kai's attention, he was right.

Kai lunged at Jay, putting him in a headlock, "Would you like to say that again! JAY!" Kai said accusingly.

"Lloyd, AGH! Said time…" coughed out Jay who was started to pass out from the red ninja's grip.

Thankfully Kai understand that and was suddenly very alert, making sure there was nothing that could possibly be a danger to his little brother and best friend, and also let go of Jay's neck.

'Ohhh…. Ok Sorry Cassie and _thing_ but we have to go, like now"

And just like that they were gone leaving Cassie confused and Bryn anger at Kai…

"How dare he call me that?! He has such nerves to speak to me that way! I can't believe…"

But by then Cassie had stopped listening to her best friend's rambles and wondered if she and Lloyd would ever get to stay in at the Couples skate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lloyd sat up on his bed; it was 4:00 am and Lloyd had been woken up by one of his nightmares about his father and his possession, and hadn't wanted to fall back asleep. Lloyd had had some time to thing sense he woke up at 3:00 and somehow his thoughts drifted back to Cassie. Lloyd had been thinking about their friendship and wondering if they would ever go past the "friend zone". Lloyd's opinion had changed about Cassie a lot sense the first time he meet her, at first she was a fan, then friend, and now…. He didn't know. Lloyd needed advice, he wished his father was here; he would have helped Lloyd, so sadly Lloyd had to look for a different source of advice; Kai.

Lloyd tip toed over to his bunk and lightly tapped on Kai's shoulder.

"Pss, Kai, wake up"

"Five more minutes….." Kai groaned

"Kai its Lloyd, I need your help" Lloyd whispered

"Huh? Lloyd? Why you up so early?" Kai asked still with his eyes closed

"It's… um … nothing…. But I need your help."

"Ok what is it?" asked Kai

"Well it's about… girls" Lloyd said

Kai's eyes snapped open and quietly flipped out of bed and dragged Lloyd in to the hall so the others wouldn't hear.

"Well it's a good thing you came to me, I just happen to be a girl expert" Kai said now fully awake

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "well you see I was thinking… and I thought that maybe…" Lloyd choked out. Why was this so hard?

"That I should maybe ask Cassie out, like on a date…" Lloyd spite out

Kai's eyes widened and his eyes widened, he knew that Lloyd and Cassie had been friend but he didn't think he liked her! He thought that Lloyd was only teased about such things!

"Darn" Kai muttered, "I owe Cole 15 bucks"

"Wait you guys were betting on if I would ask her out?" Lloyd guessed, maybe he should start paying better attention to his teammates.

"No! Of course not... well sort of… "Kai muttered "I thought that you wouldn't have the guts to ask her out…"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "anyway… I was hoping you could give me some advice, and I trust you to not tell anyone about this…"

"And why would you trust me not to tell this again?" Kai asked

"I trust you as my best friend to keep this one secret for me… please Kai, I'm begging you"

Kai sighed, how could he refuse someone so desperate to ask for his help? "Fine, but just this once"

Lloyd sighed he would hate to think what would happen if Kai told them, he would never hear the end of it. "So how to I ask her?"

"Well first you must pick a good place, and if you can afford it, some please expense, exclusive!, Lloyd are you taking NOTES?!" said Kai, who sighed, wow Lloyd really had no idea…

"Is that a problem? Now go on how I tell her…" said a secretly nervous Lloyd.

"Anyway you need to ask her is a impressive way, to show her that you really care" replied Kai

"Um Kai, sorry interrupt again but were am I suppose to get all this money?' Lloyd asked

"Lloyd I wasn't going to tell you until later but, we do get payed for all our interviews and commercials, and when all of us ninja have a few hundred thousand in the bank, you have 5 million from awards and such…" Kai said

Lloyds eyes widened, "what I have 5 million dollars?! And when were you guys going to tell me this?"

"Um well we need to pay for all our fancy ninja stuff, and the money has to come from some were…" replied Kai

"What? You know what, just continue with your advice" said a slightly angered Lloyd

"Well anyway once you go on the actually date wear something fancy and expensive, but the most important thing of all is to make sure you buy ,the lady something like in a normal case I would said to buy some flowers… but in your case some diamonds wouldn't hurt."

"Ok where do you think I should go?" asked Lloyd

Kai's eyes widened when you are trying to plan a dream date and have a few million to spend on it its pretty fun to plan.

"Ok I have an idea… So first you should have a helicopter pick her up, I mean who doesn't love being picked up by a helicopter? Then second you should take her to some really cool spot to hang out, like… On a privately rented island! And then you could have a picnic and the beach! Oh it's so perfect Lloyd." Said Kai

Lloyd had just finished writing this all down so far he had to get a helicopter, rent a island, buy some diamonds and have some impressive way to ask Cassie out, who knew First dates were so difficult?

"Oh Lloyd there is one more thing…" added Lloyd

"What is it Kai?" asked the very curious green ninja, I mean what more did they need to create the perfect date?

"You can't tell her were you are going to take her, it would kill the surprise element" said Kai

Lloyd nodded as they walked back to their room, after training he had some serious calls to make…

Ava typed away furiously for a few seconds before she deleted everything she wrote. This is pointless! How was Ninjago gossip going to get an issues out new week when they still have no gossip on the ninja? The biggest stars and heroes in all of ninjago? Ava sighed, if they didn't get any news soon… just then her phone rang.

"Hello this is Ninjago Gossip how may we help you?"

"I have something you need to see, can I get an appointment in ten?" asked a teenage girl

"Ok I usually don't do this but, come at 6:30 am and we will talk." Replied Ava

Ava hung up, she was desperate, and she could only hope this girl had some information on the ninja.

Lloyd had just ordered his new tux for his date and earlier (with very little difficultly) had rented an island and helicopter but he was still online searching for a diamond necklace for Cassie. He had looked in to several different types of designs, but was leaning towards a golden necklace with a simple heart charm, and the charm had a C written in the middle of the necklace in diamonds. Lloyd after some time thinking about it clicked purchase and returned to breakfast.

Mackenzie walked in the Ninjago Gossip skyscraper; she was like the biggest fan of the ninja and was especially fond of a certain green ninja, who happened to be at a roller-skating rink the same time and day as she had been there with her friends. Mackenzie didn't get to talk to the famous ninja for after she snapped one picture of him and his friend he ran away, oh well.

Ava did her best to get a meeting room cleared for Mackenzie and had little success but had still managed to get a small room to see what this girl had found for her. As the girl walked in you could already tell that if she had any information at all it most likely would be really bad, she looked like a hyper 14 year old.

"Ok so I like saw the green ninja and some girl..." the girl started, and by the mention of a girl Ava was already listening intently, this could be a big scoop.

After Mackenzie explained how she meet him and ever thing, and soon she pulled out a picture, of the green ninja and an unknown girl. Ava snatched the picture out of her hand gave the girl some money and ran to her lap top, this was going to be the biggest story in Ninja Gossip's history.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cassie was sitting on a bench in ninjago city waiting for Lloyd to come; earlier he had called her to meet him here. Cassie shivered as a gust of cold wind blow though her wavy brown hair; it was a unusually cold summer.

Lloyd walking in to Ninjago Park; he saw Cassie, and started to slow down. Lloyd was freaking out, he would rather fight a thousand nindriods then talk to Cassie about this. But it was too late to back down now; Cassie had just noticed Lloyd and started to walk up to him.

Cassie noticed that Lloyd looked petrified; she hoped he was not going to tell her something bad…

"Hi Lloyd so what did you want to tell me?" asked Cassie

Lloyd was regretting this more and more, "Um nothing it's nothing…"

Kai sighed he was watching this from a few yards away and Lloyd was about to back out, what a wimp, on the bright side he could keep his 15 dollars…

"Lloyd I know these something you need to tell me, whatever it is you can tell me" said Cassie

Lloyd sighed he was trapped no way to escape this now. "Well I was, well you see…." Lloyd ended up spitting out

Cassie mentally shook her head, what was making Lloyd so nervous? "Go on Lloyd"

Lloyd could feel the sweat rolling down his face, what was wrong with him? he wasn't even this nervous during the final battle!

"I was wondering if you…. If you…. Would….. Um… goonadatewithme?" Lloyd managed to say

Cassie smiled and was about to respond when she was interrupted by Lloyd.

"Well if you don't want to you don't have to… I was just well… I know it was a stupid idea…you know what just forget I…" Lloyd started to say

Cassie interrupted Lloyd, "I would love to, when is it?" Cassie asked.

Cassie was overjoyed; she had hoped he would ask.

"It's well tomorrow at six, I will pick you up at the West Field, oh and wear something fancy" said Lloyd as he regained his confidence.

"Where are we going then?" asked a curious Cassie

Lloyd just gave mysterious smile and walked away leaving Cassie flabbergast, was she just asked on a date?

Lloyd walked away his face shown with pride, he did it he actually did it! He asked his crush on a date! He asked a girl on a date! But slowly worries enter Lloyds head. What will she think when she learns I am actually 12 years old?! What if…

"That wasn't a complete failure Lloyd, I mean at first I thought it was, but how you left was beautiful, just beautiful" said Kai as he patted Lloyd on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well now I have to not mess up this date…" and with Lloyd's luck the Overlord would attack or something like that…

Cassie had just gotten home after running into a pole… and was still totally shocked, there was only one thing she could do in a time like this… call Bryn.

Cassie: Hey Bryn Lloyd just asked me on a date!

Bryn: …

And a second after the text was sent the doorbell rang, Cassie walked to the door to open it; it was Bryn

Cassie blinked "Bryn, I thought you were at your grandmother's house…"

"Never underestimate the power of sisterhood" Bryn said

Cassie frowned, "What?"

Bryn waved her off, "never mind… but as soon as I heard Lloyd asked you out I took out all the money in you emergency I account I created, don't worry it's not your money, its mine."

Cassie just then noticed that Bryn was holding a large purse, and she grabbed it.

Cassie looked inside, there were like a hundred of hundred dollar bills.

"Bryn how much is this…" asked Cassie

"Ten thousand dollars" Bryn continued, "don't worry I didn't steal it"

"Why do I need all this to go on a date?" Cassie asked

"To buy your outfit, duh." Replied Bryn "so what are you waiting for get in the car we are going to the mall!"

And just like that Cassie was in Bryn's car half way to the mall, who knew that Bryn had some much money saved for her, and where did she even get it!

"Ok we are here! Get out!" said Bryn

The two girls entered La Francee the most expensive story in all of ninjago, the lady glared at them thinking that they just came to mess around with the products, I mean, how many teens can afford a 2,000 dollar dress?

"I am going have to ask you two to leave" she rudely ordered

Cassie turned to walk out when Bryn grabbed her arm; there was no way Bryn was letting this lady talk to them like that. "I'm sorry but we are not going anywhere"

The lady was getting angry, "I am going to call security if you don't show me that you can afford something here"

If Bryn was nervous she wasn't showing it, "before I show you any money you should be aware I have been recording this whole conversation" and with that Bryn opened her purse exposing the 10,000 dollars.

The ladies expression changed suddenly, "Welcome! And if you two girls need help finding anything just asks." And with that she was gone

Bryn was showing Cassie a flowing bright blue summery dress, Cassie thought it was cute and decides to try it one along with a tight short pink dress. But then she saw it a thigh length, full lace dress with a sweetheart neckline, and no sleeves, it was beautiful.

Bryn dramatically gasped, "It's perfect! So perfect!" just then Bryn grabbed all of the other dresses and though them at a wall, "you won't be needing those pieces of fabric anymore, now to the shoes!"

Bryn dragged her over to the shoe section, right to the heels, and started to though pairs at Cassie who groaned, she hated heels, it was bad for running. Bryn sighed, "remember beauty is pain and pain is beauty, if you outfit doesn't hurt then you're not trying hard enough"

Cassie shook her head, and just then noticed Bryn was texting… Kai?

"Um Bryn are you texting Kai?" asked Bryn

Bryn grabbed her best friend's mouth, "shh! Someone could hear you! He is the one that told me about the date, and also told me how you should dress, there is nothing going on with us! Do you hear me? Nothing!"

Cassie rapidly nodded although she could help but wonder…

Ava hummed as she typed her article; titled "The Green Ninja's Secret" the picture with the girl and Lloyd Garmadon was the cover. Ava had just finished the article and sent it to her boss. Almost instantly she got a respond, "Ava dear! This is by far the best article we have ever written this isn't going to be some small article; this is going to be the main story! I can see it now! The issues title will be what the Green Ninja Hiding?! Whatever is going on between Lloyd Garmadon and this mystery girl, ever one in ninjago will know all of their secrets!"

Ava smiled, she was totally going to get that dream promotion of hers after this story came out in a week.

Cassie slugged out of the mall with 12 bags in her hands and 15 in Bryn's, they had just spent 5 hours, 5 HOURS shopping! And it was torture! Pure torture! But at the end of the day she had gotten the white lacy dress, high heel white sandals, a white bow to match her dress and shoes, a mint anklet made of opal, a mint bikini (who knows?), and about 5 million pounds of makeup! Bryn however wasn't fazed by the 5 thousand they had spent, and was happily humming as they walked into her car.

"Well wasn't that fun!? We should do it more often!" said Bryn

"NO! PLEASE NO!" screamed Cassie

Bryn signed, "Whatever… I just don't understand how you didn't find that fun"

Just then Cassie realized that Bryn was pulled up in front of her apartment, Cassie dropped the dozens of bags on the ground and collapsed, it was determined, Bryn was mental insane.

 **So how was this chapter? Do you guys like Ava and the Ninjago Gossip's new story? Please tell me in the reviews. – AveXCninja11**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lloyd tugged at the edge of his shirt, he wasn't one for fancy clothes, if it was up to him he would just wear sweatpants sweatshirt and his ninja suit all of his life. But no of course he had to wear a itchy $200 suit that he would probably only wear like once in his life, and to make matters worse Kai was flying the helicopter yelling at him every time he complained about wearing the tux.

Cassie wanted to rip off her shoes, they were so uncomfortable and Cassie thought she was getting blisters, but no because she couldn't even wear any other shoes according to Bryn she had to wear high heels on a first date. Cassie was getting nervous, she was five minutes early waiting at West park and was very anxious to find out where they were going, for all she knew they were going to go sky diving. In the distance Cassie heard the sound of a helicopter flying towards the field, she held her hair, which was jest done by Bryn a few minutes ago and she didn't want to mess it up. Cassie couldn't believe it the helicopter was landing right in front of her and inside was Kai and Lloyd. Kai is wearing just some jeans and a t-shirt but Lloyd was wearing black tux with a green tie, Cassie sighed at least she wasn't overdressed. Wait where did Kai learn to fly a helicopter? And where did Lord Lloyd get the helicopter? It certainly wasn't cheap.

"Hi Lloyd, where did you get that helicopter, and Kai… where did you learn to fly one?" asked Cassie

Lloyd started to stutter but Kai had a answer planned out, "Rented it, and I don't know how to fly a helicopter, it's on auto pilot" said Kai

Cassie nodded, still hesitant to get on a helicopter with no real pilot aboard…

"Cassie trust me this is perfectly safe, and Kai could figure out how to fly this helicopter if we had to" replied Lloyd who was worried that Cassie would refuse to get on the helicopter.

And with that Cassie took Lloyd hand as she stepped aboard the helicopter. "So Lloyd why do we need a helicopter again?" asked Cassie, because why go to all the trouble of renting a helicopter if you don't actually need it.

"If I told you that would ruin the surprise, but believe me we need it" said Lloyd

Soon Cassie and Lloyd were hundreds of feet in the air over a small dot of land in the ocean, "So Cassie there are two ways to get to that island, we could land on the beach, or we could skydive" said Lloyd

Cassie hesitated to chose, she had always wanted to go skydiving but did she really want to? Or would it be boring just to land? "Um skydive?" Cassie continued, "Lloyd you know how to skydive right?" Cassie questioned

Lloyd laughed; did he know how to skydive? He had jumped of the Destiny's Bounty so many times…

"Of course he does! Did you thing I would let my best friend jump off a helicopter if he wasn't one of the best skydiver I knew?" said Kai

Cassie nodded still scared to death as Lloyd helped her put on her skydiving suit, some much for not messing up her hair. Cassie was all suited up, and for some reason Lloyd insisted that he only needed a parachute."OK so do you want me to go first or do you want to go first, or at the same time?" questioned Lloyd

"Would you be okay with going together?" said Cassie who didn't think she could jump off alone.

Lloyd smiled," of course it's okay, hold my hand so we don't fall in different directions" said Lloyd

"Okkkkayyy….." said Cassie, who was shivering in fear and excitement.

Just as Cassie and Lloyd linked hand Kai came up from behind them and pushed them of the helicopter

"Ahhhh! " Cassie Screamed as she clung to Lloyd like her life depended on it, (which if she forgot to pull her string, it might)

Lloyd however was enjoying falling from hundreds of feet up, "Cassie you can open your eyes"

Cassie shook her head, "nope, never opening my eyes again"

Just then Lloyd realized that they were getting close to the ground, and Cassie wasn't pulling her string, if Lloyd Did it for her he would fall, and if he pulled his and let go she would fall, so he pulled hers. And suddenly Cassie's parachute was up, and Lloyd was falling toward the sand, fast. Lloyd sadly had one choice left, Airijtuz. Lloyd flied safely to the ground about the same time as Cassie, who just open her eyes upon seeing land.

"Cassie if you didn't want to skydive you didn't have" said Lloyd, who was nervous she would hate him for the idea of skydiving.

"That…. That…..That WAS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER DONE! We should do it more often." Replied a very happy Cassie

Lloyd blinked, he had been sure she had hated it… but then again what did he know about girls… "You...You LIKED it? But I thought you HATED it?!"

"Why did you think that?" asked Cassie, who was oblivious that she had almost died from not pulling her parachute string.

Lloyd sighed, "Never mind… So follow me"

Just the Cassie realized that they were on a small island with nobody else on, it did Lloyd own it? She mentally shook off all her questions, she would ask later.

Lloyd's mind was being consumed with thoughts of everything that could go wrong as he lead Cassie to as picnic he had set up early that day, it was very normal compared to everything so far, but he still had on surprise left.

Cassie's heart was melted at how much thought and effort Lloyd had put in to this, I mean who rents a helicopter, learns to skydive, and set up a cute picnic on a far away island? "Lloyd this has got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Cassie said

Lloyd was relieved that it wasn't too little (hey! Go big or go home!) "I'm glad you liked it" He responded.

Cassie and Lloyd sat down, and started to tell stories of their friends and families (for Lloyd it was mostly all friend stories)

"And then he had to go out in public in his pink shirt!" (Lloyd's normal version of how he dyed Zane's gi) Said Lloyd

Cassie started to laugh out of control; she could just imagine the scene, "Lloyd that was hilarious! I have to try that on my brother or dad some time!" said Cassie

Lloyd chuckled, "Just make sure you don't get caught" he replied

Lloyd could mentally feel the small white box in his pocket; he felt it was time to give it to Cassie.

"Um Cassie I have something to give you…" said Lloyd

Cassie was shocked, even after spending all this money on the date itself he still had some leftover of a gift? The date was a good enough gift, she didn't need any more. "Lloyd you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I felt… I don't know I just needed to get this for you." Said Lloyd as he pulled out a small white Box with a green ribbon wrapped around on it.

Lloyd handed it to Cassie he slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box; to revile a golden chain with a golden heart with a C engraved in… what was that Diamonds? As Cassie pulled it out she gasped it was diamonds! Lloyd had gotten her a necklace with diamonds on it, on their first date!

"So do you like it?" Questioned Lloyd

"Do I like it? Lloyd this is the most beautiful item I now own! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Cassie leaned over and kissed Lloyd on the cheek, resulting in Lloyd face turning red.

Lloyd blushed "I'm glad you like it"

Just the helicopter returned to the beach with Kai… AND BRYN! On it!

"So how was the date?!" Screamed Bryn trying to be heard over the helicopter.

Cassie and Lloyd looked at each other; I think it was safe to say that it was the best date that they had ever been on. (Yet again had either of them ever gone on a date in the first place?)

Ava was beaming with pride he first cover story had just be released to the public, and from the news. It was already sold out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Just so you guys know What Destiny had in Mind will be getting a drawn cover within the next few day, and also when you see the cover know that it was NOT drawn by me, it is actually being drawn by one of my best friend and just be very thankful that I am not drawing the cover…**

It was three days sense Cassie had last seen Lloyd, and everyone on the Destiny's Bounty was getting ready to go swimming except for Cole and Zane. Jay first had the idea to teach Kai to swim a few weeks ago but they never really got around to it, but Sensei Wu finally agreed that it was important that he knew how to swim. Lloyd, Kai, Nya, and Jay were going to use a small lake that very few people knew about to avoid fans. Lloyd and Cassie had been texting a lot lately and even though the other ninja didn't know why, they were very curious toknow, and Jay was hoping to hack into his phone today to find out.

Kai walked up to the small lake and put his toe in before he stepped away, "Are you guys sure I need to learn to swim? I could die!" Kai said

Nya shook her head, "I control water Kai, if you start to sink I will bring you back up." She replied

Kai nodded still nervous, "Okay but someone needs to teach me first! Don't just push me into the water" He yelled

Jay walked over to the edge and jumped in, "Ok Kai, so you kick your legs, and move your arms" Said Jay

"I know that much! How do I move my arms and legs?" asked Kai

Lloyd shook his head, how does Kai not know how to swim? "Kai you can't learn by watching, you just have to get in!" yelled Lloyd, as he pushed Kai in the three foot section of the lake

"HELP! I AM GOING TO DROWN" Screamed Kai who had no idea how shallow the water was.

All the ninja started to laugh, "Kai! Stand up! Its only three feet deep!" Laughed Nya

Kai stood up, "I knew that, I was just… testing you! Yeah that it!" he said

"OK so try to swim in the shallow part of the lake "said Lloyd who got in the lake along with Nya

Kai started to kick and flail his arms straight up. "Kai try moving forward not up…" Said Nya

Kai looked his teammates swim effortlessly, "Where did you guys learn to swim anyway?" he asked

"My parents taught me when I was 5" said Jay

"My friend taught me at the pool when I was 10" replied Nya

"I don't know how to swim" Said Lloyd

All the ninja's turned to Lloyd, who was currently doing backstroke, "Um Lloyd you're swimming right now" said Jay

Lloyd nodded, "I know, it's not very hard so I figured I learn once I jumped in" He replied

"Wow Lloyd that makes me feel so much better" groaned Kai

"Oh please Kai, if you actually tried you could do it, you're just to afraid" Lloyd teased

Kai's eye twitched, he hated being teased, so he attack Lloyd. Kai swam up to him and though a light punch at his face trying to not actually hurt him.

Lloyd smiled with pride, "Kai I just taught you how to swim" said Lloyd

Just then Kai realized that he couldn't touch the ground any more, and that he had swam over to Lloyd, "Fine, you did." And with that he got out of the lake to pout, even though Lloyd was just trying to help him he still hated losing.

Kai sat down and when to check his phone, once he saw that he had no new texts he went online and searched himself up, to see what the public was saying about him presently, and of course something came up about Lloyd. Kai was about to move past it when he saw the picture, his eyes widened it was Lloyd and Cassie at the roller rink.

Lloyd, Jay, and Nya were having a race, and for the fifth time Nya won, "That's no fair you're the ninja of WATER you must be cheating!" wined Jay

Nya just smiled, "Or maybe I am just that good" she proudly said

Lloyd was about to add to their conversation when he saw Kai waving him on to the beach, "guys I will be right back" Lloyd said

"What is it Kai" asked Lloyd

"Its ninjago gossip, they have an article about you and Cassie" Whispered Kai

Lloyd's eyes widened, "What? Where did ninjago gossip find out about us" he asked

"At the roller rink, they even have a picture of you two" Kai told Lloyd

Lloyd was freaking out, "do they know that the girl is Cassie?" he asked Kai

"Nope, they got a picture of her back" Said Kai

Lloyd sighed; at least they wouldn't harass Cassie, "What should I do then, Ninjago's Gossip is going to hunt me down"

"Well first off you should tell the team, because if they can't find you they will ask us, and believe me they will tell them you're dating because they think you're not" said Kai

Lloyd frowned, how was he going to tell his team that he went on his first date three days ago? "OK I will tell them now" Lloyd said

Lloyd walked in to the Lake, _ah! Why do I have to tell then they will tease me to no end…_ "Jay Nya, I have to tell you something" Lloyd managed to say  
"OK what is it" asked Nya who did NOT think it would be about a girl

"Um well you see, me and Cassie we when on a date three days ago" Lloyd said

Both their eyes widened" Who's Cassie! I need to meet her! I need more girls to be friends with!"

Jay however wasn't so happy, "What you got a girlfriend! When I still don't! No fair!" Jay pouted

Lloyd rolled his eyes "anyway the point is that Ninjago Gossip somehow found out" Lloyd said

Both ninja's groaned at that name, all the ninja hated them for making up lies about them.

"Ok so don't say a word right?" asked Nya

Lloyd nodded, "exactly" he replied

Nya's eyes widened at an idea, "wait she does know you're the green ninja right?" Nya asked Lloyd

"No it would… well change thinks between us" Said Lloyd

Nya rolled her eyes; did Lloyd know anything about girls? "Lloyd you better tell her, she will get so mad if you keep this from her for an extended amount of time" Nya said

"Maybe…" Lloyd muttered

Bryn was sitting in her room playing one of those stupid games on her phone, until she got a text, it was from Kai.

Kai: Hi

Bryn: Hey what's up?

Kai: Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time tomorrow.

Bryn smiled, even though she would never admit it to any one, but after they got over their argument once she and Kai first met, she started to warm up to him, after all they had a lot of things in common.

Bryn: Of course I would, where and when?

Kai: Um…want to take a walk at 4:00 pm? I don't want any of my brothers to find out, they would make this in to a bigger deal then it really is

Bryn also shuddered at the idea of Cassie finding out, she would be mortified.

Bryn: Ok see you then, Bye

Kai: Bye

Ava got an email from her boss; it had to about the dream promotion… Ava started to read her email. "I loved the issue that we put out! Your article made it all work together! And I know you have wanted that big promotion for months now and I plan to give it to you. If you find out who this mystery girl is, we can't just tell our reader that the green ninja has a girlfriend and then never follow up on who she is. But Ava remember, do whatever it takes, I don't care how often you have to lie to get the public to read the next article, heck! You don't have to actually find this girl, just create a fake "mystery girl".

 **So how is it so far? Do you guys want Bryn and Kai to continue their "friendship" or not? Do you guys want me to focus less on Ava and more on Cassie and Lloyd? I am also sorry that Cassie wasn't in this Chapter, and I promise that it won't happen often. So if you liked this Chapter please review! – AveXCninja11**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cassie was extremely bored it was 3:00 pm and Bryn wasn't around to hang out, so she decided to see if Lloyd was free, she dialed his phone number.

Kai had currently set Jays hair on fire and they were now trying MURDER each other, and it took the help of Zane, Cole, and Lloyd to separate them so when the phone rang and Nya saw it was Cassie Lloyd's mystery girlfriend she didn't hesitate to pick up.

"Hello? Lloyd?" said Cassie

"Oh sorry this isn't Lloyd, I'm Nya… Kai's sister" replied Nya, "But I will go get Lloyd now."

"HE BURNT OF ALMOST HALF OF MY HAIR AND YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO BE MAD!" screamed Jay who was struggling against Zane and Cole

"Oh let me at him… He needs to be taught a lesson!" yelled back Kai a struggling against Lloyd

Just then Nya walked in to the room, "hey Lloyd, Cassie's on the phone" she said

Lloyd let go of Kai, "Oh ok", and with that he dashed out of the room leaving no one to restrain Kai…

Lloyd picked up his cell phone, "Hi Cassie what's up?" he asked

"That's the problem, nothing, and I am going to die from the boredom, so do you want to hang out or something?" She asked

Lloyd was about to answer when he heard Jay scream… Eh… he will check on them later… "That sounds like fun, were do you want to go?'' Lloyd asked

"I don't know Candy story? I have a sweet tooth right now…" Cassie replied

Lloyd chuckled, "oh cool, once I raided a town for candy…"

There was silence on Cassie's side and Lloyd realized his mistake, "I was just joking Cassie…"

Cassie sighed in relief, "Oh sorry I overreacted, so what store should we go to…"

Now Lloyd knew almost every Candy store in all of Ninjago (Hey! He had some time on his own when he was too little to go on missions) but the best one he knew was in Ninjago city

"We should go to Joe's Candy, and I swear I am not making this up there is actually a candy store called Joe's sweets…" Said Lloyd making sure Cassie knew he was serious

Cassie Blinked "Joe's Candy?" what sort of name was that? "Ok so should we meet there or…?" Cassie tailed off

"How about I pick you up?" Lloyd asked

"OK, that's cool, how much money should I bring?" Cassie asked

Lloyd smiled, Cassie obviously didn't know Lloyds love for sweets (even though he is not as crazy about them as before) because if she did she wouldn't have asked him that, "Cassie to be completely honest I have no idea, I always end up buying more candy than I am supposed to…"

Cassie giggled at the image; Lloyd didn't seem like the type of person who loved candy, "Alright see you soon ok?" Cassie said

"Ok bye Cassie" Said Lloyd

Lloyd walked in to the ninja and his room and it was a disaster, half the beds were burn from either fire or lightning, and the rest of the room was drenched in water and ice to put the flames out. Lloyd didn't care about any of his stuff, not really any way, but there was one thing he did care about, his photo album; for his last birthday his mom had put together a scrap book about his life as a ninja, it had the picture after the final battle, the picture from when he was still ten, and most importantly the last remaining picture of his dad and himself, but he no longer had that any more. Lloyd felt like the last piece of his dad left on earth was just ripped away from him, he would never she his dads face again, because now, the scrap book was now a pile of ash.

Just them Kai walked in who had a few second degree burns from jays lightning but was otherwise unharmed, "What's you doing Lloyd?" Asked Kai who was curious to why Lloyd was sitting on the ground next to a pile of ash.

Lloyd felt anger strew up inside him, Kai and Jay were the one who were in a fight, and they both got away completely unharmed, but here I am losing the last part of my father because of my brothers stupid fights… Lloyd was to overcome with grief and anger to think straight, and he shot an energy ball at Kai.

Kai unfortunately did not expect this and was too late to dodge Lloyds shot, and his first thought was Lloyds been possessed again… "HELP LLOYDS ATTACKING ME!" Kai screamed

Lloyd however was not going to further attack his best friend for he was already regretting his rash actions, but of course the rest of his team didn't know that; so they had already restrained him.

"Ok Kai what did you do?!" yelled Jay who was convinced that it had been Kais fault (which it sort of was…)

"ME! I didn't do anything! Lloyd just attacked me!" Yelled back Kai,

"Oh please sense when does Lloyd get anger for no reason?" replied Jay

"I agree, it is unlikely Lloyd randomly attacked you" added Zane

"um guys you can let go of me I'm not going to kill Kai, I just let anger take over, now if you don't mind I have some were to be" and just like that the green ninja was gone leaving a very confused group of ninja.

Ava had located the Bounty hours earlier, and had currently been following it and waiting for the green ninja to leave, and eventually he did. Ava followed the green motorcycle to an apartment in the heart of Ninjago city.

Cassie glanced at the clock Lloyd was ten minutes late which was very unlike him, and just then She saw Lloyd's green motorcycle approach.

"I'm sorry I am late, I ran in to some problems..." and that was all Lloyd gave her as they rode to the candy store in silence

Kai was currently spiking his hair to perfection he had a dat... He meant walk planned with Bryn in a few minutes and he had to look perfect. Kai had bought a new t shirt and jeans just for this event, well actually Lloyd did but he didn't need to know that… Kai got on one of his many awesome cars and went to meet Bryn.

Bryn was very excited to see Kai today and got to the park one hour earlier, just because she could. And felt a little nervous when she saw him approach her, which was a big deal, Bryn never got nervous about anything.

"Hi Kai" Bryn smiled as she said his name

"Hey Bryn so how is your day been going?" questioned Kai who was hoping to start a conversation

"It was good how was yours?" replied Bryn who was really hoping they would get thought the awkwardness.

"Um not so great, Lloyd attacked me, and so did Jay?" Kai said with a frown

Bryn jokingly shook her head, "Oh Kai what's you do this time?" Bryn questioned

Kai smiled, "Why does ever one keep asking that?" he responded

Lloyd and Cassie had been at the Candy store for about ten minutes and the awkwardness was long gone (either that or they had both eaten to much sugar to think straight) and they had gone around eating every type of candy they could find.

At the moment Cassie was dramatically gagging "Lloyd I can't believe you made me eat a chocolate covered spider! I could feel it moving in my mouth!" Cassie claimed

Lloyd smiled pride fully, "well I had to get revenge for that barf flavored jelly beans you forced down my mouth didn't I?" he replied

Ava felt like a little kid at a candy store (which she sort of was…) when she had followed the green ninja she never would expect to see that he was hanging out with a girl! And not just any girl! the mystery girl! And she had spent the last half an hour taking pictures, of them on the green ninja's motorcycle, him picking her up, and hundreds of them at the candy store! And now that she knew where she lived she could find her and interview both of them.

Bryn and Kai had been talking nonstop about everything they could think of for the last half of a hour and were both disappointed when Bryn had to leave.

"Well... I have to go... so…" Bryn started to say but was stopped by Kai kissing her on her forehead

"So see you tomorrow?" Kai said with a smirk

Bryn just nodded with her mouth hanging out, as Kai asked if she needed a ride home, she shook her head no, even though she did she was still in too much of a shock to ask.

Lloyd and Cassie were riding on Lloyd motorcycle when they saw Bryn walking alone in the direction of her house, "Do you need a ride?" Asked Cassie, but Bryn just shook her head.

"Hum that was odd," said Cassie

Lloyd nodded in agreement, "Yeah I wonder why she was acting so weird"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Today was a sunny day in Ninjago City and the ninja were all taking advantage of the nice weather. Cole and Jay were going to an amusement park, Zane, Sensei Wu we're going to a museum, Nya and Kai were doing sibling stuff, so Lloyd decided to call up Cassie,

Cassie was in running shirts and running shorts, and tying her shoes when she got a call for Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd what's up?" Asked Cassie

"Well I was wondering if you want to hang out together today." Asked Lloyd

Cassie frowned, she was all ready to go on a run today and didn't want to wait until tomorrow to start running again, "sorry Lloyd, but I can't today, I am going running " she replied

Lloyd frowned; he was really looking forward to see Cassie today, "Oh okay…. OH would you mind if I came with you!" Asked Lloyd

"Ok if you're sure you want to…" said Cassie who wanted to make sure that Lloyd knew that this would be a serious workout.

"Yeah I know, so I will meet you in front of your house in ten minutes? "Questioned Lloyd

"That works for me, see you soon "said Cassie

"Ok so see you then" and with that Lloyd hung up the phone.

Just then Cole walking in, "so Lloyd what are you doing today? " Cole questioned.

"Oh me and Cassie are going on a run." Replied Lloyd

Cole blinked; "let me get this straight we finally have a break from training and you spend it doing more training?" questioned Cole

Lloyd nodded, "basically" Lloyd answered

Cole shook his head "you're a weird person you know that right?" asked Cole

Lloyd nodded, "yep" he responded

Cassie sat on her front step waiting for Lloyd to jog over.

Lloyd jogged up to Cassie, "so how far going we going to go today!" questioned the green ninja

"Well I was thinking 5 miles but if you're not up for that or whatever I totally get it" said Cassie who secretly was hoping they would be able to run the full 5 miles.

Lloyd nodded; they did a 5 mile warm up each morning before training, so it shouldn't be so difficult, "No, I think 5 miles will be fine"

Cassie raised a eyebrow at see that Lloyd didn't even a water bottle, "okay but if you ever get tired tell me and we will stop to rest"

Lloyd nodded, though he didn't think that would be necessary.

The two started to jog oblivious to the dark car trailing them.

Jay and Cole were at mega monster amusement park and surprisingly they ran into no media, however they ran into quite a few fans but the media must have been somewhere else at the moment… But sadly Cole and Jay thought nothing of their absence and just decided it was luck, and they were definitely going to use this luck to their advantage.

Cassie and Lloyd had been running for about ten minutes and were almost done with their second mile. Cassie was very surprised to say the least, I mean sure it was a possibility that Lloyd was naturally very fast, but having high endurance? That took practice.

"Lloyd _, pant_ so are you _pant_ sure that you don't play any sort of sports? Any athletic activity at all?" asked Cassie who was having trouble saying the words without panting after each word.

Lloyd shrugged, "Not really I workout every once and a while but no real sports," _unless you count being a ninja…_

Cassie shook her head, she could not believe this guy, going at a six minute mile and not even breaking a sweat, he was making HER feel out of shape!

"Well you're totally keeping up for not doing any real sports" said Cassie

Lloyd smiled, "thanks Cassie"

But at around three miles his smiled turned into a frown when he saw the same black car he saw a few minutes ago…

Ava was currently watching the green ninja from a sleek black car from a few yards away and was frustrated when she only got 12 minutes without Lloyd Garmadon noticing her, it was time to call Ninjago Gossips paparazzi.

Lloyd whisper in Cassie's ear, "we are being tailed speed up"

Cassie perked up, what did Lloyd mean they were being tailed? "What!" she whispers yelled.

"Just follow me" Lloyd responded

And for the next five minutes they took back streets, made crazy turns and so on, but all their efforts were useless once the paparazzi. They were being attacked by cameras and questions, Cassie just stared at them all dumbfound, _what the heck is going on?_

Lloyd however knew actually what was going on, and they need to get away from the cameras, LIKE NOW!

"Cassie take my hand" whispered Lloyd

Cassie glanced a confused look at Lloyd, "Um why?" she asked

Lloyd was losing his patience, "Just trust me! Please!" he said

Cassie have no other options took his hand, and they were flying.

Lloyd knew he should have told Cassie that he was the green ninja earlier but now was as good time as ever right? He did Airijtuz on to the nearest roof top.

Cassie was in shock, did Lloyd just fly? What was with the cameras? But she would have to ask Lloyd later because they were already running on the roofs of many apartments, away for the cameras.

Lloyd pulled Cassie away from the Ninjago Gossip paparazzi, and pulled out his communication device and contacted Kai.

"Um Kai me and Cassie had a situation…."

Kai and Nya were just getting ice cream and enjoying their day when Lloyds voice rang though Kai communication device giving up there identities.

Kai groaned as he went to respond to Lloyds call for help, "and what type of situation is this?" Kai questioned, knowing they were MANY different situations it could be…

"Um we ran it to Ninjago Gossip…"Lloyd said to Kai hoping that Kai would let him get to the point.

"Are they tailing you guys?" asked Kai who was hoping it was a more normal ninja like situation.

Lloyd sighed, "I wish…" he grumbled as he and Cassie ran farther away from the paparazzi.

Kai's eyes widened, "YOU WISH! How bad is it?!" Kai demanded

"We got corner… with about six news channels and almost ever magazine's paparazzi in all of ninjago; they got some very good pictures..."

Nya gasped that was basically each ninja's worse nightmare, "So what do you need me to do?" asked Kai

"Get the Destiny's Bounty over Ninjago Park as soon as possible got it!" Lloyd Yelled

Kai and Nya were in Jamanakai village and the Destiny's Bounty was "parked" three miles away, they had some serious running to do.

Jay and Cole were currently buying so cotton candy for Jay and (LOTS) of funnel cake for Cole, and the food stand also had a small television with the news on. Jay was the first to notice Lloyds face plastered on the TV (mostly because Cole was to into eating his beloved cake to notice) and asked for a worked to turn the TV up. Jay's eyes widened as he saw the pictures and videos, it looked like Cassie and Lloyd were cornered in an alley, Lloyd looked really freaked and Cassie super confused… The news lady was currently telling Jay that the Green ninja had done Airijtuz to get away from the media and that they were bringing helicopters to follow the…HELICOPTERS! It was clear that Lloyd needed some back up. Jay pulled out his communication device.

"Lloyd I saw the news…" said Jay

"What it's on the news already!" Lloyd yelled into his device

Jay nodded, "Yep and I wanted to warm you they are bringing in helicopter soon…" Jay trailed off

Lloyd was shocked, "Helicopters! What I don't see any… oh wait now I do…"

"So you got an escape plan?"Jay questioned

"Yeah Kai and Nya are brought the Destiny's Bounty to Ninjago city park… Jay I need to run now seriously so just meet me and Cassie there k?" asked Lloyd

Kai and Nya had just gotten to the Destiny's Bounty and we getting closer to Ninjago city, when Nya spotted the helicopters… Kai changed speed, they were now going 92 miles per hour, and got to the park in ninjago city much faster. Lloyd spotted the Destiny's Bounty, "Cassie hold my hand we need to fly to that ship, ok" Lloyd questioned

Cassie nodded, after they were safe she was going to have a long talk with Lloyd…

Lloyd and Cassie were off flying past all the helicopter and cameras landing safely on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, and once Lloyd and Cassie caught their breath Cassie went straight to the questions.

"Ok Lloyd would you like to explain WHAT just happened! " Cassie yelled

Lloyd sighed, "Well you see, I am the green ninja"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Sorry I didn't post** **a** **chapter yesterday, my laptop broke and my sister was using the family computer, because apparently school is more important than fan fiction... But sooner or later I should be posting two chapters for a day to make up for that missed chapter. However in a few weeks or so I may start to update every other day because me and jedimae10 are working on a story together, which may or may not somewhat relate to What Destiny had in Mind…**

Cassie stared at Lloyd dumbfound, she didn't believe it, Lloyd was the green ninja, it explained so much. However Cassie wasn't very happy with him either…

Lloyd Looked down at his shoes and started to fidget with his hand, he was very uncomfortable being stared at. _She is going to be so mad! She is going to hate me! And the media they are never going to let this go…_

Nya however was very pleased to meet Cassie; she almost never hangs out with other girls.

"Cassie how about I give you a tour of the Destiny's Bounty?! And give you some time to process this" Said a very excited Nya as she pulled Cassie out the door to give her a tour of the Destiny's Bounty.

Cassie nodded as she followed the water ninja out the door.

Lloyd, Jay, and Kai were left alone in the bridge of the Destiny's Bounty to process the current situation as well.

"Well… at least now you don't have to tell her anymore…" Jay trailed off

Lloyd sighed, "Let's face it Cassie now probably hates me" Lloyd frowned.

Kai patted Lloyd on the shoulder, "You don't know that… she might be…. Not mad?" He said with lots of hesitation.

Meanwhile Cassie was getting a totally tour of the Destiny's Bounty.

"And this is where we train, and over there is the boy's room... but we're not going to look at the mess, and lastly this is my room!"

Nya lead Cassie in to a large room with dark red walls, and a bed a light blue with the same dark red color symbol on the center of her bed spread. And other than that there were lots of normal things around her room like clothes… tools, weapons, and armor.

Nya and Cassie stood awkwardly in the doorway of Nya's bedroom, until Nya broke the silence, "So do you want to talk about all this I know it's a lot to take in…" Said Nya who was secretly hoping to finally talk with another girl.

Cassie sighed, "Sure, I mean it's a lot to take in, I really don't know how to feel, and should I be happy, confused, mad..." she stopped wondering if she shouldn't be telling Nya what she was thinking.

Nya however was bursting with joy to be talking with another girl, "But Cassie how are you and Lloyd going to go on after this?" Nya asked

Cassie honestly didn't know, "I don't know, I am kind of mad at him for lying to me and everything…" Cassie said

"I mean I just realized that I know nothing about him, nothing at all, and if we continue being friends, I really want him o tell me the truth."

Nya's eyes widened, "Friends?!" She asked

Cassie nodded, "At least for now…" She said

Nya frowned; Lloyd would take that hard, very hard, and after just recently losing his father she didn't know if he could lose Cassie too.

"Just be careful how you word that… he would really beat himself up about that, and the media would slaughter him" Nya told Cassie

Cassie frowned, the media, they were going to hunt her down, and Lloyd as well, they would never forget this.

Lloyd was pacing back and forth, the suspense was killing him, and what would she say!

Kai glanced worriedly at Lloyd; he was usually very calm... and it was unsettling to see him nervous.

"Lloyd calm down I am sure that everything will be fine. " Kai reassured Lloyd; though Kai wouldn't admit it he wasn't so sure…

Lloyd sighed and continued pacing, "Well if I would be mad in her place, and I am never mad, so that says something…" Lloyd told Kai

Cassie and Nya were having a conversation about boys, Nya was telling about her Jay and Cole situation a year ago, and Cassie explained she never dated anyone before Lloyd, when someone walked into Nya's room. Nya and Cassie turned they head, only to see that it was Bryn casually walking in Nya's bedroom.

Cassie blinked how did she get on the Destiny's Bounty! It was hundreds of feet in the air!

"Um Bryn how did you get here, and where did you find the Destiny's Bounty?" Asked a confused Cassie

Nya remembered her as the person Kai was texting, "Did Kai fly you her?" Nya asked

Bryn shook her head, "Nope" she responded

Cassie was now really confused, "Um... Then how did you get here…"

Bryn shook her finger, "Never underestimate the power of sisterhood" She told the two confused girls.

However this only confused them more, "Bryn WHAT are you talking about?!" Asked Cassie

Bryn waved the question off, "One day I will explain to you… anyway I came here as fast as I could once I saw the news" she told Cassie and Nya, "So what are you going to do Cassie?"

Cassie stuttered, "I think I just want to take a break from Lloyd for a little bit" She said

Bryn dramatically moved her hand upward, "Then what are you waiting for go tell him that! Bryn said as she pointed to the door.

Cassie stopped after almost walking out the door, "Wait, Bryn, why aren't you surprised as well?" Cassie asked

Bryn smiled, "Oh I knew all along, and assumed that you did too" She said

Cassie frowned, "and how would I know that?" she questioned

Bryn sighed, "You have much to learn" and with that she walked out the door.

Nya frowned, "Um… is she always like that?" she questioned Cassie.

Cassie nodded "yep" she responded

Kai, Jay and Cole had finally (at least they thought) calmed Lloyd down when Cassie and Nya walking into the bridge, _this is it after this I will never see Cassie again…_

Nya looked around, "Guys do you know were Bryn is" she asked her brother.

Kai was very confused now, "When was Bryn here…" he asked

Nya waved him off, "I will tell you later." She told her brother.

By now Cassie had (sort of) built up the courage to tell Lloyd what she thought about him being the green ninja, and not to mention lying to her...

Cassie looked at her shoes she hoped she wouldn't regret this, "So um Lloyd I have been thinking…" She started.

Lloyd looked up, at least she wasn't screaming at him, "Yes" he added

Cassie sighed, "Well you know I was very shocked about the entire ninja situation, but it's not that that really got me it was... you lying to me…"

Lloyd shamefully hung his head, "yeah I know, I am really sorry Cassie" he told her

Cassie held back tears she hated doing this to both of them, "And maybe it would be best, if we didn't see each other anymore, or at least for now, I just need a break from you…" Cassie choked back a sob.

All the other ninja held their breath (who weren't polite enough to give them any privacy) waiting to see how Lloyd would respond to this.

Lloyd bit his lip, this was worse than her yelling at him, much worse, he fought the need to run away right then. "Ok Cassie I will respect that…it your decision to make…" Lloyd choked a little at the end.

Lloyd may have been somewhat stay calm in this situation, But for Cassie it was too much and she ran out of the bridge with Nya chasing after her. And as soon as she left, Jay started to laugh, "Oh man, Lloyd, that's sooo much worse than being friend zoned" Jay laughter out

And with that Lloyd ran out, leaving a laughing Jay and an angry Kai…

Kai slammed Jay against the wall, "You despicable human being! You're lucky I didn't set your hair on fire just then!…" Jay gulped this wasn't going to end well for him

Lloyd was currently in the training room, destroying stuff; it started out just punching a few punching bags, then kicks, then spinjituz, then elemental powers... Lloyd knew he had it coming but, he had hoped that he would be able to tell her in his own time, as he shot energy beams at dummies he wondered why destiny would chose now for Cassie to learn the truth about him.

 **How was this chapter, I don't know why but this one was really hard to write and I couldn't decide how I wanted Cassie to respond to Lloyd being the green ninja, and also if anyone was wondering about this "power of sisterhood" that Bryn keeps mentioning know that it isn't going to lead to any thing, it's just for a joke and a inside joke between me and jedimae10. And like always please review if you liked this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lloyd sat at the table twisting the fork around in the palm of his hand, it had been two days sense the whole media problem, and Cassie had made no attempt to contact Lloyd, and Lloyd who stayed true to his promise, had not tried to contact Cassie either. Lloyd was nothing short of heartbroken but the other ninja didn't know that, Lloyd had always been good at managing his emotions, and was VERY good at attracting attention away from him when he wanted to. Lloyd who although was usually one of the quieter (somewhat) of the ninja the past few days he had been extra quite. Lloyd was thinking about everything that he did wrong at this particular moment, _I should have told her sooner, been stealthier around the media…_ his thoughts were interrupted by sensei Wu walking in to the room.

"I have noticed that I have made you only train without your elemental power lately…" Sensei started

All the ninja sent nervous glances around the room, let's just say, they don't always listen to their Sensei.

Sensei Wu sent a glare at the ninja that would make the overlord coward, "At least I thought you did… but for these who DID listen to me can use their elemental power, however Jay, Kai, Cole, you will be expected to fight Zane, Lloyd, or Nya, who must use their elemental powers in the fights." He told them

All the ninja groaned, this wasn't going to be a fun day.

Cassie was currently in her bed room windows blocked by their shades so the media that was camping out side of her apartment wouldn't find them. So in result of the crazed media Cassie had not left the house in two, TWO days! And her room was covered in tears and chocolate (which is the solution to everything) and after she left the Bounty she had been weeping for, I don't know 6 hours or so, and she looked very pitiful. Cassie's was lying on her bed watching a comedy movie, hoping it would make her laugh, and it sort of worked, but after a few seconds of laughing she started to cry, unlike Lloyd Cassie was VERY bad at hiding her emotions. A few second later the commercials came on, it was fine at first but the then a reading commercial came on (pretend it was filmed a long time before Naddakan) . The commercial started with a lap with Zane's reflection on it fighting skeletons then Jay, then Kai, then Cole… Cassie tensed up, then Lloyd fell out of the sky (looking ridicules if I might add) and blasted the large skeleton. As he was talking about not being able to read, Cassie grabbed the nearest object off her bed and chucked it at her computer.

"LIER!" She screamed, as she grabbed the nearest object and throw it at the screen trying to hit Lloyd, her phone smashed into the TV knocking over the TV and cracking her phone.

Her phone, it was the reason she was so depressed about all this! If only she had never dropped her phone! And with all her strength she again throws it at the wall completely smashing the screen.

Just then Cassie mother walked in alarmed by the very large smashing sound, "Cassie are you okay…" her mother asked who had hoped nothing was damaged, OH! And also that Cassie wasn't hurt…

Cassie flopped back on her bed, "No…" she mumbled

And at this Cassie's mom had had enough, "I don't have time for this! I am calling Bryn!" who was known for whipping people back into life.

Cassie groaned, "Fine" she muttered as her mom walked out of the room with hand on the phone dialing Bryn.

Lloyd was watching Jay and Zane spare, and Zane would obviously be the winner, and he wasn't the only one watching, Sensei had come to watch too, to make sure his instructions were followed. After Lloyd and Nya had also fought he left them alone to train being somewhat satisfied, and that was his first mistake. The ninja all stopped as soon as Sensei left which confused Lloyd who was practicing his kicks, he knew even when Sensei wasn't watching they would still train, even if they didn't always train correctly...

They all walked over to Lloyd and Cole was the first to speak, "So Lloyd after the Cassie incident we gave her a day to call you before we intervened" He told Lloyd

Lloyd sighed, "Isn't this MY business?" he asked them

Jay spoke up next, "Well you see we weren't going to at first, but then when you got out of bed at 2:00 am and started to pace for like hour! We knew that you weren't over Cassie." Jay explained to Lloyd

Lloyd blinked, "Um, how did you know I got out bed I thought I did a good job of stealthily sneaking away…" Lloyd trailed off

Kai was the next to speak, "Yep you actually did, but you know once your heat signature leaves our room at night we all get shocked."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, "Wait… you rigged my bed?!" Lloyd exclaimed

Jay laughed nervously, "That's… that's beside the point…., the point is we need a plan for you to apologize to Cassie" he told Lloyd

Lloyd sadly sighed, "Guys you heard her, she doesn't want to see me, ever."

Nya scoffed, "Oh please, Cassie probably just said that because she was in pain, believe me, it's a girl thing." Nya explained to Lloyd

Lloyd sighed there was no way he was getting out of this now, "Fine what is the plan" Lloyd mumbled, and the other ninja grinned

Cassie sat on her bed really hating her life, not only was she still sobbing every 5 minutes but now she had to be uncomfortable and cry at the same time! Bryn had just left after getting Cassie looking somewhat decent again. And to get her mind of Lloyd she turned on the news hoping other people's troubles would distract her from her own, but of course who was on the news? Lloyd.

"After catching the green ninja, Lloyd Garmadon with his mystery girlfriend now known as Cassandra Greene, we have yet to hear any more news about their love life, but know we see the green ninja on the streets of ninjago city running from our camera crew" the report announced

Cassie groaned feeling tears returning to her eyes and shut off the TV.

Lloyd however was NOT running down the streets of ninjago, that was very much not his style, no, instead he was lurking in the alleys of ninjago city sneaking towards Cassie's house. _Why am in doing this? She is going to hate me even more for breaking her promise…_ he was cut off by the vibration on his communication device, the signal, the signal that the reporters at Cassie's house had left to try to interview "Lloyd".

Kai was enjoying this chase very much; first off he got to wear the green ninja suit… NOT THAT HE WAS STILL WISHED HE COULD BE THE GREEN NINJA! Second he was wearing this ridiculous Lloyd's hair wig, which apparently they sold in stores… and third he wanted a front row seat when they saw that he wasn't Lloyd, he could just imagine their faces…

Lloyd was being a ninja using his stealth to get past, any other crazy fans as he ran though alleys and back streets. He was just a street away from Cassie the girl who broke his heart and the girl's heart he broke, he ran into the ongoing traffic.

Sensei had not heard the usual compilations, bragging, ect, from the training room, so he went to check on them to make sure that everything was going on in the training room. He opened the squeaking door and saw the thing he feared most emptiness. They was a complete silence that hovered over the room, and of course if the ninja were ordinary teenage he would have called them, or suspected they snuck out, but of course they were not normal teenagers they were ninja, the biggest hero's and celebrities in all of ninjago, and not to mention never ALL snuck out of training all at once. Sensei Wu's ninja skills kicked in and went to search for his pupils, but before he did that he contacted the authorities to notify him if they saw anything out of place or odd and even told them why, which was his second mistake.

Lloyd was on the other side of the street, still kind of in shock of having to jump on a car to avoid being hit, but was brought back to reality by seeing Cassie's apartment building when he remembered his mission. Lloyd scanned the building for a way to enter Cassie's apartment undetected, he saw the balconies. Lloyd was doing flips Airijtuz and climbing up the building with incredible speed, and once he got to the balcony that belonged to Cassie only then did he realize that there were fire escape stairs. _Oh well at least I got some exorcize that I usually would get from training…_ now all Lloyd had to do was walk though which lead straight to Cassie's room, there was no turning back he turned the knob.

 **Wow! I can't believe I am at twenty thousand words already! It's been like two weeks sense I started writing this! I am still in awe that I can write 1500 words every day, believe me it's a miracle, I have the world's worse typing skills! But any how… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! –AveXCninja11**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lloyd turned the knob, it didn't move, it was locked. _Darn!_ Lloyd mentally yelled, there were now only three ways to enter though that door, 1, Blast it to pieces, 2, knock and hope Cassie opens it, 3, and pick the lock. Lloyd ran each scenario though his head, blasting her door open wouldn't help his plead, he doubted she would open if he knocked, so picking the lock it was. Lloyd fumbled though his sweatshirt pocket hoping to find something to pick the lock; he had a plastic fork, _a plastic fork_. Lloyd sighed, but who knew may be, one day picking locks with forks would be a usefully skill…

Kai was starting to tire out he was out running _cars_ for the past 15 minutes, and even a ninja gets tired at some point. Kai scratched his head, _man these Lloyds wigs are sooo itchy_ he wanted to just throw it at the media, but he just needed to give Lloyd ten more minutes, just ten minutes before he got his reward, the look and the media's face.

Lloyd mentally groaned as he tried to pick the lock for the sixth time, he would try one more time before plan b… _click_ the handle of the door turned Lloyd smiled he was successful.

Cassie was in the family room eating her feelings and watching the news about Lloyd (at the end she just couldn't look away) her mom had just left to go to a meeting at work when she heard a click of a door being unlocked, someone was breaking in her house! Cassie sneaked into the kitchen where she grabbed the largest knife she could find to protect herself as see entered her room, she saw a man in a gray sweatshirt with a hood covering his eyes entering her room. and without hesitation she throw her knife.

But Lloyd was a ninja and an untrained girl throwing a kitchen knife at him wasn't even dangerous in his book. Lloyd without even realizing Cassie had thrown a knife at him he spun around and caught the knifes handle.

Cassie gulped if this intruder came unarmed originally, then he wasn't any more, and he had just caught a spinning knife in the air it was very obviously that if he tried to harm her she would be harmed.

Lloyd chuckled nervously he didn't think Cassie was the _I am going to murder you_ type of anger but what did he know. "Ummm hey Cassie, I knew you were mad at me but I didn't think you were _that_ mad." Lloyd said

Cassie sighed in relief as much as she didn't want to see Lloyd, an insane killer with a knife was much worse.

"Lloyd?" Cassie glanced at the live new that was still on, and it still showed Lloyd running though the streets.

"Um how are you in two places at once…" she questioned wondering if this was even Lloyd.

Lloyd scratched the back of his neck, "Oh yeah that's Kai… he had to get rid of insane media…" Lloyd explained.

"Any how… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She yelled at the green ninja

Lloyd sighed, "Well you see… I am just no ready to let you go" he whispered

Cassie glanced at her feet thinking of her response to such a statement.

Kai was running out of running space, and multiple paparazzi's had him surrounded and there were helicopters above. And a few second later he had to surrender to the media, this is what he was waiting for, he pulled off his or Lloyds mask. The very fake looking wig was exposed; the everyone in the media froze waiting to see what this imposter would do next. Kai smiled this was the moment he was waiting for.

Kai cleared his voice, "I am Lloyd! The green ninja, I can shoot energy!" said kid with a squeaky totally fake voice ,with that Kai started to prance around pretending to shoot energy.

Just then the police showed up, thinking this was the person who kidnapped the ninja, "HANDS UP! We are taking you in!" the commissioner yelled at Kai

But Kai was a ninja and he was not about to turn himself in, he turned and ran.

Cassie pushed her lips together, even though she would never tell Lloyd she wasn't over him either but sometimes going someone an extra chance is like giving someone an extra bullet for their gun after they missed you the first time.

Lloyd hung his head nervous by Cassie's silence hoping that she would just say something.

Cassie opened her mouth, "I will give you ONE chance to redeem yourself! ONE CHANCE! And if you so much as stretch the truth will throw another knife at you!" she yelled at Lloyd trying to get her point across to Lloyd who was nodding rapidly.

Lloyd couldn't believe it! He got a second chance! His thoughts however were interrupted.

"A second chance to be my friend nothing more!" Cassie reminded the green ninja

Lloyd flinched that wasn't what he had in mind, "Oh... Um... Yeah... I get it…" he mumbled

Just then a hash beeping came from Lloyd communication device making both Cassie and Lloyd jump.

Cassie sent a confused glace at Lloyd, "Is that your cell phones ring tone…" she asked the green ninja.

Lloyd rapidly shook his head, "No non that isn't my phone, it's my communication device." He explained to Cassie

Cassie blinked, "So a phone, right?" she asked confused on the difference of a phone and communication device.

Lloyd pulled up his sleeve reveling the bracelet like phone that he could use to stay in contact with his team mates, "No it's a tool we use to stay in contact in missions" he explained

"Well answer it it's probably important!" Cassie reminded Lloyd

Lloyd clicked the accept button,"Lloyd I am in a bit of a jam" Kai voice blared though the communication device on Lloyd wrist.

Lloyd sighed in annoyance, what had he done this time? "What did you do Kai" he asked the red ninja

Lloyd could hear Kai sigh, "Oh um me? Nothing! It really no big deal… I am just in a holding cell…. And you see I need you to bail me out…" Kai trailed off

Cassie's eyes widened this was their no big deal? "Well Lloyd I better let you handle this…" Cassie said hinted Lloyd to leave her bed room.

"Oh yeah your right I should be going…" Lloyd mumbled as he left her room and jumped off the balcony freaking out Cassie.

Lloyd though was a ninja and he could jump off building without even worring about the possibility of death, so he landed on his feet. Lloyd turned back on his communication device to continue his conversation with the red ninja of fire.

"So why are you in a holding cell again?" Lloyd questioned

"Well you see for some unknown reason the entire police force thinks I kidnapped you, Jay, Cane Nya, Cole, and… AND ME! So I need you to come and confirm my identity." Kai explained to Lloyd

Lloyd sighed, "And you are completely positive that I will NOT have to pay any money to get you out… correct?" Questioned Lloyd who wasn't so quick to believe it would be as easy as saying that Kai's the red ninja of fire.

"I never said that"

Lloyd groaned, "How much do I have to pay?" he asked Kai

"5,000 dollars" Kai calmly told Lloyd

Lloyd eyes widened, "WHAT! " Lloyd exclaimed

"You wouldn't leave me here would you? A team leader never leaves any one behind…"

Lloyd grumbled, "I know, I will be there in ten" if Kai keep this up he would be broke again soon.

Kai sighed in relief, "Thanks I owe you one" Kai said as he hung up.

Lloyd still wasn't brought down by this event because there was one main thought running through his head, _Cassie gave me a second chance_ and with that thought he ran off to the jail, oblivious to the pair of golden eyes watching him from the shadows…

 **Ahhh! Another cliff hanger! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I also wanted to mention that I am going to write a short humor story on ninja and cannot pick between two ideas so I created a poll so that you guys could tell me what you wanted to read more, please go check it out! And please review if there is anything good, bad, about this chapter!**

– **AveXCninja11**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lloyd and Kai were walking out of the police station, Lloyd ignoring Kai, he was pretty angry about paying 5,000 to get Kai out of Jail.

Kai sighed, "Hey it could have been worse! They could have found my communicate device!" Kai exclaimed

Lloyd shook his head, "How did they even catch you? I thought you were supposed to be a ninja!?"

Kai look at his feet obvious embarrassed at being caught, "They had guns…" he murmured

"So did nindroids and you never got… oh wait you did…" Lloyd told Kai

"I am sorry ok? And you weren't running around for an hour!" Kai exclaimed

Lloyd eyes widened, "The media didn't catch you right?"

Kai didn't turn to look at Lloyd, "Maybe they did…"

Lloyd groaned, "You know maybe you shouldn't have skipped training it looks like you could use the practice"

Just then something hard hit Lloyd and Kai on the head forcing them both to the ground with much force.

Cassie knocked on the tall red oak door, and seconds later Bryn so slightly opened it, but when she saw it was Cassie she pushed it aside.

Bryn smiled, "Cassie! you don't look completely dead anymore!"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Way to make me feel more confident" she groaned

Bryn smirked, "did you see the news? When the media caught Kai? It was really funny! he had a blond wig on and everything!"

Cassie shook her head, "yeah it was funny, but I came to talk about more important matters" Cassie whisper, and without any warning Bryn pulled Cassie inside.

"What is it?!" she screamed, Bryn wasn't a very patient person…

"I saw Lloyd…" Cassie whispered

Bryn's eyes widened, "WHAT! WHERE! WHEN! WHY! HOW!" Bryn blasted off questions

Cassie sighed this was going to take a while.

Lloyd and Kai groaned after being pushed to the ground, but they were ninja one hard hit wasn't enough to take them down, they hoped back up, their eyes alert. But nothing could have prepared them for what they saw, they saw Sensei Wu! Kai let out a yelp, Sensei Wu was known for his "creative" harsh forms of punishment, and if he knew they skipped training… Lloyd didn't want to think about it.

"Would you like to explain…WHY YOU SKIPPED TRAINING?!" Sansei Wu yelled at the two nervous ninja

"Um… stuff…" Kai mumbled figuring Sensei was the one who hit them, most likely with his staff.

Sensei Wu shook his head, "I mean I expected it from you Kai, but Lloyd? Sense when do you skip training? And where are Cole, Zane, Nya, and Jay?!"

Kai's eyes widened, "Hey! What do you mean you expect it from me?!"

Bryn was in tears from laughing so hard, "You throw a knife at him?! And he caught it! I don't know why I find that image so funny!"

Cassie shook her head "neither do I, believe me it was wasn't funny at the time" she responded

Bryn shook off her laughter, "So you guys got back together? Is that basically what you're trying to tell me?"

Cassie shook her head, "no I am giving him one more chance to be friends" she explained

Bryn's eyes widened "You friend zoned him?! You friend zoned the green ninja? Why does he even stay with you then?" Bryn asked

"What's the big deal about him being the green ninja? Isn't that like just sort of a higher rank in the police force or something, but with powers?"

Bryn started at her, "Are you serious? Where have you been! Do you ever listen to the News?!"

Cassie shook her head "no not really" She told Bryn

Bryn groaned, "They don't deal with normal criminals, they deal with stuff like the overlord or ghosts, and Lloyd just recently became there leader earlier this year," Bryn Explained

Cassie's eyes widened, "Ghosts! How do YOU know all this stuff! And what's a overlord.."

Bryn blushed, so I learned on the news, some Kai told me…"

Cassie looked at Bryn like a confused kitten, "Kai? When do you guys talk? Don't you hate each other?"

Bryn started to play with the types of her shirt, even though Cassie didn't realized it she had a small crush forming on the ninja of fire, "I don't know… but any way back to Lloyd… you really know nothing about all the times he saved the world!"

Cassie Stared at her in shock, "He saved the world?"

Bryn sighed; "Yes Cassie, the ninja have saved the world MANY times" Bryn spoke to Cassie like she was talking to a three year old.

Bryn shook her head at Cassie's lack of knowledge about the ninja, "Seriously where have you been? It is almost so amazing that you don't know this that I would almost call it a talent, almost"

Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, and Lloyd were doing pushups, it wouldn't be that bad, but there had to do pushups for three hours straight, and they only had 30 seconds left before they could stop.

"Whose stupid idea was that?!" Asked Kai once they had finished their part 1 punishment, they still lost video games for a week and had to go to a fan meet and greet.

"If my memory is correct, I believe it was YOUR idea!" Blamed Cole

Zane nodded "Kai I believe Cole correct my memory card has you explaining the plan to us"

Kai rolled his eyes, "What ever… OH LLOYD HOW DID IT GO! YOU NEVER TOLD US!"

Lloyd sighed, "It could have gone better, and she throw a knife at me"

All the ninja winced that wasn't the answer they were expecting.

Jay's eyes widened, "She WHAT! Did she hit you?!"

Lloyd shook his head no, "of course not! I don't think she knew it was me" he explained "It least I hope that's why she throwed the knife at me…"

"Well when are you going to fix this mess?" asked Nya, who honestly didn't see Cassie as the knife throwing type of girl.

"We are going some were to hang out and talk it out, I should text her the time and location…" Lloyd trailed off

Cassie understand more Lloyd's reason for not telling her who he was more after Bryn explained what the ninja really did for ninjago and felt rather guilty for being so harsh to Lloyd and felt even more so when she got a text message from the green ninja himself.

Lloyd: I am really sorry about lying and ever thing but do you still want to hang out tomorrow, maybe at three?

Cassie: I'd love too! Where do you want to go!

Lloyd looked at his phone screen in shock he didn't expect her to be so… well nice.

Lloyd: I have a place in mind were the media wouldn't be able to find us.

Cassie: Ok! See you there!

Lloyd: okay bye

Cassie: Bye!

Ava sat down in her new office, it was very spacey and had a one wall entirely made up of widows, she was happy with her promotion but there was lots more stress in the deal, she was in charge of the cover stories and I think everyone in Ninjago Gossip knew which news was most popular, news about the ninja. And she was no different, but she was working in the most popular magazine company in all of ninjago, she had the resources to find out more about the ninja than any other organization, and she had a plan that if correctly pulled off, could make her the richest person in all of ninjago!

 **Ava's BACK! And now she has some sort of plan… wonder how that will turn out… Sorry I didn't post a Chapter yesterday, I planned on getting two done yesterday but I had a lot planned so it just didn't happen, though I did start working on something else. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lloyd was in a crazy disguise, ever sense the media "accident" it was impossible to go any were without attracting unwanted attention Lloyd and Cassie were going to try to fix their relationship after the media attacked them, and promised he had a secret location that they would never find them, he did have many, but most were very odd.

"How about Nya's secret samurai cave!" Jay suggested

"Um isn't it a secret cave for a reason?" Asked Lloyd

Kai rolled his eyes at jays suggestion, "Maybe Chen's island?" asked Kai

Lloyd sighed, "Maybe were over thinking this… why can't we just go to my dad-… mom's monastery?" Lloyd suggested "It has no creepy weapons or weird back stories, its perfect!"

Cole shrugged "Sure why not, all though you have to deal with all the students there and there are weapons there!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Yeah just training equipment though, that's normal enough"

Kai sighed, "You realized we have a strange normal?" Kai asked

Lloyd smiled. "I guess she is just going to have to accept that."

Lloyd and Cassie had just left and Kai had to deal with girl problems of his own, Bryn. Though none of the other ninja even slightly suspected it he… didn't totally hate her… and maybe even liked her a little. Bryn crossed his mind very often and he wondered if she ever thought about him. _Ok enough Kai! You don't have time for girls! But Bryn's just so…STOP!_ Kai walked over to his phone, maybe it was time he did some other than video games on the weekend….

Lloyd and both in crazy disguises rode though the forest of tranquility, and Cassie was acting very different than a few nights ago and it was safe to say that Lloyd was weirded out.

"So where are we going again? You're killing me with suspense" Cassie asked

Lloyd smiled, "Believe me it's nothing really special, no creepy weird places today"

Cassie frowned she honestly was really looking forward to seeing some secret ninja hide out, but also noticed there very little conversation, "Wow! The suns really bright today I should have brought my sun glasses!" she commented

Lloyd frowned, he never sun in his eyes must be because his eyes are used to his energy power, "Oh it is? I couldn't tell, my eyes are used to intense light." He explained

Cassie slightly turned her head, "Why" she asked

Lloyd shrugged, "my elemental power is just really bright…" he told Cassie

Cassie's eyes widened, "It is can I see it?" she asked

"I'll show you when we get there"

Kai stared at his cell phone have a mental battle with himself, _I should totally call her, no you shouldn't! Why not? You will get teased so much! Even Lloyd might! But I may like her…NO!_

"Hello Kai, why have you been sitting by the phone for the last ten minutes?" Zane asked the conflicted ninja

Kai sighed he figured Zane was the the only ninja that wouldn't tease him and he may be could give him so advice. "Zane what would you do… if you thing you like someone, but don't know if they like you" Kai asked

Zane blinked confused to why Kai would be troubled by a question with such a simple answer, "Then I would ask the person to see if they like me as well" he told Kai, oblivious to the fact that these feelings were for a girl and stronger than friendship…

Kai frowned was it really so easy? He didn't think so. "Ok thanks Zane" Zane nodded as he walked away.

Lloyd and Cassie got of the motorcycle and walked up to a house looking building, "Oh Cassie, I hope your ok with little kids" Lloyd explained

As they walked in to the front yard of the "house sure enough about a dozen little kids ran up to Lloyd ohhhing and ahhing about him being the green ninja when a older lady maybe in her 50's or so walked up to Lloyd.

"Lloyd! I haven't seen you sense-"Misako stopped knowing Lloyd's father's funeral was a touchy subject, when she noticed Cassie.

Misako's eyes widened, "LLOYD! You didn't tell me you got a girlfriend!" Misako exclaimed

Lloyd turned a dark shade of red, "That's because she is NOT my girlfriend! Mom so please stop your making me look like a idiot! Lloyd whispered to his mother

Misako sarcastically nodded, "What ever you say Lloyd…. But any way what brings you here?" she asked

"Me and Cassie wanted to hangout without all of ninjago knowing, so can we?" asked Lloyd

Misako nodded, "I will try to keep away the children but I make no promises" she explained to Lloyd

"Ok, well me and Cassie will be upstairs" Lloyd explained.

Cassie and Lloyd were walking up the stairs, "Um Lloyd who was that again and where are we exactly?" Asked Cassie who was really confused

Lloyd crated his neck, "Oh that was my mother, she and my dad made this monastery after the final battle" Lloyd explained to Cassie

Cassie nodded it for some reason had never crossed her mind that the all powerful green ninja had parents, "Oh cool when will I get to meet your dad?"Cassie asked Lloyd

A grim looked fell over Lloyd's face, "You won't" Lloyd sadly stated

Cassie frowned oblivious to Lloyd dark look, "why not?" she asked

"Because he's dead"

Cassie flinched, _note to self avoid family talk,_ "Oh" was all she said in response

Eventually Cassie and Lloyd reached a room which used to be a attic but was converted into some sort of loft, with beanbags, couches, flat screen TV's, slushy machines, and over one hundred awards littering the walls and shelf's, _I will have to ask about that later.._ Lloyd nervously sat down on the couch anticipation all the questions that awaited him as Cassie took a seat next to him.

Kai finally had the confidence to call Bryn, he picked up the phone and dialed her number, and there was no turning back. _Rung ring! Ring ring!_ "Hello?"

Kai gulped, "They Bryn its Kai"

"Hi Kai what's up?" Bryn asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to you now…maybe go to a baseball game?" Kai nervously asked

Bryn blinked, "Like on a date?" She said intensely torturing Kai

Kai's eyes widened, "What! No! Well maybe! I don't know…"

"Yes"

Kai frowned unsure if he heard correctly, "What was that?" he asked her

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you" Bryn responded

"You would!"

"Yep" said Bryn

Kai couldn't hold back his grin, "Oh ok! I will pick you up at 5:00 pm! And don't worry about the money I will just "borrow" some of Lloyd's" Kai explained

"Oh ok see you then! Bye" Bryn said

"Bye"

Ava smiled at her last meeting she had just found someone that the ninja trusted and someone who wouldn't mind spilling all their secrets to the public, as long as she paid him for it. Ava smiled thinking about wonderful her plan was turning out.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I was going to make one long one but later decided to split it in to two smaller chapters. I also bet you guys know who Ava hired… Any how I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lloyd and Cassie sat down, and Cassie took another moment to look around, she took a few seconds to read some of the awards, most said stuff about saving ninjago about also about some "Final battle"

Lloyd glanced around the room suddenly feeling embarrassed about all the trophies, his father had thrown them all into the attic/lounge because it kind of looked like he was bragging, well he was very proud back then…

Cassie turned to Lloyd realizing she had been staring at the award a little too long, "So what's you get all these for?" she asked curiously.

Lloyd shrugged "mostly after the final battle, when all the other ninja became teachers I got a few awards…" Lloyd explained

Cassie looked around again; there were defiantly more than a few, but she had bigger questions in mind, "What's the final battle?" Cassie asked

"Oh it was a battle between me and the overlord, who at the time was also my father at the time, to restore the balance" Lloyd explained

Cassie blinked even more confused, "How is it possible of one person to be two..."

"Possession"

Cassie narrowed her eyes in confusion, "You know what just stop trying to explain this, really am just getting more and more confused" She explained.

Lloyd nodded, "I can understand why, we live a very…" Lloyd stopped trying to think of the right word, "Confusing life?"

Cassie nodded in agreement, "Yes, very confusing"

Kai and Bryn were flying in Kai's jet faces both white from a near death experience when Bryn insisted that she could fly a jet… needless to say it didn't go well.

"Well I am never letting you fly again" Kai commented

Bryn shook her head, "Believe me; I don't think it will happen again soon…" Bryn replied

Kai smirked, "I just feel bad for that elderly couple you almost torched when you tried to run us into the ground…"

Bryn snorted, "I already feel bad you don't have to rub it in." Bryn said as they landed.

Kai smiled feeling glad that Lloyd had bought them the best seats in the house, and not to mention the most expensive, though Kai doubted Lloyd would be very happy if he ever found out… oh well who says he had to know…

"So where are our seats again?" Bryn asked as they walked in to the stadium.

Kai put on a cocky smirk as he pointed to the best seats in the house, "it's not much but, at least it has catering!"

Bryn frowned, catering? That didn't sound right… then she finally took the time to look at the map, and saw the seats, "YOU" she pointed at Kai "can afford THOSE seats?" She suspiciously questioned

"Well I am one of the biggest celebrities in Ninjago aren't I?" He questioned

Cassie and Lloyd were in the middle of a conversation about life as a ninja and life as a soon to be college student when they were both blinded by a flash of a camera (at least Cassie was)

Lloyd turned with a look of disgust on his face, "MOM! What are you doing!?" Lloyd Yelled at his Misako.

Lloyd mom smiled, "That's a good one! It's going in the scrap book!" She yelled with glee

Lloyd's eyes widened, "Scrap book?! What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked

"It's just a hobby I took up after corridor of elders indent…" She trailed of; knowing that Lloyd was very sensitive about that particular topic.

Lloyd looked downwards, "Oh, ok, can you leave us now?" Lloyd asked his mother

Misako nodded, "I think I got what I came for…" she said ominously as she left the room.

Cassie blinked, she didn't understand a word of Lloyd and his moms conversation "What was she saying something about corridor of welders?" she asked

Lloyd shook his head, "Corridor of elders and it's where I… cursed my father to the cursed realm…" Lloyd stop he didn't want to go any farther down memory lane.

Cassie nodded in fake understanding, she didn't really understand this whole realm and cursed part but she got that it was bad, "Oh I am sorry…" she said not sure how else to respond.

Lloyd sighed sadly; "Yeah…" he whispered to him self

Cassie didn't like awkward situations so she quickly tried to change the subject, "Well on the way here I remember you saying that you would show me these "Magic powers" you had…" Cassie trailed off

Lloyd gave a small smile, still refusing to look up, "I guess I did, well lets go in the back yard we need the room…"

Kai and Bryn sat on their cushioned seats enjoying their 5 star catering, Bryn shook her head, "this is insane, and I feel like I am enjoying the seats more than the game!" Bryn exclaimed

Kai smiled he was genuinely glad Bryn was enjoying the expensive seats; it was defiantly a good idea to hack in to Lloyd's bank- what? He had to pay somehow…

"Yeah they turned out to be better than I thought they would be! And our team is creaming the other team as well!" Kai said

But before Bryn could respond a ball went flying into the stands, and soon would hit a few people ten rows up… Kai didn't hesitate to jump on his seat and fly up using Airijtuz to snatch the ball to give to Bryn; unfortunately this act attracted some attention…

Bryn turned to Kai seat just in time to see him slowly descending with the signed ball in his lefty hand, and she couldn't but help be impressed, "Nice move" she added with a smile

Kai smirked, "sadly stunts like that attract some attention… from killer fans, and we should be leaving now…"

Bryn raised an eyebrow at the girl already climbing over their seats to see the famous red ninja of fire... "You think?" Bryn asked Kai

Kai shook his head, we can just hope that no news reporters are here... oh and I almost forgot this is for you," and with that Kai handed Bryn the baseball with the signature of the most famous baseball player written on it.

Bryn smiled, Kai was really kind right now, so much different than when they first meet…

Kai cleared his throat, "If you don't want to be attacked in a few moments I suggest you take my hand, Bryn smiled as she took it, and they we off.

Cassie and Lloyd were in the monasteries backyard were Lloyd was about to show her his elemental powers.

"So do you want me to show you them from most boring to the most impressive or the other way around?"Lloyd questioned

Cassie pretended to ponder the question for a moment before telling Lloyd she wanted the first option; boring to most impressive. Lloyd thought for a moment what was the least boring any way? Airijtuz probably, sense she had already seen him do that, then spinjituz? He wasn't sure.

"Um this is Airijtuz, I think you remember me doing it before" Lloyd said as he flied up. Cassie did remembered but didn't expect it to be at the bottom of the list, but now that they weren't running from the media Cassie had a chance to get a better look at it, now she saw it looked somewhat like a green tornado with a long tail.

"Cassie nodded as Lloyd landed, "I remember that, I was also in it correct?"

Lloyd nodded, "Yep, next is spinjituz" Lloyd spun and a spiral of green energy him to create a tornado, sort of like so Airijtuz, minus the flying part.

Cassie tried to mask her amazement, but she couldn't help but stare as the green faded, she had to admit that was pretty cool.

Lloyd smiled at Cassie astonishment he could only image her response to his energy dragon… "And this, is what's left of my elemental power," Lloyd explained before starting to create a small green energy ball.

Cassie eyes widened as the small green ball of energy grew larger before Lloyd released it at a nearby tree which was blown to bits by the impact

Lloyd chuckled nervously at the exploded tree, "Opps… I am so dead…" Lloyd joked

Cassie however didn't seem to notice, "That. Was. Awesome." just then Cassie remembered what Lloyd had said earlier, "What do you mean what's left of your power?" Cassie questioned

Lloyd sighed, "I used to be able to control all of the elements, and have this thing called golden power, which basically allowed me to move or reshape things with my mind." Lloyd explained.

Cassie was again shocked; he could move or reshape things with his mind? Was there any thing he couldn't do with that sort of power? "Waswhayt?" Cassie managed to spit out, not being able to explain her astonishment to Lloyd.

Lloyd smiled, "Yeah it was pretty cool, now for the most awesome thing in my opinion, my drag…" Lloyd trailed off.

"Yeah Lloyd! Who's your new friend?!"

 _Oh no, not him any one but him…_ Lloyd mentally freaked out.

Cassie turned her head confused about who this man was, "Lloyd who is that?" she asked

Lloyd turned back to Cassie, "That, that is Dareth, our manager." Lloyd explained

 **I am really glad I decided to cut this chapter into two; I can't image fitting all of this into one… Also if you guys noticed I am not posting every day, more like every other day now, life got really busy, with track starting soon my morning writing time before school had to be cut out so I can start to run again to get my endurance but up for track (because if you haven't noticed I am obsessed with track and cross country). But any way hope you guys liked this chapter! please review! – AveXCninja11**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cassie glanced at Dareth then back at Lloyd, THIS was who they chose to be their manager? She could already tell it was not a good choice just by how he pride fully entered the back yard. Lloyd shook his head HOW did Dareth even find them? And how did he not notice Dareth approaching? He would need to work on that…

"What is up? Lloyd and Lloyd's friend?" Dareth asked

Lloyd shook his head why was Dareth even here? "Um Dareth this is Cassie, Cassie this is

Dareth…" Lloyd introduced the two.

"So Dareth why you are here anyway? If you needed me you could have just called me" Lloyd explained

"Oh yeah! well I guess I could! I forgot about that!" Dareth exclaimed

Lloyd groaned, "Dareth what do you need?" Lloyd asked

Dareth looked panicked, "Um… I need YOU to sigh this…! It's a VERY important contract!" Dareth handed Lloyd a sheet of paper.

Lloyd glanced at the sheet and shook his head in annoyance, "Dareth! This isn't any type of contract! This is your grocery store list!" Lloyd pointed out.

Dareth looked embarrassed, "Oh… it is isn't it… well do you mind sighing this…?" this time he handed Lloyd a real looking contract about being in a documenter or something. Lloyd sighed as he wrote is name in the blank, and handed the papers back to Dareth.

Dareth tried to act all professional as possible when putting the newly signed contract in his pocket, "Well… I better be going…" and with that he sprinted out.

Cassie was seriously starting to question the ninja's choice of manger… "Lloyd… what's up with your manager…?" Cassie asked

Lloyd shook his head, "It's probably nothing…Dareth's just… well special…" Lloyd explained. Cassie chuckled, as Misako afforded for them to come inside for some tea.

Dareth answered his cell phone, "did you place them?" a voice asked.

Dareth nodded forgetting that she couldn't see him, "they are attached on his motor cycle, you should be able to activate them once they get on the Destiny's Bounty" Dareth explained.

She sighed, "You positive Dareth? They didn't forget to turn them on or anything? Because if you did I am going to lose thousands…" She started to explain

"Nope they all placed, I am positive" Dareth reassured her, though he wondered why anyone would ever not trust him.

"Ok, ok, just making sure, see you in our next meeting?" She asked.

Dareth nodded, "course, the brown ninja wouldn't miss it." He said

Ava rolled her eyes, she couldn't deal with the ninja's manger much longer, she doubted there "next meeting" would ever take place; he had already served his purpose in her big plan. "Already well see you then…" she said to Dareth.

"All rightly, brown ninja out" Dareth replied

Ava sighed she hoped she never saw or talked to "the brown ninja" again.

Kai walked Bryn up to her house, which was hardy a word to describe the building she lived in it was a mansion, with a gate to her garage and everything. Bryn turned to Kai as he started to turn back to his jet.

"Hey Kai, do you have chirper?" Bryn asked

Kai blinked he had no idea what chirper was, but he didn't want to seem un-cool in front of Bryn, "Yeah! Of course I do!" Kai said.

Bryn smiled, "Okay I will follow you ok?"Bryn asked Kai

"Um yeah! Great idea!..." Kai replied, who was nervous about this entire situation.

Bryn continued to smile, "Oh you know what! I will add you right now!" she said as she grabbed her phone in a dark purple phone case out of her bag.

Kai froze when he saw her start to turn on her phone and sign in on chirper, _what do I do? What do I do!?_

Bryn sighed in frustration, "shoot! my phone just died on me! Well any way when my phone is done charging I will follow you, and don't worry my phone will be charged really soon." Bryn explained.

Kai sighed in relief, "Ok cool, well just follow me then…" Kai said trying to cover up his sigh in relief

Bryn turned her head, something was off about Kai, eh all boys are kind of off, "Ok well bye" she said not showing her slight suspicion

Kai smiled in a forced way, man was he stressed, "OKAY! WELL SEE YOU LATER!" Kai said way to fast as he turned and jogged to his jet.

Bryn shook her head, boys.

Kai try to get to his jet as fast as he could with seeming out of place, he had to get a chirp and fast! What was a chirper again… eh Jay would know. Kai landed on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, and ran to the lounge were the ninja were most likely playing video games behind sensei Wu's back sense they were still grounded, and he was right.

Cole, Zane, Nya, and jay were in the middle of what looked like an intense video torment and not one of them turned their head to recognize that Kai had just sprinted in the room. Kai glanced around, was this how he acted? Wow. Now he somewhat understand Sensei Wu's hate involved with video games, wait what was he saying…

"Jay! Jay! Snap out of it! I need your help!" Kai said as he tried to break Jay out of his video game trance.

"One minute…" Jay responded not even looking up. Kai had had enough, he didn't have time for this, he walked over to jay and petty much dragged him in to the hall.

"OW! Could you not wait five seconds!?" Jay yelled at Kai, checking to make sure that Kai didn't bruise his arms.

Kai rolled his eyes, "five seconds?! Please if I hadn't dragged you out here you would have NEVER! Came out…"

Jay smirked, "Maybe… but still, what is so important to drag me out?" Jay asked Kai

Kai sighed, "I need to get a chirper account…" Kai explained

Jays eyes widened, "You?! Getting a chirper?!But I thought you hated technology…" Jay started to say.

Kai groaned, "Well people change you know? And if you aren't going to help me I will make an account on chirper myself…" Kai said.

Jay's eyes widened, that didn't sound like a good idea, "NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Jay practically yelled at Kai

Jay recomposed himself after his mini freak out, "I mean of course I will help you…" Jay said to Kai

Kai sent a confused glance at Jay, "Um ok… so how do I get the account?" he asked Jay

Jay cleared his throat trying to seem all professional, "Well first you shall install the app" Jay explained.

Kai rolled his eyes, "I know that much! I already did that!" Kai exclaimed

Jay acted shocked, "Kai?! Knows how to install an app?! What has the world come too?!" Jay stopped when he saw Kai narrow his eyes, "I mean… you put in your full name and email and create a password! Maybe one day you will be able to get 1000 follower like this guy!" Jay pointed to himself.

Kai however wasn't paying attention; he was putting in his name and trying to think of a password, _fire? No to easy to guess… oh how about Kai is awesome! No one will be able to guess that password!_

"Finished! Now how do I get people to…? _Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_ Jay's eyes widened.

"No way did people found your account already! I mean I know we are celebrities! But this is insane…" Jay trailed off after hearing more chirping noises coming from Kai's phone, Jay glanced over to Kai. Jay gapped at the sight of Kai completely entrancened by chirper. Jay shook his head, Kai was not about to get more followers than him, especially not in one day, THIS. IS. WAR.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lloyd had flown to the Destiny's Bounty satisfied with how the trip to his mother's monastery had been pretty successful, minus the very weird interaction with the ninja's manager, Dareth, and Cassie now and Lloyd were official still friends. Cassie and his mom had really hit it off, chatting like they were old friends, which slightly was creeping Lloyd out…And returned to the Destiny's Bounty to a very… odd sight. Nya, Cole, and Zane were playing video games however Jay and Kai were not, and Kai and Jay were most addicted to video games so it was odd for them not to participate in such an event.

Lloyd first when to the ninja's shared bedroom, to see Jay and Kai on about five different electronics at once, totally zoned in on whatever they were using them for. "Jay? Kai? What are you guys doing…?" Lloyd asked.

Jay looked up and sent a look of pure disgust at Kai, "Kai got chirper." He said as if that explained everything.

Lloyd turned his he, "And that's… bad?" He asked confusedly.

Kai snorted, "Of course it's not! Jays is just jealous that it only took me an hour to match his amounts of followers!" Kai boasted.

Jay narrowed his eyes, "YOU! You cheated! And you know it!" Jay said as he accusingly pointed his finger at Kai.

Lloyd was really confused now, "How can you cheat on a social media site..." Lloyd trailed off trying to think of all the ways that a person could cheat on chirper, well a person with Kai experience with technology.

Kai rolled his eyes, "You can't, face it Jay I just have WAY more fans than you." Kai boasted

Jay scoffed, "Oh please! You want to bet!" Jay yelled back.

Kai turned and smirked like he knew something Jay didn't, "good idea… how about person with the most followers at the end of this week has to… do the winners chores for a week!" Kai said, obviously convinced this would be an easy bet to win.

Jay tried to imitate Kai's knowing smirk (and failing), "Fine! It's a deal!" Jay responded with almost the same amount for confidence as Kai.

Lloyd watched they argument intrigued, this would be interesting to watch…

Cassie enjoyed her visit to meet Lloyd's mother, she had learned a lot about Lloyd and his family, and honestly, was VERY glad she didn't totally ditch him after the media… uh… incident and was really looking forward to the next time they got together on a dat- whoa! Cassie back up, not even close to that point yet But who knew… any way Cassie need a job, because getting a scholarship would cover everything right? WRONG! They were one thing left to pay for, a Sorority. And what do you know! She had to find this money by herself no support what so ever from her mom! And Cassie had no idea where to find a job, Bryn was trying to convince to let her pay for it sense they would be in the same sorority, but that was unacceptable, she had to grow up and find the money herself… if only she knew were to start…

But Cassie obviously didn't know Bryn as well as Cassie though she did, because if she did she would have never told Bryn in the first place, not if she wanted to earn the money on her own anyway. Bryn was a good friend, and a very, VERY stubborn person and she had made it her personal mission to help Cassie find a job! Now Bryn having a very successful family had many connections, especially in the writing industry, but Bryn knew that Cassie wasn't looking for a job in that department, though she didn't want to admit it she needed help. She called up Lloyd.

"Um hello?" Lloyd said, not knowing who called him, or how they got his personal phone number, even Dareth didn't have that information…

"Lloyd, this is Bryn I need your help… eh, more specifically Cassie needs my help and I need your help to help her without her knowing and…" Bryn started to explain the entire elaborate plan to Lloyd.

Lloyd cut her off, "Ok what do you, need?" Lloyd asked.

Bryn paused thinking about it, did what she need? But in no longer than a second or so a plan hit her, "Well you see I am going to "suggest" for her to be a part time nanny or babysitter because she LOVES kids, and it seems like the kind of job she would like, and you find someone to hire her, without Cassie finding out…., that work for you?" Bryn asked

Lloyd blinked how was he going to do that… it was _way out_ of his comfort zone, but yet again he really liked Cassie... – Liked? Fine he would admit it to him but he still liked Cassie… but that didn't matter anymore.

"Um, how am I supposed to do that again?" Lloyd asked

Bryn groaned, "You're the green ninja and you are telling me that you can't find your "friend" a babysitting job? " Bryn said, teasingly saying the friend part.

Lloyd sighed, choosing to ignore the little "friend comment, "Fine I will find a way to get Cassie that job." Lloyd replied, though he very much doubted himself to do such a task… it wasn't his usual sort of… job.

Bryn sighed in relief that made her job a lot easier, now all she had to do was wait for Lloyd to find the right people for Cassie to approach, and all left for Bryn to do was to was to suggest the idea to Cassie, "Thanks, oh and look for a wealthy family if you can" Bryn told Lloyd.

Lloyd sighed this wasn't getting any easier, "Ok bye Bryn".

Kai who didn't seem to be focused on anything but chirper perked up at that, he narrowed his eyes at the idea of Lloyd talking to Bryn, "So what was that about!" Kai blamed Lloyd.

Lloyd shrugged, "Bryn wanted me to help Cassie find a job without Cassie knowing… why do you care anyway?" Lloyd asked.

Kai didn't respond, he was back focused on getting more followers than Jay, Lloyd made a mental oath never to get chirper, it does evil things to people obviously.

Lloyd had been watching possibly "victims" as he joked, for the past hour and every one he had followed turned out to been the wrong type of person. He was about to give up when he saw a mother, father, and young boy walk down the street, Lloyd shrugged why not. The more Lloyd watched them the sadder he became, this family reminded him what a family should be like, a mother that stays with you your whole life, who doesn't have a crush on your uncle (which believe me is very creepy), and a father that doesn't leave you for the world, he envied the small 6 year old boy.h

He sat on a nearby roof and watched them (which he admitted was kind of creepy...)

"Honey, we tried so hard to keep you near us, but with our jobs and everything we just need the space" the mother of the little blond haired boy explained.

Tears started to fill the boy's eyes, "Daddy? Mommy? Why can't you get a babysitter like last time?" The boy asked as he choked back a sniffle.

The Dad bit his lip, "Well we can't find any… and this boarding school is the best in the county! We know you will love it there and make lots of friends! Doesn't that sound fun?"The dad said in a soothing voice trying to calm the boy down.

Lloyd's eyes widened, ok that sounded too familiar, he called Bryn, "Bryn I found them" Lloyd explained.

Bryn nodded, "Ok I will take Cassie to them… where are they again?" Bryn asked

"Mega monster amusement park" Lloyd told her.

"Ok Cassie will be right there" Bryn explained.

"Ok I will make sure they say put." Lloyd told Bryn

Lloyd hung up, what did he get himself into?! Now he had to make sure they didn't leave…

Ava had activated the trackers half an hour ago, and Dareth, just as she suspected, had failed and placed them on the monastery not the green ninja's motor cycle, figures. Ava calmed herself down, she was Ava Marcus and she would NOT fail, not after she had already gotten this far, no, she would just have to, improvise.

But first she needed a break, she went on her chirper, and it seemed that the fire ninja had gotten a chirper, and one of his posts had provided her with just what she needed. It was better than trackers; oh it was so much better.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Cassie had just finished curling her hair; today was her first day babysitting Anderson, a 4 year old boy. Though Cassie wasn't actually sure how she got this job but she was really grateful for it. Cassie put the finishing touches on her makeup, she had only briefly met this family once and she was sure this would be more of the first impression then two days ago when they suddenly met. Cassie checked their address again, the family lives in Jamanakai village, Cassie was glad it wasn't too far away from Ninjago city.

Jay was shooting a commercial, and sadly so was Kai, but this wasn't a normal commercial, this was about the chirp war as the public now called it, and now he and Kai were now at war basically. It wasn't the chores that really pushed Jay to such extreme measures; it was the shame that came with losing. But Jay could think about this later because he had a comical to shoot.

Bryn was VERY annoyed and bored, Cassie was busy and Kai, Kai has been too busy with the chirp war to pay any attention to her. And anybody who knew Bryn knew this, a bored Bryn Is a dangerous Bryn. So Bryn now had to make her own victim of choice, Kai. And she knew just how to get him mad, it was easy just mess with his chirper. Oh my, how fun this would be.

Cassie was enjoying her time with Anderson; the blonde haired boy was full of energy and loved playing super hero themed games.

"Caie! Look I flying!" The little boys shrieked in delight as he ran in circles around the family room.

Cassie smiled at the way he mispronounced her name, "That's great Andy! You want some lunch now? You must be tried from flying all afternoon." Said Cassie to Anderson.

Lloyd had meant to tell Cassie he really did, but he forgot like usual. But as Lloyd fell down the chimney the only though he had was about him being related to Santa, (sensei Wu duh).

Cassie was really weirded out by the rumbling in the chimney, but then she thought about Anderson she had to get him to safety and…

Andy's eyes widened in awe, "SANTA!" he said not being able to contain his enormous grin.

Lloyd groaned as he hit the floor, "Not quite" he replied as he shook the ash and sot off his shoulders.

Cassie sighed, and Lloyd wasn't sure if Cassie was relived or mad…

"You could have told me you were coming!" Cassie yelled at Lloyd.

Lloyd put his hands up as to show he was surrender, "I know I know! I just… forgot…" Lloyd said.

Cassie sighed, "Well as long as you're here you could at least entertain Anderson while I make him some lunch" Cassie said.

Lloyd smiled, "Ok that sounds like fun, how about we go play out back Anderson? I could show you how to really fly" Lloyd told the small boy.

Cassie smiled as she heard the laughter of Andy as Lloyd flew Anderson in his Airijtuz and Cassie could help admire Lloyd and how good he was with kids.

"Lloyd, Andy come in for lunch" yelled out Cassie hoping the two could hear her.

As soon as Anderson entered the room she could see pure joy in his eyes, and Lloyd looked genuinely happy as well, "Caie! Caie! We went flying! And…" He went on and on about the fun of flying for the entire lunch time, Lloyd didn't know it but Cassie could see how happy letting Andy fly had made him.

Bryn had just finished creating a new Chirper account, under the name Zane Julien; oh she could just imagine Jay and Kai's faces when they saw this. The first step was done all she had to do was do was make a call and do a little hacking… this was _so_ fun!

Ava had organized everything her little spy would need to do her job correctly; the ninja would never suspect this person, not in a million years.

Anderson, Lloyd, and Cassie were all on the couch watching a movie; it was kind of boring in Lloyd option, but yet again it was made for 4 year olds. And about half way though he got super hungry so he when over to make some popcorn, and Lloyd diffidently wasn't a bad cook, he just wasn't… a great cook so he was looking for the microwaveable type of popcorn, the type that was really hard to mess up. Of course Andy's family didn't buy the microwaveable type, they only had the more complex Boy Scout popcorn that cost like 100 dollars (it really does). _Oh well may as well try_ Lloyd thought as he pulled out a pan Lloyd checked the box for instructions, there were none, eh how hard could it be?

Lloyd filled the pot about ¾'s full of popcorn, you knew that it would pop so they needed some room for it to expand; he just hoped he didn't give the popcorn to much room. Lloyd filled the pot with some butter and salt as he turned on the heat to high and returned to the movie.

Bryn was so hyper, she was about to get her sweet revenge on Kai! Ok, maybe it was a little early for revenge; but hey! you got to do _something_ when you are bored. Bryn started to dial Zane's number (nobody question how Bryn knows these things!) _ring ring rin-_ "Hello this is Zane speaking" Zane politely said.

"Zane, this is Bryn, I have something to ask you, but before I do, do you have your funny switch on?" Bryn asked.

"I do now, what is it that you need my assistance with Bryn?" Zane asked curiously.

Bryn smirked, "well you see…" Bryn explained her master plan to get back and Kai and Jay.

Zane nodded, "So all I have to do is say that I made an account on chirper?" He asked Bryn.

Bryn nodded, "yep that's it, I already made the account so just say it's your when they find out," Bryn explained.

Zane smiled, "Alright, this sounds like fun"

"Ok see you later"

"Good bye Bryn"

Bryn smirked evilly as she turned to her to her laptop, "you and me have a lot of hacking to do… so let's get started", and she started to type.

Cassie almost fell asleep during the movie, she turned to Lloyd who currently was being interrogated by Anderson about his life as the green ninja, Cassie smiled at Lloyd who looked slightly annoyed at this point, but he tried to answer the curious four year as kindly as possible, then Cassie heard the violent sound of popping.

"Lloyd, what is that noise?!"Cassie asked.

Lloyd waved the question off "don't worry it's just popcorn" Lloyd explained to Cassie.

Cassie nodded at Lloyd response and relaxed, that was until a piece of popcorn hit her in the back. Cassie turned around, the pot on the stove was exploding with popcorn, with already covered the floors of the kitchen, Cassie gapped at the sight. "Um Lloyd, how much popcorn did you put in…" She asked.

Lloyd shrugged, little more than half of the pot, why?" He asked.

"YOU PUT IN MORE THAN HALF!" Cassie yelled at Lloyd who still didn't seem to be concerned.

Lloyd sent a confused glance at Cassie, "Yeah is that bad…" Lloyd asked confused by Cassie's sudden yelling.

Cassie said nothing this time, but instead she pointed to the kitchen, Lloyd turned and his eyes widened, the floor was littered with dozens of pieces of popcorn.

Lloyd gulped, "Oh… we should probably do something about that." Lloyd calmly said.

A few seconds later Cassie, Lloyd, and Anderson had jumped into action Lloyd trying to turn of the stove, but was in such a rush he ripped off the handle. Lloyd gulped, this was not good. However Kai had caught Lloyd on fire on more than occasion, so he knew an alternate method to putting out a fire, water. Lloyd grabbed a cup and ran to the sink where he filled it with water and dumped the water on the flame killing it. But of course the pot was already so hot that the popcorn kept popping, so Lloyd put a lid on the top, trapping the heat. But the popcorn didn't like that, the glass lid sprung into the air heading straight towards Cassie's head, and Cassie was totally zoned out trying to clean up the already popped popcorn to notice the lid was flying towards he unprotected head. Lloyd's reflexes kicked in, allowing him to put a force field around Cassie before the Glass lid hit her head.

Cassie was just clean up the popcorn hoping Lloyd could handle the stove when BOOM there is a green force field around her, but it only lasted a second. Cassie looked around there was broken glass from a lid scattered on the floor, water and steam everywhere, and not to mention the popcorn littering the floor, in other words, it was a complete disaster zone.

Cassie glanced at the clock, Andy's parents got home in 10 minutes and if they saw this mess… let's just say, Cassie doubted she would see Anderson again soon.

 **So I hope you guys liked this chapter! It is my longest one so far! I wanted to post it yesterday but sadly I only finished half, and I wanted to post it earlier today, but then Trump won Florida and had a mini melt down (sorry if you guys like Trump and want him for president, if you live in the USA anyway) but any how… Me and Jedimae10 were talking, and I know I already told you this but we are thinking about writing a ninjago story together, and we had LOTS of plot idea's the last few days. Lastly if any of you guys didn't know, I am going to write a mini story for ninjago and I made a poll because I couldn't decide on what story I would do, and so far it is tied so I need a tie breaker before I even start to write it. But like always please review and if you have any future ideas for this story PLEASE tell me! –AveXCninja11**

 **PS Today is my one year anniversary of when I became obsessed with ninjago!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lloyd gulped as he took in his surroundings, wow, it wasn't looking good, and then Lloyd realized Cassie look of angst.

Lloyd sighed, "I am so sorry Cassie, this is all my fault I put in too much popcorn and put the lid on and broke the stove" Lloyd explained to Cassie

Cassie shook her head, "No, this is my job, my responsibility, I mean even an idiot would know not to trust you with popcorn…" Cassie cracked a smile at her last part.

Lloyd started to disagree with it being all Cassie's fault when he processed what she had just said, "Wait! What's that supposed to mean!" Lloyd yelled in somewhat jokingly matter.

Cassie waved off the question like there was an obvious answer, "But how are we going to clean this up…" Cassie worriedly asked.

Lloyd looked around, "I will clean up the broken glass and fix the stove, you and Andy clean up the spilled water and popcorn, is that ok?" Lloyd asked

Cassie nodded, "Yep, but we have 7 minutes so we better work fast" Cassie said to Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded in agreement, "yeah I know we better get started, like now…." Lloyd said as he Cassie and Anderson got to work.

Bryn had just finished hacking the account she made, and had just done one thing, she added 5 million follows, and that was much more than Kai or jay had. After they heard that Zane, who didn't even try to get followers beat them in an hour they would be enraged. And Bryn wasn't patient enough to wait for Jay and Kai to find out about "Zane's" chirper account so she called Kai.

Kai was annoyed to see he got a call, probably from a fan, but was overjoyed to see it was Bryn, "Hey Bryn what's up?" Kai said still not looking up from his chirper account.

Bryn bit her lip to keep from cracking up at imaging Kai's response to her little prank, "did you hear? Zane got chirper!" Bryn tried to say as innocently as possible.

Kai didn't care too much other than it would mean another follower from him but he didn't tell Bryn that, "Huh? Oh that's great…" Kai replied trying to sound interested.

Bryn smirked, "Yeah! Zane is totally blowing up! I hear he may have the most followers in all of ninjago…" Bryn trailed off to add drama.

Now this got Kai's attention, "WHAT! You must be mistaken! You see so far I hold that record with 3.5 million! I doubt Zane could beat me… certainly not this fast any way …" Kai tried to sound confident in his number of followers but he couldn't help being the slightest bit worried.

Bryn shrugged, "Ask him yourself, but believe me it's pretty awesome" Bryn explained to Kai.

Kai nervously chuckled, "all right I will ask Zane, but I doubt he has that many followers already…" at least Kai hoped he didn't…

Bryn smiled mysteriously, "Ok well, call me if I am right." She said.

"Ok I will, though I doubt that Zane really has beaten me ... well goodbye Bryn" Kai suddenly ended.

Bryn sighed, "Bye Kai …" but then whispered, "P.s. I am always right…" She said so quietly that Kai didn't hear.

Bryn hung up the phone and collapsed in a fit of laughter, this is going to be GOOD!

Lloyd was desperately digging in Anderson's dad's tool box/kit there had to be super glue _somewhere…_ Lloyds fingers ran over a smooth flexible container, jackpot! It was the super glue. Lloyd sighed in relief, there were only 2 minutes left and he was the only one who didn't finish their job. Lloyd sprinted to the stove and grabbed the broken handle and squished the tube to get a glob of glue out o the bottle and applied it on the handle. Lloyd placed the broken handle back on its rightful position on the stove.

Cassie was just putting the finishing touches on the kitchen and family and was relieved to learn that Lloyd had successfully completed his job and just in time to fro she hear the garage door creak open.

Anderson smiled, "Mama! Papa!" the little laughed with delight.

Cassie and Lloyd paled, where was Lloyd supposed to go?! "Lloyd… you can't be here…" Cassie explained calmly though inside she felt like her insides were about to explode.

Lloyd gulped, and looked around and only saw one exit the same place he had entered, the chimney, "Um yeah right…" Lloyd said as he ran over to the fire place and pulled himself in just as the garage door opened.

Lloyd froze only two feet up inside the chimney, he could feel the sot and ash enter his lung but he couldn't give himself away, he owed Cassie that much for creating such a mess. Lloyd sat there for a few minutes, listening to Cassie and Anderson's parents chat for a little and then finally come the absence of Cassie's voice, he was home free. Lloyd raced up the chimney, and jumped off the roof, Lloyd coughed repeatedly trying to get the sot and ash of his lungs it wasn't working he just could get enough air.

Cassie had thought Lloyd had left as soon as he got inside the chimney so she was surprised to see Lloyd on the side of the house in a coughing fit. Cassie ran over to the green ninja, "are you ok Lloyd? You don't look so good…" Cassie trailed off remembering her inhaler.

Lloyd, "Yeah, _cough_ staying in an ashy chimney is _cough_ not recommended" Lloyd managed to say before resuming to cough.

Cassie sighed as she pulled out her inhaler and offered it to Lloyd, who raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry it should open your air ways a little" Cassie explained

Lloyd smiled and but declined, "Don't worry I feel fine now, I think I got all the ash and sot out of my lungs" Lloyd said

Cassie smiled and nodded, "You want to take a walk? It's a really beautiful night…" Cassie asked hoping to spend some alone time with Lloyd.

Lloyd looked up at Cassie now just realizing how beautiful she looked, how her hazel eyes sparkled, Lloyd mentally slapped himself, nope you lost your chance Lloyd, you are no longer dating Cassie. But still Lloyd did NOT want to dodge some quality time with Cassie, "Of course" Lloyd replied with a smile.

Kai creaked open the door to the kitchen where Zane was currently making dinner, "um hey Zane is it truth that… THIS!" Kai shoved his phone into Zane's face, "Is your chirper account?!" Kai asked, with one hope left, that the answer was no.

Zane pushed the phone out of his face and glanced at the account, Zane nodded, "Yes Kai I can confirm that this is my account" Zane said before he went back to cooking, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

Kai however, was convinced that Zane had made a mistake, that this wasn't his account, "No! This CANNOT! Be your ACCOUNT! I will NOT allow it!" Kai yelled at Zane! "YOU" Kai pointed at Zane blaming him of lying "COULD NOT! Get MORE followers than ME! In what a HOUR!" Kai then had a complete temper tantrum, not even noticing Zane was face timing Bryn.

Cassie and Bryn walked side by side down the road in Jamanakai village until Cassie couldn't take the silence any more she had to tell Lloyd.

"Lloyd I've been thinking… that maybe I was wrong…" Cassie started.

Lloyd stopped, "Wrong about what?" Lloyd asked, hoping she wasn't talking about her choice to be friends again.

Cassie bit her lip, "That may be, Lloyd I want us to be more than… more than just friends…" Cassie held her breath waiting for Lloyd response.

Lloyd's heart stopped for a second, Did…What just happened, "I… really? Me… too… " Lloyd started to stutter before recomposing himself, "I miss when we were more than just friends… and if you will give me another chance I'll take it..." Lloyd said.

Cassie reached over and embraced Lloyd in a hug and felt tears of joy fill her eyes, she just now saw how much she missed him.

Lloyd was a bit taken back by Cassie's sudden embrace, but gladly hugged back. After a few minutes of hugging the couple walked down the street, finger entwined.

 **Whoa! An Avaless chapter! Don't worry she will be back next chapter… and Lloyd and Cassie are finally back together! Also I official started the other short stories for ninjago! And yes I am going to do both the fan girl attack one and the April fool's day prank war! Well I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bryn wished she could be on the Destiny's bounty right now; her little prank had turned very well if not better. That was until Kai noticed Zane's phone.

Kai glared at Zane, "Are you videotaping this?! What are you going to chirp it to your millions of follower?!" Kai exclaimed.

Zane shook his head, "No Kai I am not recording this moment." Zane calmly explained to Kai.

Kai couldn't take it anymore; he ripped the phone out of Zane's hand to see what he was doing on it and was VERY shocked to see Bryn covering her mouth to prevent laughing.

Kai turned his head, Bryn? What are you doing?" Kai asked.

Bryn broke out in a laughing fit right in front of Kai, "You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" Bryn laughed.

Kai's eyes widened, "WAIT! This is all a prank! And you!" Kai pointed at Bryn "did this!"

Bryn nodded, "and it was SO worth it" Bryn kept laughing

Kai groaned, "We need to talk!" Zane gulped that almost never was a good thing.

Lloyd had gotten back on the bounty half an hour ago and he had basically been staring at a wall for the entire time grinning like an idiot. Then Jay and Nya walked in, "Um Nya… is Lloyd dead?" Jay asked

Nya nodded, "Well obviously, he hasn't blink for like ten minutes, and I think that's a world record." Nya responded

Jay was kind of scared that Lloyd still hadn't made any signs of hearing any of their conversation. "Nya… seriously the kids scaring me, should we get Sensei Wu?" Jay asked

Just then Cole walking in the ninja's room to get something before freezing. "Jay what happened to Lloyd...?" Cole asked

Jay shrugged, "I don't know, he has been like this ever sense he came back…" Jay explained.

Cole raised his eyebrows, "Came back from where?" Cole asked.

Nya and Jay shrugged, "Well…" started Cole, "Then there is only one thing we can do…" Cole sent his fist at Lloyd's face, just to be caught by Lloyd's fist.

Lloyd, now only looked up, smirking, "You got to admit I have pretty good reflexes" Lloyd boasted.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Please… but seriously Lloyd what the heck were you doing…?" Cole asked

Lloyd shrugged "Well at first I was in shock but then you guys came in and then I just wanted to freak you guys out" Lloyd explained.

Nya raised her eyebrow, "In shock from what?" Nya asked.

Lloyd just shrugged and walked out of the room. Jay groaned and throw his hands up in the air, "this has been officially the weirdest thing I have seen all week!" and also walked out.

Bryn was really nervous to face Kai, I mean even though they hadn't been friends for long but if she knew one thing about Kai it was that he had a temper, and she had made him very mad and annoyed only a few minutes ago. But what she saw scared her even more, Kai actual looked nervous! Bryn gapped at the sight, Kai was looking down at his shoes and playing with a loose string on his red t-shirt. Bryn was really freaked out, she started to think that this was an act and at any second he would explode… but he didn't.

Kai finally spoke, "Bryn do you hate me?" He asked.

Bryn raised her eyebrow, "Heck no, why would you think THAT!?" Bryn asked.

Kai sighed, "well I just thought sense you pranked me in a VERY cruel way that you wanted to make me made and I don't know I just over though the situation…"

Bryn smiled Kai was really cute when he gets flustered, "Kai," Bryn put her hand on his shoulder, "I don't hate you, I only prank my best friends…" Bryn explained.

Kai had calmed down and realized how he had really overacted over this tiny prank, "Well now that we are here you want to hangout for a bit?" suggested Kai.

Bryn smiled, happy that Kai was back to his normal self, "Of course, it would be fun to spend so time together." Bryn replied.

Ava when though her files looking for one item, one very important file. Even though Dareth had failed at his main job he hadn't fail at one part of it, getting Lloyd to sign a little contract allowing them (Ninjago Gossip) to use whatever videos or pictures she happened to get in whatever way she saw fit. So she couldn't sued by the ninja… that would be VERY embarrassing, the hard part however is getting these pictures in the first place, Which Ava would get in time, are in other words as soon as her soon to be "spy" checked her email.

Cassie was pretty happy to say the least; she was glad to have finally gotten that off her chest. Cassie walked over to the garbage can in her bed room and gulped, oh how she regretted throwing such an important thing away. Cassie cringed as she plunged her hand into the trash and mentally shuddered at the thought of touching old pieces of gum and candy….and after what seemed like an eternity she finally hit it, a small little metal key. Cassie silently cheered; she walked over to a box and slipped the key in to it to unlock it, showing a necklace. Cassie smiled remembering how she had gotten this necklace; it was on her first date with Lloyd, And Cassie was truly happy to put it back on her neck.

Bryn and Kai walked down the streets of ninjago city sharing stories about their child hood and stuff like that until Bryn stomach rumbled so loudly that everyone in the area probably could have heard... Kai stopped walking and turned to her and raised his eyes, "you want to get a snack or something? You seem pretty hungry…." Kai joked (but yet he was serious at the same time…)

Bryn blushed, "It wasn't that loud was it?" Bryn asked

Kai chuckled, "Bryn, I would be surprised if anyone didn't hear that" Kai joked.

Bryn fake punched Kai in the shoulder, "HEY! You are supposed to lie to make me feel better!" Bryn explained

Kai smile and shook his head, "Sorry princess isn't gonna happen" Kai said, "But really there is a pizza place right over there, and don't worry about money, it's on Lloyd" Kai explained

Bryn raised her eyebrows, "On Lloyd? How would it be on Lloyd? He is not even here!" Bryn explained.

Kai smirked as he pulled out a dept card, "This is for Lloyds account, and you see when people have millions, they don't keep track of their money… or maybe that's just Lloyd I don't know." Kai explained

Bryn shrugged "as long as Lloyds ok with it" she said as she walked in the pizza place.

Kai froze, "Yeah as long as he is ok with it…"

Bryn and Kai sat down at a both waiting for their sever to come, "so Bryn what do you want to order?" Kai asked.

Bryn shrugged, "Just a small cheese pizza? If that's ok with you, I like simpler foods." Bryn explained.

Kai nodded, even though he couldn't relate, he basically loved any type of pizza.

Just then a tall girl with curled hair and way too much makeup came up to them, "So what do you want?", She said not even bothering to even look up at them.

Kai was about to yell at this girl for being so rude but Bryn reconsider the look on his face and kicked him in the shin before he could get them kicked out, "Um a small cheese pizza and a medium sprint and coke would be great" Bryn told the girl who's name tag read Mackenzie.

The girl rolled her eyes as if Bryn had said something stupid, "whatever…" and with that she walked away.

Bryn giggled, Kai turned his head "why are you laughing?! Did you see how rude she was to you?!" Kai exclaimed

Bryn shook her head, "I know but you have to sign the check at the end right?" Bryn asked.

Kai nodded, not sure where this was leading, "Yeah of course… but why would that be important…?" Kai said to Bryn.

Who smirked, "Well she seems like the type to be a crazy fan girl so when you sign your FULL name and she sees it…?" Bryn trailed off hoping Kai would get the idea.

Kai did and smirked at the thought," OH! That would be really funny" Kai said

Mackenzie returned a few minutes later with their food and drinks and rolled her eyes and left without a word. However the food tasted nothing like Mackenzie's behavior and was actually pretty good but the reaction of their rude waiter was really the only thing on both their minds.

And soon enough the moment came, Kai had just written his name and they were walking out, but stayed by the entrance to the pizza place just to hear the reaction.

"OH MY GOODNESS! KAI THE RED NINJA OF FIRE WAS HERE!" echoed though out the pizzeria, but Bryn and Kai ran away before Mackenzie could find them.

Bryn laughed, "Did you hear her! She was so freaking out back there!" Bryn exclaimed.

Kai nodded in agreement, "Man I should have gotten that on video… oh wait I did!" Kai said as her proudly pulled out his phone to replay them video and they both creaked up upon hearing Mackenzie's sequels again.

Kai glanced at his texts, "Opps… the guys are freaking out cuz I didn't tell them where I was going, or that I left, I better get going…" Kai explained

Bryn nodded in understand meant, "Yeah it's getting late I should to home too" Bryn explained.

The two both said their goodbyes as they headed home. Bryn just happen to check her texts email ect on the walk home, only to get one practically email… Bryn eyes widened as she read the words written in to this email and dropped her phone.

 **Who texted Bryn!? I bet you guys guessed it, but don't worry if you have… I have a few plot twists coming up ;) And I am so sorry I haven't updated in 4 days but life, you know just got really busy, but I did manage to write this chapter and part of the other short story… But if you liked this chapter please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was another one of those days, the ninja were all playing video games, or on chirper (Kai) when Kai got a text. "Hey Bryn and Cassie are going to mega monster amusement park and they invited us" Kai said.

Nya smiled that sounded like fun, she was curious to meet Cassie's and Kai's friend Bryn and get to know Cassie more, "Yeah that sounds like fun!" Nya exclaimed.

Now that Jay knew Nya was going he wanted to tag along too, "YEAH! That sounds like fun!" Jay said as he scooted over to Nya.

Kai narrowed his eyes, "Um, by us I meant me and Lloyd…" Kai explained.

Now this caught Cole's attention, "Why? Why would Cassie and Bryn only invite you two?" Cole asked with a knowing grin.

Lloyd did not want to be teased for the rest of his life so he interfered, "They wouldn't, Kai just made that up…" Lloyd said earning a glare from Kai who DID not care about being teased if it meant spending some time with Bryn.

Zane nodded, "that seems like a fun event to be invited to go to, and I believe we should all go." Zane piped in.

Kai groaned, "Fine! Have it your way we can all go to mega monster amusement park! Happy?!" Kai asked.

Cole smirked, "Very, now we should probably change, so they don't recognize us as the ninja." Cole explained.

Lloyd bit his lip, "About that, how are we not going to be noticed? I mean how many other groups are there with a girl, a ghost, and a nindroid?" Lloyd asked.

Cole shrugged, "as long as we change clothes all our fans never seem, to realize it's us… wait, why they don't…" Cole asked to no one in particular.

Kai shrugged, "I don't know… maybe we just have really dumb fans?" Kai suggested.

Jay just shook his head, "Who cares? As long as it works." Jay said

The other ninja nodded in agreement as they ran off to change.

All the ninja got to Mega Monster Amusement park to see Bryn and Cassie already waiting for them.

Cassie looked at the ninja and frowned, they had all come, not that she didn't like hanging out with them it's just, she didn't want a media + fan girl attack to deal with today, and not only that but they were all wearing their color t-shirt.

However if Bryn was nervous about the media finding them she didn't show it, was put on a huge grin and ran up to greet the ninja, "Hi Lloyd, hey Kai, hi Jay and I don't think I have met the rest of you." Bryn said, Cassie turned her head she had never noticed how polite Bryn could be, she wasn't like that with her… or at school… or on the cross country team… or anywhere else…

Nya smiled, how in the world did Kai manage to become friends with such a polite person? it so unlike him to keep polite friend for so long, "Hi Bryn! I am Nya Kai's sister" Nya introduced herself, "And this is Jay, Cole, and Zane" Nya introduced the other ninja.

Ava was decently satisfied with what information Bryn had gotten her, it would be very interesting to the public, but it was not good enough, not even close, not if she wanted to take over Ninjago Gossip. She needed something bigger, the green ninja and Cassie got back together, that was very large news for some of staff working at Ninjago Gossip, but she had to go big. She may have to make her own news about the ninja, and maybe she could do that without lying… just maybe. Ava stopped for a second, what kind of story did she need to be the best...?

The ninja, Bryn, and Cassie walked up to the paying counter, Lloyd I and Lloyd was about to pay for himself when he heard Kai nervously chuckle behind him.

"Lloyd… I kind of forgot to bring any money…" Kai mumbled.

Lloyd groaned, "Anyone else forget to bring money?" Lloyd said more as a joke then serious, but to his dismay everyone but Cassie and Bryn raised their hand.

Lloyd throw his hands up, "You know what! why don't I just pay for Cassie and Bryn too? If I am already buying 6 tickets!?" Lloyd said

Nya shrugged, "That's nice of you to offer Lloyd" Nya said not catching the hint of sarcasm.

Lloyd just sighed as he bought the tickets when he noticed he was missing about two million from his account, "Hey? I think someone's robbing my bank account! I just lost 2 million in a week!" Lloyd exclaimed

"I am SURE that you're just imagining that…" Kai jumped in a little too quickly, earning a glare from Bryn, she knew why Lloyd was missing 2 million.

Lloyd frowned, "maybe…" but he was totally going to check on that later…

Once they finally got in Mega Monster Amusement Park Lloyd saw they were already getting a few strange looks, "Guys we should split up I can tell some people suspect that we are the ninja" Lloyd suggested

Nya's eyes brightened at the suggestion, "Yeah! I, Cassie, and Bryn could have some girl time together! It will be fun!" Nya said.

Lloyd tried to hide his disappointment, "Oh… ok then I guess me and Kai could hangout." Lloyd added, he hadn't spent a lot of time with his best friend lately.

Cole smiled and nodded, "then me, Jay and Zane could hang out as well!" Cole said smiling.

Lloyd nodded then it's settled, we met back here at 5, oh and guys please try to keep your identities a secret, I really don't feel like dealing with any more fan girl attacks." Lloyd said.

And after that all the ninja (plus Bryn and Cassie) ran off in to the depths of Mega monster amusement park.

Bryn sighed in relief Not being with the other ninja means she couldn't find any more gossip on them, she had already given Ava one piece of information and she hoped it was enough to keep her satisfied for a week or so but knowing her sister it would only satisfy her of a couple of days, maybe less. She hated to think of what the other ninja and Cassie would think about her when they… no no _if they found out. Ding!_ Bryn's new phone vibrated in her pocket, Ava had bought her a new one after she dropped hers on the sidewalk of Ninjago city. Bryn looked at her texts, oh goodie! It was Ava, wanting a new story, it seems the last piece of information she had given her had only satisfied her sister for 24 hours, _great!_

 **Two plots twists two chapters in a row! I was going to save this last one for chapter 30 or so but I have less patience than Kai so I could only restrain till chapter 24. If you guys didn't notice earlier I did put in a few hints about Ava and Bryn being related somehow, first of all Bryn's rich, and the second hint was Bryn explaining how she had a lot of connections in the writing industry, and how would she get those? And if you guys didn't know I posted my second story two days ago! And I need to finish it on April fool's day, so just for the next week What Destiny Had in Mind will be getting less frequent updates, but after April fool's day it should get back on its normal schedule. And I want to thank** **Mayor of Ninjago City** **for giving me the idea of breaking Bryn's phone, I didn't even think about it until her review. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it's a little shorter than my usual chapters I post but I decided it would be better if I split the trip the trip to Meg Monster Amusement Park in to two chapters. But like always review and tell me how this chapter was!**

– **AveXCninja11**

 **P.S. Ava is going to do something really stupid soon…**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Once Nya, Bryn, and Cassie in to the center of Mega monster amusement Park they stopped to discuss what they were going to do first.

"How about we start on something less intense ride and slowly move in to the harder rides?" Cassie suggested.

Nya nodded it sounded like a good idea to her, though she wouldn't mind going straight to the more intense rides, but Bryn obviously didn't.

Bryn shook her head in disgust, "Why would we do that! The funer more awesome idea is to eat a bunch of junk food then go on all the hardest rides to see who barfs first!" Bryn said.

Cassie just sighed, "First of funer isn't a word… and secondly why would we want to make ourselves barf?" Cassie asked.

Nya nodded, "Bryn that sounds fun and all but honestly I would prefer Cassie's idea over yours… no offense Bryn…" Nya said siding with Cassie.

Bryn groaned, "You know what you guys just forgot how to have fun, let me give you an example of fun ok?" Bryn stated "you see that store over their?" Nya and Cassie nodded not sure where this was going, "just watch and learn" Bryn said.

Bryn's facial expression changed almost as soon as she stopped talking and ran in to the nearest store, Cassie and Nya just shrugged and followed her out of pure curiosity.

"What year is it? Please it's very important!" Bryn screamed at the top of her lungs as she entered the gift shop

Some old lady turned to Bryn with a confused look on her face, "its 2016 dear" She told Bryn.

Bryn's face suddenly fell and she just shook her head, "I'm too late…." And turn and ran out of the gift shop leaving very nervous and afraid tourists and meeting Nya and Bryn back outside.

Cassie and Nya and Bryn broke it to a fit of giggles at Bryn's genius prank, "Bryn I got to admit that was pretty funny…" Nya admitted

Cassie smiled and playfully shook her head, "ok you win, we can go on the hard rides first… _if_ we don't stuff ourselves with food first… we can do that _after_ all the crazy rides ok" Cassie asked.

Bryn smirked, and Cassie was pretty sure that she had just made HUGE mistake.

Jay was a mix between annoyed, sad, and nervous, he was annoyed and sad because he wouldn't be able to spend any time with Nya today which was the main reason he went and he was nervous because he was with Cole and Zane and no offensive to them but they looked very out of place, in other words he would be the easiest for the media to find.

"Jay, Zane, do you guys mind stopping for some funnel cake? I am really hungry…" Cole said as he hungrily stared at the booths selling funnel cake.

Jay sighed; "Funnel cake does sound good right now, but there is one problem, we didn't bring any money" Jay reminded Cole and Zane.

Zane smiled knowingly, "On the contrary, there is an ATM 3.5 yards away" Zane explained to his brothers.

Cole's eyes widened, "so we can get funnel cake?" Cole asked

Jay nodded as they all walked over to the ATM.

Though Kai and Lloyd were best friends they both wanted to spend time with either Bryn or Cassie, not each other. However neither was about to say that, and it wasn't like they weren't having fun, they were actually having a great time mostly trying to get the other to scream on the scariest rides. "How about we go on the Gladiator?" Lloyd suggested.

Kai smirked, "Nah too easy…" Kai replied to Lloyd suggestion.

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "I know it may be too un-intense for us, but it's the scariest ride they have here so…" Lloyd trailed off.

Kai's smirk grows larger, Lloyd knew that look, Kai had gotten a idea. No doubt a stupid idea that was bound to get them both kill but it would probably make that Gladiator scarier.

"Lloyd, how do you feel about no seat belts?" Kai asked clearly thinking that this idea was sooo smart.

Lloyd returned a smile, "Sure why not?" He responded, almost positive it was the wrong answer.

Cole, Zane, and Jay got in the line for funnel cake, and jay was pretty worried about the girl who was running the funnel cake booth, first of all she was a girl, and the fact was like 90% of all girls they met were fan girls, second she had to be at least 16, the main age for the killer fan girls, and he was with a GHOST and a NINDRIOD! So if she was a fan it was already too late.

Sadly Cole was first in line so if she recognized him he would be trapped may be they should have listened to Lloyd about not wearing their colors to Mega Monster Amusement park…

Cole approached the girl whose name tag read Mackenzie (yep it's her) "Hi can I have a plain funnel cake with powder sugar, ice cream, and chocolate sauce?" Cole asked Mackenzie.

Jay knew it was a crazy fan the second the second her eye started to twitch and her smile grew to a size not humanly possible… and then she pulled out a can of pepper spray.

Nya, Bryn, and Cassie hadn't barfed yet, but Cassie was close to barfing, she had been afraid of heights for a long time, yet she had never been on a rollercoaster or plane so this just developed her fear of heights more. "Can we rest a little…? I don't feel so good Cassie said.

Nya frowned Cassie was looking a little green when Nya remembered a question she wanted to ask Cassie, "How about we just get a soda and sit down for a little bit until you feel better?" Nya suggested

Cassie gratefully accepted as the three girls sat down with their newly bought sodas, "So Cassie I have noticed you and Lloyd have spent a lot of time together…" Nya started.

Cassie nodded, "Yes…?" She said not sure where this conversation was going.

Nya cleared her through, "Cassie do you like Lloyd? Like like-like him?" Nya asked.

Cassie nodded, "Of course we wouldn't be dating him if I didn't like him…." Cassie said confused by the question.

Nya dropped her soda, "What! Sense when!" Nya demanded to know.

Cassie shrugged, "a few days ago… why didn't he tell you guys?"m Cassie questioned Nya

Nya rapidly shook her head, "Um… NO! He didn't…! But this would explain the grinning like an idiot problem that happened this Thursday…" Nya said

Bryn frowned, "Why wouldn't he tell you guys? Would you have teased him" Bryon asked Nya.

Nya smiled, "I wouldn't but the boys would have-" Nya stopped at the sight of Jay, Cole and Zane sprinting across Mega Monster amusement park from about 15 fan girls, wait did that girl have a tranquilizer gun?!

Jay, Cole and Zane had been running for about a half an hour from a continuously growing mob of armed fan girls and soon enough he ended up with a tranq in his left arm. Jay slowly fell to his knees as the liquid spread though out his body, he was really regretting his choice to come along right about now…

 **Sorry for the short chapter it so short I was trying to get it posted last night but I had a accident that broke a few toes so that took up while. And this section of the story about Mega Monster Amusement Park will only take up one more chapter! But anyway I hope it isn't not too bad, please review! –AveXCninja11**

a

q


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kai and Lloyd walked back from the gladiator disappointed in how it went, apparently you _had_ to wear a seat belt to ride a rollercoaster, who makes up stupid rules like that? Lloyd was in deep thought about his relationship with Cassie, when was he going to tell the other ninja, and more importantly when he was going to tell the public. Lloyd stopped; this was a great opportunity to tell his best friend without everyone else knowing.

"Kai there's been something I have been meaning to tell you" Lloyd said

Kai stopped complaining about seat belts and turned to Lloyd slightly concerned, "good thing or bad thing?" Kai asked.

Lloyd smiled, "Good thing I just haven't had a good time to tell you guys…" Lloyd started

Kai nodded, "Go on go on I am not stopping you" Kai said motioning for Lloyd to continue talking.

Lloyd nodded, "Well a few days ago Cassie told me that she didn't want to be just friends anymore and… Kai are you eating popcorn!" Lloyd said noticing Kai was sitting down with a bag of popcorn in his hand.

Kai snorted, "Don't question my popcorn skills, just continue with the story" Kai said as he continued to eat popcorn.

Lloyd just rolled his eyes and continued with the story, "So you see she wanted to get back together and yeah…" Lloyd said

Kai rolled his eyes, "And yeah? What sort of ending is that? You have to be like, and we got back together and lived happily ever after not, and yeah." Kai said

Lloyd sighed, "Ok fine me and Cassie are dating again. Is that a better ending to the "story"?" Lloyd asked annoyed by Kai's little act.

Kai turned his head, "Better but still needs work… but you and Cassie really got back together?! That's great…." Kai trailed off when a though entered his head, something he's been thinking about for a long time.

"Lloyd… I have been thinking about Bryn…." Kai started.

Lloyd frowned "what about her?" He asked oblivious to the fact that his best friend had been developing a crush on Bryn for a long time.

Kai sighed, "Well, you see I may kind of like her a little bit…." Kai explained.

Lloyd blinked, "You have a crush on Bryn?! Sense when! And how did I not notice…" Lloyd asked himself.

Kai nodded "Yeah… and I was wondering if you think I should ask her out…" Kai said.

Lloyd's mouth dropped, "Like on a date?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "no… OF COUSRE ON A DATE!" Kai said losing patient with the green ninja.

Nya and Bryn Gapped at the scene that unfolded in front of them, the fan girl had just shot Jay with a tranquilizer and he was now passed out on the ground. Nya and Bryn ran to Jay, Zane, and Cole to help make sure nobody got hurt. Bryn not entirely sure how to stop the insane fan girls preceded to run and tackle 2 closest to Jay to the ground while Nya ran to Jay's aid.

Just then Cassie walked out of the bathroom were she had been barfing seconds earlier to see Jay half passed out on the ground with Nya helping him, Bryn attacking 3-4 girls near Jay, and Cole and Zane running from three other girls. Cassie sat down, all this action was making her dizzy, or maybe that was just her motion sickness.

Kai and Lloyd walked in to a food court to see that the very odd situation but unlike Cassie they figured out what had happened fairly quickly and ran to deal with the other Fan girls chasing Zane and Cole.

After a few minutes of this the ninja plus fan girls had attracted a lot of attention and there was a fairly large crowd watching the scene, word had spread that the ninja were at mega monster amusement park, sadly for both the ninja and the fan girls this had also gotten the security guards attention as well. At least ten security guards entered the fan girls and ninja's fight to try and stop them, the ninja would have gladly have the fan girls been taken in to but the security guards didn't know who was on whose side, and when a fan girl turned and started to shot them with tranquilizers they went in to panic mode. The security guards pulled out high voltage tazers and soon everyone was knocked out, including the ninja and Bryn, leaving only Cassie not knocked out. Cassie sighed as she walked over to explain.

 **10 minutes later**

Bryn slowly sat up, she looked around she and the ninja all seemed to be in some sort of infirmary, and then pain shot though her body and she sat back down. Her whole body felt dead and it took a while before she could sit up again, but when she did she saw that she was the only one awake and it seemed nothing could get worse but it did. Bryn's new phone got a text, Bryn reached in her short pocket to check her phone and who was it from? Her sister of course. Her sister wanted a new story now, Bryn sighed, and looked around well being attack by fan girls was a good story right? Bryn didn't know or honestly care at the moment so she just snapped a few pictures to send to Ava for her story and explained what happen with the fan girls before lying back down.

Ava read the story her sister Bryn had sent her it was certainly a very interesting story, not _that_ interesting but interesting enough for it to make the front page for Mondays issue. Ava spun her chair back around to face her Billiton board, for the past few days she had been planning multiple stories she could create herself she had a lot of idea's but she knew most wouldn't work the way she intended it to work out, and she had some that were even to illegal for her to pull off, but she had a few that was the perfect mix of illegal and entertaining. And Now that she knew that her sister Bryn had established a decent friendship with the ninja Bryn could easily tell her everything she needed to do for this idea to become reality, and to not get arrested in the process.

Lloyd opened his eyes and slowly sat up to scan his surroundings, he and the ninja and Bryn were all laying on cots in what looked like a small hospital set up in the back of a police station. Lloyd didn't see Cassie though, but no sooner did he realize that when he heard her voice coming from the door. Lloyd slowly made his way through the room being careful not to wake any one up. When He finally entered the room he saw Cassie talking to some security guards, the same ones that knock him out.

Cassie turn at hearing someone enter the room and smiled to see it was Lloyd, "Lloyd your awake!" Cassie said as she ran up and gave Lloyd a small hug.

Lloyd returned Cassie's smile, "So we aren't under arrest?" Lloyd questioned the security guards.

One of the security guards nervously scratched the back of his head, "Yeah were really sorry about the tazering….you're not going to sue us right? Because if you sued us we would not only lose a lot of money but a lot of people would stop coming here and we could even go out of business…" The security guard trailed off hoping that Lloyd got his point.

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah its fine you were just doing your job-"Lloyd stopped at hearing random arguments from the back room, the ninja had woken up.

"It's your fault Cole! If you hadn't wanted to buy funnel cake this never would have happened!" Blamed Jay

Cole raised his eyebrow, "You're blaming my stomach for the fan girl attack! If anything it's your fault for letting yourself get tazered" Cole added.

Jay's eyes widened, "Letting myself get tazered! Why you-"Jay stopped at the sight of Lloyd and Cassie entering the room, "So Lloyd are we free to go?" Jay asked hoping they weren't in any real trouble with the police, who were still a little annoyed at Kai.

Lloyd nodded, "Yep were free to go, and if we don't sue Mega Monster Amusement Park we can get in for free whenever we want" Lloyd explained.

Cole narrowed his eyes, "and free food… right?" Cole asked.

Lloyd shrugged, "honestly I think they would build a ninja themed ride if it meant they didn't get sued by us." Lloyd said.

Nya perk up a bit, "would they really? Because it would be super fun to design the rollercoaster and help them build it." Nya added

Lloyd shrugged, "Well if you want a rollercoaster you have to go ask because I am going home."

Most joined Lloyd and went home except Zane, Nya, and Jay who stayed and discuss the rollercoaster with the owner of Mega Monster Amusement Park. Nya and Zane were really interested in the project and so was Jay but there was another reason Jay had decided to help with the project, Nya. Hopefully they would get to spend some quality time together and heal their relationship, just maybe.

q


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **So if you haven't noticed I have a lot of little subplots going on, Bryn and Kai, Anderson, Ninjago Gossip, and the roller coaster designing. And I realized that I am sort of straying from Cassie and Lloyd so I will mostly focus on them this chapter, but the other sub plots will continue being in this story. But please tell me if you think so as well or if you like the jumping around with POV's and subplots.**

Lloyd was in a good mood, a better mood than he had been in a long time. He and Cassie were going white river rafting, which Lloyd thought sounded awesome! He was so glad that Cassie wasn't afraid to do some what daring things, plus they wanted to spend some time together before Cassie had to babysit Anderson on Monday.

"Hey Lloyd what are doing today?" Asked Nya

Lloyd smiled, "Me and Cassie are going white river rafting" Lloyd said, glad that his team now knew that he and Cassie were dating so he wasn't nervous when telling them he was going to hang out with her.

Nya nodded, "That's what I thought, you're in a pretty good mood today" Nya commented.

Lloyd nodded and smiled in agreement, "Yeah, I am pretty excited me and Cassie have never been white river rafting so it should be fun" Replied Lloyd

Nay continued to smile as Lloyd left the Destiny's Bounty to pick up Cassie, she noticed that Lloyd wasn't as down as he was when his father died right after sinking the preminent, Nya hoped Cassie was helping take his mind off his father's death and his possession. 

Lloyd and Cassie had just gotten to the river were they would be white river rafting in and were about to step in the raft.

"So Lloyd you have been white river rafting before right?" Cassie asked nervous that there were about to get in one of the craziest rivers in ninjago and she had never been white river rafting.

Lloyd shook his head, "Nope, but don't worry I read a few online articles about how to white river raft." Lloyd explained.

Cassie sighed, "Of course you haven't. Shouldn't we start on a less… dangerous river?" Cassie suggested.

Lloyd smiled, "But what fun would that be?" Lloyd said.

Cassie groaned, "How are you not freaking out? We are about to go in super dangerous river to white river raft in and none of us know anything about white river rafting!" Cassie explained.

Lloyd smiled and shrugged, "First of all after doing a lot of stupid and dangerous things you don't feel like you're doing stupid and dangerous stuff after a while, and secondly I DO know something about white river rafting! I read an online article!" Lloyd protested

Cassie through her hands up, "Whatever! We can white river raft on this river but if I die I will be really mad at you" Cassie said trying to hide her smile.

Lloyd shook his head, "No one's dying on my watch!" Lloyd stepped in the raft and held his hand out to help Cassie in.

Cassie took Lloyds hand as she stepped in, "But seriously Lloyd, what have you done that's so crazy that you don't get nervous doing this" Cassie pointed to the deadly river.

Lloyd raised his eyebrow as they started down the rough river, "You really want to know? I have done some crazy things" Lloyd explained.

Cassie smiled and nodded, as they bumped down the "calm" part of the river putting her paddle in the water.

Lloyd sigh as he put his paddle in as well, "Well I once entered ninja ball run, when I was eight, on a four headed dragon." Lloyd explained as they went over a small waterfall.

Cassie jumped (possibly from going over a small water fall) "What?! You- OH MY GOSH!" Cassie screamed as the raft took a violent turn and half of it went up in the air.

Lloyd jumped on to the side of the raft in the air, weighing it down, "Ok, less talk more focus, ok?" Lloyd asked

Cassie nodded as she continued to paddle on her side, "Lloyd… is this raft meant for white river rafting?" Cassie asked

Lloyd's eyes widened, " you mean…there… there's a type of raft specially made for white river rafting?!" he asked.

Cassie's eyes widened as well, "YOU BOUGHT A NORMAL RAFT! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Cassie screamed.

Lloyd rapidly nodded, "I KNOW!" he agreed, more joking than serious.

Cassie turned to him, "WHAT!" She yelled back at Lloyd who did look slightly nervous now.

Nya sat in her room planning this roller coaster her, Zane, and Jay were planning to design. She had been thinking about a theme for this ride and came up with the idea of it being dragon themed, and the riders would be hanging off the track on the dragons "wings". After a few minutes of planning how the rides would sit she heard a knock on her door, "Who is it?" She called out.

"Jay, do you want to start planning the rollercoaster ride?" Jay asked from behind the door.

Nya nodded, "Come in, I have already started" She told Jay.

Jay creaked open the door a little before walking in, "So have any good ideas?" he asked Nya

Nya nodded, "Well I was thinking it could be dragon themed, where the riders are on the dragons wings which are off the track" Nya explained to Jay.

Jay nodded in approval, "And this dragon, it wouldn't happen to be a lightening dragon now would it?" He asked Nya who shook her head in amusement.

"It could be, but no doubt all the others would want it to be their dragon so if you want it to be yours you better ask them first." Nya told Jay

Jay gulped, "It will be hard to convince them… I will be back as soon as I do" Jay smiled nervously as he ran out of the room to ask the guys.

Lloyd and Cassie finally relaxed as they started down a calmer part of the river, in the past ten minutes they had almost flipped 6 times and now were both soaked.

Lloyd had a look hard to read on his face and stared straight forward, "That. Was. The. Stupidest. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Done." Lloyd stated plainly, "Its official white river rafting is my new favorite past time activity." Lloyd said

Cassie turned her head in shock not being able to register what Lloyd had just said, "WHAT! We almost flipped over 7 times in all, not to mention almost died, and you loved it?!" Cassie questioned.

Lloyd turned to face Cassie, "Come on you didn't like white river rafting even a little? I saw you smile a few times!" Lloyd said

Cassie smirked, "Maybe I didn't hate it but next time you better get the right equipment!" Cassie told Lloyd.

Lloyd raised his eyebrow, "Next time? You'd come with me again?" Lloyd asked

Cassie nodded, "Yep…. Lloyd why does the river suddenly stop…?" Cassie nervously asked.

Lloyd turned around, a confused look plastered on his face, "What? Oh no…"Lloyd's face paled slightly, "Cassie that's a waterfall, a REALLY big waterfall and when we go over I am going to need you to hold on to me" Lloyd explained.

Cassie's face turned a ghostly white, "What... Lloyd what's going to happen to us…?" Cassie asked as they got within a meter of the waterfall.

Lloyd got panicked, he wasn't worried about himself, he could easily save himself with his energy dragon but the real question was could two people go on a dragon at once? He knew it was possibly but he had only done it once before and it took a lot of concentration, and he wasn't concentrated at the moment. "Cassie just trust me! Please!"Lloyd yelled

Cassie bit her lip to keep her from passing out and held on to Lloyd with all her might.

Lloyd started to form the energy ball it grow larger fast but would it be fast enough they were a foot away from the edge and Lloyd could see the sharp rocks at the bottom. Finally his dragon formed with him and Cassie on its back. Lloyd sighed in relief, "Cassie are you ok?" He asked as they landed.

Cassie nodded, "That is the closest I have ever been to death" Cassie whispered

Lloyd nodded, "I'm sorry Cassie I thought the waterfall was 15 miles from where we were going to get out of the river… I have no idea how we got there…" Lloyd trailed off deep in thought about how the waterfall had been so close.

Cassie got up and smiled, "Hey, don't beat yourself up about, it all turned out fine right?" Cassie said noticing the guilty look that came on Lloyd's face.

Lloyd shrugged, not feeling any better; he had almost killed his girlfriend! Right after she forgave him, he had to be the worst boyfriend ever.

Bryn was breathing heavily in the tree tops, Ava had earlier told her she wanted a damsel in distress story with Cassie and Lloyd so when Bryn informed her sister that they were going white river rafting she had asked her to hack in to Lloyd's GPA system and lead them closer to the waterfall. And Bryn not wanting to disappoint her sister had done it, sure that Lloyd would save Cassie and everything would be fine. At the end it was, she got pictures and a video of the entire thing, a perfect story, but at what cost? Bryn had almost killed her Best friend. That wasn't going to happening again, after she gave Ava this story she was done, no more stories nothing, she didn't care about what her sister though, not any more.

q


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kai was just lounging on the couch chirping and debating if he should ask Bryn to be his girlfriend, you know the normal stuff. When Lloyd walking in soaking wet, looking not so happy anymore and went to the training room. Kai groaned, oh no, when ever Lloyd went to train when he didn't have to it meant something bad had happened and was were Lloyd spent a lot more time at after his father died, and after being possessed, so basically any time he was feeling stressed, sad, or guilty. So that meant Kai the wonderful person he was, would have to go comfort Lloyd, plus he was really curious what had happened. Kai Got up and logged out of chirper, and walked down the hall into the training room. If Lloyd knew Kai had entered he didn't show it, Lloyd look very frustrated and perplexed as he repeatedly hit the punching bag.

Kai leaned against the training room wall trying to find a comfy position, "What happened?" Asked Kai

Lloyd whipped around only now learning that Kai had been in the room, "Why would you think anything happened?" Lloyd asked, not entirely sure when Kai had entered the training room.

Kai just sighed and rolled his eyes, so Lloyd was going to be difficult today huh? "Oh please, I'm your best friend, I know your habits. You always train when you have something on your mind." Kai explained

Lloyd groaned as he stopped punching the punching bag "You aren't going to leave till I tell you, aren't you." Lloyd questioned the fire ninja

Kai shook his head, "Yep, basically" Kai responded

Lloyd signed, "I almost killed Cassie" Lloyd said

Kai waved his hand, motioning Lloyd to go on telling what had happened, "go on, I want to hear the whole story" Kai said

Lloyd sighed, "Of course you do. Well you know how I told you there was a dangerous waterfall 15 miles from the place we were going to get out of the river?" Lloyd asked Kai who nodded in return.

"Well I some how started a lot closer to the waterfall than I originally intended… and we almost went over. I… I almost couldn't make my dragon fast enough" Lloyd explained

Kai nodded in understanding, "Is she mad at you?" Kai asked hoping the two hadn't hit _another_ bump in their relationship.

Lloyd shook his head, "No she told me not to feel guilty about it… but it didn't help the guilt much" Lloyd told Kai, hoping he understood.

Kai though for a moment, how was he suppose to respond to that? "Um… if she isn't mad do make a bigger deal of it than it really is, any one could have made that mistake" Kai said.

Lloyd shrugged, not feeling much better "Maybe… Oh! have you asked Bryn out yet?" Lloyd asked trying to change the subject.

Kai frowned, "no not yet…"

Lloyd frowned as well "Well then you guys should met at the park today and you could ask her" Lloyd suggested

Kai frowned a little, "Well maybe... but where would I even take her?" Kai asked

Lloyd let out a small chuckle, "You want _my_ advice? Me, the person who almost killed there girlfriend? Sorry but you've got the wrong guy" Lloyd said

Kai smirked a little, "you got that right, and I'm not desperate enough to ask you for girl advice…yet" Kai added

Lloyd shrugged, "that's probably a good thing… but seriously you should just take her to a fancy restaurant something… or maybe to a concert or something? I don't know, I don't have much experience…" Lloyd said

Kai though for a moment maybe Lloyd was right he should just ask her, "You know what you're right, I will text her to meet me by the titanium ninja statue in 10 minutes" Kai said as he pulled out his phone to text Bryn.

Bryn was walking home from the river because she had Ava drop her off and Ava was to busy to pick her back up. After about half an hour of walking (The River was FAR away from Ninjago city) she got a text from Kai to meet him by the titanium ninja statue in ten minutes because he had to tell her something. Bryn Checked Google maps on her phone she should be able to get there in 7 minutes so decided to meet Kai there before she got home. Bryn had walked a little faster and got there _one_ minute faster, impressive right? And saw that Kai was already there, she jogged up to him, "Hey Kai so what did you want to tell me?" Bryn asked Kai.

Kai didn't see Bryn approach him and jumped at seeing she was already here, "Oh well you know when we went on a date to the baseball game" Kai asked.

Bryn nodded wondering where this was leading, "Yep, that was really fun" She responded recalling how at one point she almost torched Ninjago city…

Kai started to fidget with his jean pockets a little from nervousness, "Yeah well I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date, but just to make it official, this date… would you go as my girlfriend?" Kai asked

Bryn smiled widened, and she lightly punched Kai on his shoulder, "Kai you don't have to be nervous, of course I will, why I would agree to the first date if I didn't have a crush on you?" Bryn question the fire ninja.

Kai's head shot up, "You had a crush on me?!" Kai said, Bryn groaned, oh great, she had just brought up his ego.

Kai's confident smile returned, "I mean _of course_ you had a crush on me, all the lady's love me." Kai said cockily.

Bryn rolled her eyes, "Don't push your luck mister, just because I had a crush on you doesn't mean I enjoy to listen to you complimenting yourself" Bryn reminded him

Kai smiled, "Whoa hold up a second! You don't like listening to me compliment myself? Who doesn't love that?!" Kai said

Bryn rolled her eyes clearly not amused, "Just shows what you know… any way I have to start home now I am already an hour late." Bryn explained

Kai nodded in understanding, "Yeah I will drop you off your family is probably super worried, once Lloyd was 20 minutes late and we started telling everyone he was kidnapped." Kai explained

Bryn blinked a few times to make sure she heard Kai right before responding, "Wow. You guys are really… weird… and I don't think my parents will do anything that crazy…" Bryn said

Kai raised his left eyebrow, "Did you just call me crazy?" Kai asked Bryn

"Yep"

Kai nodded, "You're right off course. But seriously you should get home." Kai explained

 **10 minutes later: Ava's house**

Bryn walked in her sister's house in a much better mood than she was in after the white river rafting "accident" But soon remembered her purpose for walking to Ava's house she had to tell her that she was "quitting" her "job", which was also a non paying job, sooo…. But honestly Bryn could understand why Ava took her job _way_ to seriously, both their parents were writer's but their mom was the author of the bestselling book series in ALL of ninjago and their dad owned the biggest publication company in ALL of ninjago so they hardly had enough time to pay attention to them. So doing well in her job may mean she would get her parents attention. But that wasn't an excuse to but others life's in danger... TO GET A STORY!

But as soon as she walking in the room she knew her sister was in a good mood, "Bryn!" Ava ran up to hug her and Bryn flinched this was very unlike her sister who was always in work mood, "Oh Bryn you will never believe what happened today at work!" Ava said

Bryn frowned, "You work… on Sunday?" Bryn asked

Ava rolled her eyes, "Of course I do I need the extra time to get ahead of the other magazine companies!" And there it was, Ava's work obsession was starting to show.

Ava's smile widened, "Well today I got award for being the best employee of the year for doing all those stories on the ninja! Isn't that great!" Ava said "Oh and where were you were an hour late I was getting worried!" Ava said

Bryn was a great liar, she could keep at straight face when lying to anyone… except her sister, "My and Kai were talking…"

Ava interrupted, "Talking…. As in alone! About what!" Ava impatiently asked as she leaned in.

Bryn softly smiled, "He asked me out… we are now official dating" Bryn said

Ava smiled "that's great! Oh and do you got that damsel in distress story I need for Wednesday's issue?" Ava asked

Bryn gulped this was the difficult part, "Yeah I did… but Ava I wanted to tell you that this was my last story, I quit I'm done, I can't do this to my best friend any more" Bryn explained to her sister.

Ava's frown vanished and in its place was Ava's infamous death stare, "Either yours or Cassie's love life will be on display for the public, and I doubt once Kai finds out what you have been doing he will like you anymore. So chose you going to make Kai and your life miserable or Cassie's and Lloyd's slightly more difficult, because believe me if you though what I did to Cassie and Lloyd was bad just wait till I start to write about you and Kai." Ava threatened

Bryn's lip started to quiver a bit, "You… you wouldn't…!" Bryn said though she wasn't so sure.

Ava gave her an evil smile, "Try me"

Bryn gulped, "Cassie… then…." Bryn said as she could barley stop trembling.

Ava smiled, "Good… you can leave now" Ava said more as an order than a request.

Bryn slowly backed out of the room but once she was out she ran out and once she got out of that monster's home she sat down on the nearest bench. Most people would say that Bryn wasn't afraid of anything, but that was a lie, she was afraid of her sister.

 **Whoa that was weird. To write Ava any place but at work, and I had a lot of trouble imagining her being nice to Bryn at the start of their encounter, it was a relief to make her evil self come out at the end. But how did you guys like this chapter? Do you want to see more moments with Bryn and Av, or was it way to weird for you to imagine as well? Please review and tell me if you have any constructive criticism, suggestions, or comments. –AveXCninja11**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was 4:30 and the ninja's training had just gotten out of training for the day and Kai and Lloyd both had plans. Lloyd was going to meet up with Cassie when she was babysitting Andy, and Kai was going on a date with Bryn. Lloyd had decided that he and Cassie knew each other well enough to just wear his ninja gi, Lloyd though it was much comfier than normal clothes. This time however Lloyd made sure to tell Cassie he was coming. Lloyd walking in to the bedroom he shared with the other ninja (except Nya of course) to get his phone, to see Kai in a dark red dress shirt and black dress pants carefully re-spiking his hair.

Lloyd smiled, "Getting ready for the big date?"

Kai nodded, "Yep, I am really excited… and honestly… kind of nervous" Kai admitted

Lloyd nodded in understand meant, "Yeah, but seriously don't stress yourself out about it, it will go fine." Lloyd reassured Kai

Kai shrugged, "I hope so"

A few minutes later Lloyd was tumbling down Anderson's family's chimney (just because) to see Andy run up to him and hug him and Cassie, well Cassie just rolled her eyes at his entrance.

Cassie sighed, "Really, did you really have to come down the chimney? I would have opened the door if you knocked!" Cassie argued.

Lloyd smirked, "Well I guess I could…. But I mean what sort of entrance would that be?" Lloyd questioned.

Cassie just smiled and shook her head at Lloyd's antics, "Lloyd why do I even try? Anyway, Andy so now that Lloyd's here what do you want to do?" Cassie questioned the younger boy.

Andy smiled, "Can we play monopoly?" The child asked his two babysitters.

Cassie and Lloyd both frowned, "Um… isn't that game like really complicated… especially for a 5 year old…." Lloyd asked Cassie.

Cassie nodded in agree meant, "Yeah… and takes like 5 hours to complete… we only have 1" Cassie added

Anderson's lip began to quiver and his eyes widened, like he was about to burst in to tears, "But… But but…." Anderson started

Lloyd started to panic, Andy was about to cry, and Lloyd couldn't deal with crying children, his will power crumbled, "OK! We will play monopoly!" Lloyd said as he ran to grab the game.

Andy's face almost instantly turned happy again as Lloyd brought back the board Game and the two started to help him set it up.

Bryn and Kai had just sat down at their table and after about a minute of awkwardness it disappeared. Kai and Bryn were chatting like they had known each other for years instead of just a month.

Bryn was laughing after hearing Kai tell her the story of when there were fighting there evil doubles and needless to say, Bryn though it was hilarious, "Oh my gosh Kai! Then a bunch of tiny children dressed in ninja gi came out and ATTACKED the evil doubles, lead by mini Lloyd!" Bryn continued laughing

Kai smiled and laughed to, "Yeah it was really funny…. And kind of weird at the moment but I mean my entire LIFE is weird." Kai explained

Bryn nodded then suddenly stopped laughing a perplexed look entered her face, "Wait a second… Why was Lloyd a kid… isn't he like the same age as you guys?" Bryn asked the red ninja.

Kai smirked, "Well THAT is actually a really interesting story, you see…."

Lloyd and Cassie stared dumbfound at the board game of monopoly, Anderson, the four year old boy, was KILLING them. Andy owned almost everything and put keys on over HALF of everything he owned! He had already gotten Lloyd to do bankrupt…. And they were only HALF AN HOUR though the game!

Lloyd had his face smashed in to the wall in the corner, half being funny, half really humiliated, "How! HOW! Did I lose to a FOUR year old! How!" Lloyd muttered in the corner

Cassie shook her head, eyes wide in amazement at Anderson's Monopoly skills, "What… WHAT IS GOING ON! HOW AM I ALSO LOSING TO A FOUR YEAR OLD! UNLIKE YOU LLOYD I AM ACTUALLY GOOD AT MONOPLOY!" Cassie also complained.

Just then Cassie landed on one of Andy's MANY properties and wet bankrupt, and had to join Lloyd in the corner of shame.

Lloyd sighed, "How is he so good at that game anyway?" Lloyd whispered to Cassie

Cassie shook her head, "Honestly, I have absolutely no idea…. And the worst part is, I thought I was good at that game" Cassie explained.

Lloyd nodded in agreement, "Or maybe the worst part is my pride is very wounded at the moment" Lloyd explained

Cassie let a out a small laugh, "What? Embarrassed the all powerful green ninja was bet in monopoly by a kid- how old are you again?" Cassie asked

Lloyd froze, how Cassie would react to him being like 13, "Um… well that's um… a difficult question…." Lloyd responded

Cassie raised her eyebrow, "Um…. What?" Cassie asked confused how a person's age could be a difficult question.

Lloyd scratched the back of his head, "Well chronologically I'm 13…. And physically and mentally… at least I HOPE mentally as well…. I'm like 16-20 years old…I'm still not exactly sure what physical age I am…" Lloyd tried to explain.

Cassie blinked, "Um…. Ok…. And _how_ exactly did this happen?" Cassie asked

Lloyd explained the Grundle accident to Cassie who listened without interrupting.

And at the end Cassie look utterly confused, "So your dad brought a evil dinosaur back to life turned the ninjago into kids and to save ninjago you had to dump magic tea on you guys and the dinosaur?" Cassie asked

Lloyd slightly tilted his head, "Ehhh… sort of…" Lloyd said

Cassie nodded, "Ok… well I'm just going to go with your also mentally… 18?" Cassie asked.

Lloyd shrugged "sure, let's go with 18"

Zane, Nya, and Jay had been working on the details of the rollercoaster all day and had sent Jay to Ninjago city to buy them some more books about rollercoaster's and such.

Jay hummed as he strolled down the streets of Ninjago city oblivious that he was getting attention from still wearing his ninja suit when he saw the newest issue of ninjago gossip and saw the cover page was about then. Curious to what story had landed the ninja a spot on the cover page he bought it and headed back to the bounty. Once he got back to the Destiny's Bounty it turned out that Nya and Zane were also very interested on the front story as well. As the flipped though the magazine they saw that the story wasn't about them it was just about Lloyd and Cassie. Somehow Ninjago Gossip found out that Lloyd and Cassie were dating… Nya had LOTS of bad things to say about ninjago gossip, for she had had her own share of stories posted about her, and jay was just sort of stared at the article in awe, how did they even find this out…. Jay took a quick glance out the window… just to be safe.

Zane however said nothing but just had a look of perplexity pasted on his face, as if he just learned something about the article that the others didn't…

 **Well this is official the shortest chapter I have ever written, it wasn't super fun to write like most chapters are, it was more of a chapter I just had to get done. Also I'm really sorry about the late update, I** _ **should**_ **have posted this on Wednesday but I got bored 800 word in to it and on Thursday I didn't get home till 9. Well anyway I hope this chapter isn't too bad... but either way I hope you guys still enjoyed it! AveXCninja11**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Everyone was annoyed at Kai. After his first date with Bryn two days ago he and Bryn have been texting, calling, and face timing for like 48 hours straight. Kai was so out of it that he didn't even react when being teased and would said things like, "Oh that's nice" or "Maybe later". Even Sensei Wu was getting annoyed with Kai for lacking focus at training as well. So when Jay, Nya, and Zane learned they could meet with the owner of Mega Monster Amusement Park to discuss their roller coaster design they were all eager to go.

"So Nya, want to fly on my lightening dragon sense you haven't learned to make your water dragon yet?! Jay eagerly asked Nya, hoping to spend so time with her.

Nya sighed and shook her head, "Thanks but no thanks, I actually just learn how to make mine yesterday night." Nya explained as she hoped on her newly formed water dragon.

Jay frowned then remembered he should be happy for Nya's accomplishment, and forced a smile, "oh... that's GREAT Nya!" Jay said

Nya slowly nodded, noticing Jays odd behavior, "Well we better get going or we will be late! " Nya said as she took off, Zane and Jay following close behind her.

Bryn paced back and forth on her balcony, Ava was ticked off at her, that was for sure, she had to be to ask her to pull off the next story she wanted. This was by far the most illegal thing Ava asked of her, by far. If Bryn was caught she could spend up to 10 years in jail, TEN YEARS! But she couldn't say no either, not if it meant destroying Kai's life. Kai, she wondered how she ever hated him… eh sort of… but she loved Kai, she would have to pull off something so illegal to not destroy his life.

Lloyd was lying on his bed with pillow smashed over his head. Kai and Bryn were texting a lot and every 3 seconds Lloyd would hear a little ding noise come from Kai phone and it was so annoying! Lloyd could not fall asleep! Normally Lloyd didn't take naps in the middle of the day but today was an exception, last night the ninja (minus Kai, who was texting Bryn) had watched a few movies… and the a few movies had lasted till 4:30… and there train started at 5:00. So after only getting a half an hour of sleep last night Lloyd wanted to regain his energy for tomorrows training, no doubt was going to be extra long to make up for the focus all the ninja's were lacking. But soon enough Lloyd did drift off to sleep, only to be woken up five minutes later by his own phone ringing.

Lloyd groaned, what did he do to get some sleep around here? Lloyd reached over to answer the call, "Hello?" Lloyd asked

"Lloyd!? I need your help!" Cassie's voice ordered over the phone, followed by the sound of barking, shuffling, and things falling over… it didn't sound good.

Lloyd sat up immediately alert, "What? Where are you Cassie? What's going on!?" Lloyd demanded

"I'm by Chen's noodle house in a back alley, just hurry my phones going to die any second and I don't know how much longer I can-" the phone died and Lloyd's stomach felt like it was flipping inside out.

He had so many questions right now, first of all why was Cassie in a back alley? And she didn't know how much longer she could what? Lloyd wasn't going to sit around and wait for her to charge her phone to find out, Lloyd jumped off his bed and spinjituzed in to his green ninja gi. This sudden movement got Kai's attention, "What happened? Where are you going?" Kai asked

Lloyd shrugged I don't really know, I got a weird call form Cassie asking for help… then her phone died. "Lloyd explained.

Kai frowned, "Doesn't sound good, you want me to come with you?" Kai asked.

Lloyd shook his head, "Just keep your communication device on you in case I need back up" Lloyd explained.

Kai nodded, "Alright just tell me what happened as soon as you find out ok?" Kai asked Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded, "Sure thing" as he ran off the Destiny's Bounty to find Cassie.

Soon Lloyd landed near Chens noodle house and ran towards the alley behind it. Many fan girls had been waiting for him to land to approach but once they saw him in his ninja gi, fully armed, and with a grim expression they all got the idea he was doing ninja stuff and all backed away. Lloyd however didn't take notice of them at all and was totally focused on helping Cassie with what ever happened. Soon enough he found her leaning against an alley wall motioning Lloyd to hurry over.

Lloyd frowned Cassie didn't seem to be hurt, at all, in fact nothing seemed out of the ordinary… but of course as soon as Lloyd though that he heard a smack noise followed by a yelp. Cassie winced at the noise and peered in to a deeper part of the alley and Lloyd did as well. Lloyd saw two high school boys were kicking some stray dog, Lloyd sighed in relief as mean as kicking a stray dog was, It was a lot better than the situations Lloyd had imagined, which usually involved kidnapping and murderers.

Lloyd turned to Cassie, "Did you tell them to stop?" He asked

Cassie nodded, "Yeah… didn't go so well… they had knives… and think I left." Cassie explained, as she hung her head looking… embarrassed?

Lloyd nodded, "Oh ok then just stay here let's see if I can just ask them to stop." Lloyd said as he walked toward the two boys.

The two didn't notice him right away and run as Lloyd had hoped, "Um… It's illegal to-" One boy jumped and through the knife in Lloyd's direction, harmlessly bunching of a the alley wall 4 feet from Lloyd, who just rolled his eyes, even Cassie through knifes better than that…

Both boys turned and kind of just stared at Lloyd then his gi for a second before running, it was evident they didn't think kicking a stray dog would get them in trouble with the green ninja. And soon after Cassie emerged as well and ran straight to the dog that wasn't too badly injured but may have a few broken ribs. After picking up the dog she walked over to Lloyd a small smile on her face, "That was pretty cool, they just ran…. Do all your missions go like that?" Cassie asked

Lloyd shook his head, "Nope, barely ever happens… I usually don't deal with random teenagers…. That's more of the police's job…" Lloyd explained

Cassie nodded, "So this is the first time you've ever saved an animal?" She asked

Lloyd turned his head slightly trying to recall if it was, "no actually… once when me and my dad were running from the overlord I saved a bad bird from falling off the mountain… though it got its dad really made and knocked my dad off the mountain and I had to save him by moving a mountain to catch him." Lloyd explained

Cassie blinked, wondering why Lloyd was running from the overlord on a mountain in the first place, "Um… ok so a lot more dangerous… and weird….situation?" Cassie suggested.

Lloyd shrugged, "Actually it was one of the more normal situations…. For me any way…" He explained

Cassie just sighed deciding she would never fully understand their normal and turned her attention to the dog, "So what are we going to do with the dog, my apartment doesn't allow pets" Cassie explained

Lloyd though for a moment, the Destiny's Bounty wasn't a good place for a dog… maybe…. His dad's old monastery? All the kids there would love a dog… "Maybe my mom could take the dog, after we got it checked out of course." Lloyd suggested.

Cassie smiled and nodded, "That's a great idea, and do you know a vet to take him… or her to?" Cassie asked.

Lloyd nodded.

Jay, Zane, and Nya had just gotten there rollercoaster approved, on one condition they paid for half of it. And this wasn't a cheap rollercoaster, it would cost 20 million to build and even though they were celebrities they had already spent a lot of their money.

Nya groaned, "All this work can't before nothing! Even with all our money put together we only come up with 4 million! Where are we going to get 6 million by tomorrow?!" Nya complained.

Jay raised his hand and jumped up and down like a four year old on a sugar rush, "OHH! I know! I know!" Jay yelled

Nya sighed, "what is it Jay?" She asked

Jay smirked, "well I know this guy who wouldn't mind loaning us some…"

Zane turned his head, "Jay, it is legal correct?" Zane asked

Jay's mouth fell open and a look of betrayal came on his face, "Zane why would you even ask such a question OF COURSE its legal!" Jay explained.

Nya rolled her eyes, "Ok so where do we met this person?" she asked slightly skeptical of Jay's plan.

Jay smiled as he formed his energy dragon, "Just follow me!" he said as he flied away.

Soon enough they landed in Ninjago City to see Kai walking up to them with three new debit cards in hand.

Nya frowned, "Kai! Where'd you get all this money?!" Nya demanded

Kai scoffed, "Well maybe I save my money-" Kai stopped at their expressions of doubt, "Or maybe I don't… _any how_ this account has about I billion left, but even so don't spend too much" Kai said

Nya raised her eyebrow, "And 10 million isn't too much?! Whose bank account is this!" Nya asked

Kai groaned, "Its Lloyds…. Just don't tell him, even though he probably would be ok with it…. I don't want to take that chance, plus this is the only way you're getting that money." Kai reminded his sister

Nya sighed, "Whatever…" As she walked over and took the card, secretly hoping Lloyd wouldn't kill her stupid brother.

Bryn looked out her window, a grim look on her face, it was too late to back out now, and she had already set everything up. In a few days she would be a criminal.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Lloyd and Cassie had just gotten out of the vets and the dog which was a puppy Labor doodle did indeed have 4 broken ribs and LOTS of bruises but other than that was in pretty good shape for a stray dog, it probably wasn't a stray for a long time. Cassie and Lloyd were currently on his energy dragon riding to Lloyd's mom/dad's monastery, and Cassie look extremely freaked out, not only was she afraid of heights but she had to use both hands to hold the dog. Lloyd looked behind his shoulder to see how Cassie was doing only to get yelled at to look forward and focus on driv- eh… flying, yep diffidently freaked out.

As Usual all the kids there ran out to see them, though this time there were a lot more interested in the dog them. Though somehow Cassie got the Kids to let them go in inside after only as few minutes of looking at the puppy.

Cassie smiled to herself as she walked up to the door, "So what do you want to name him?" Cassie asked

Lloyd shrugged not one idea coming to mind, "Um…. Dog?" He asked jokingly

Cassie sighed, "I'm just going to assume you're joking, how about… Max?' Cassie suggested.

Lloyd shook his head "Nah not original enough… Ninja?" Lloyd suggested, recalling seeing that on a list of most unique dog names he found on online a while back… (More like I did XD)

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "that's better than Dog… but Ninja? Really? How about Scout?" Cassie suggested

Lloyd nodded, "Sounds pretty good… though Ninja is a pretty good name…" Lloyd teased

Cassie groaned, "No. just no." Cassie replied as Misako walked out and invited them in.

Lloyd and Cassie sat down just as Misako started talking, "So Lloyd why didn't you tell me you and Cassie started dating?" She asked her son.

Lloyd frowned, "I was… wait a second… how do you even KNOW that me and Cassie are dating?" Lloyd asked confused, thinking that only the other ninja knew… wait… were they texting his MOM!

Misako raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't everyone in Ninjago know? It was on the front page of Ninjago Gossip a few days ago." Misako explained.

Lloyd did a double take, "Wait, what!" Lloyd asked, it wasn't odd to be in Ninjago's Gossip's magazine, but Lloyd hadn't seen their paparazzi for weeks… how do they even know this!

Cassie frowned, "Wait so EVERYBODY in Ninjago knows…"

Misako nodded, "Pretty much." Misako turned her attention to the small sleeping dog in Cassie's arms and smiled, "Did you two get a puppy?" She asked, glad that her son was finally doing something normal for his age.

Lloyd bit his lip, "Um… sort of… we kinda rescued it from some boys trying to kill it…" Lloyd explained, and there goes the normal.

Misako nodded, "So where is it going to live?" She asked, assuming Cassie would be the one to keep it, sense she couldn't see Wu letting a dog live on the Destiny's Bounty.

Cassie frowned and turned to Lloyd, nudging him to tell his mother.

Lloyd laughed nervously, scared about what would happen if his mom couldn't keep the dog, "Well that's the problem actually… Cassie's apartment doesn't allow dogs, and I doubt Uncle would let us have a dog… much less a puppy" Lloyd explained to his mother.

Misako thoughtfully nodded, "I see, I would love to keep the puppy, however I would need dog food, toys, a dog house built…"

Lloyd sighed in relief, his mom would take the dog, "ok thanks mom, me and Cassie will get to work on buying the toys, food, and dog house- if you want to come with me Cassie" Lloyd said realizing he may have just assumed that she wanted to come.

Cassie smiled, "Sounds like fun, I'm diffidently coming with." Cassie confirmed Lloyd's assuming.

Bryn was on the floor of her room creating an evite, Friday night she was going to asking Cassie and the ninja if they wanted to come to campfire party. Bryn had actually rented a camp ground for the party and was ordering a bunch of cake, ice-cream, stuff for smores, (duh) soda, and other snack things, Bryn was also going to hire a band but then she realized that might be to over the top. As fun as it was going to be it actually did have a purpose, she needed all the ninja and Cassie in one place if the plan was going to work, sure there were simpler ways to do just that, but this was Bryn, and when did she ever do things simple? She finished the evite, Bryn held her breath as she hit the send button.

Cassie and Lloyd walked up to the pet store; the windows were lined with pet toys, different types of food, collars, everything you would possibly need to own a pet. Lloyd and Cassie had never owned a pet, so both had no idea what to buy.

Lloyd grabbed a cart and glanced at the closest shelf it was dog food, "Um which one should I get?" He asked Cassie who was just as clueless as him.

"Um… Oh try this one" Cassie pointed to an expensive bag of dog food, "I've seen a lot of commercials about that brand, I think it's good," Cassie suggested

Lloyd shrugged, "Ok" as he throw in three of the large bags into the cart, unsure how many bags they needed.

Next they entered the collar section, Lloyd drifted to the expensive collars and noticed one had a tracer in the collar, that sounded useful, "Hey Cassie how about this one?" Lloyd showed Cassie the blue collar with a tracking chip in it.

Cassie raised her eyebrows, "Tracking chip? You think Scout will need that?" Cassie asked

Lloyd shrugged, "No idea, but just to be safe let's get it."

Cassie ran out into the toy area and Lloyd followed closely after her. The area with all the dog toys looked like a rainbow throw up, there were dozens of brightly colored toys of every type you could imagine. Cassie and Lloyd each grab a few handfuls of toys and plopped them in the cart, which was now almost full.

Cassie groaned, "I'll go get another cart." She mumbled as she sprinted to where the carts were kept.

Lloyd however was testing how much more the cart could fit, and added in a food and water bowl and some dog treats, which fell out almost as soon as put in, but thankfully Cassie returned with the cart to put the rest of the stuff in. Lloyd nervously scratched the back of his neck, realizing how stupid he must have looked trying to stuff the dog supplies into the cart, "Hehe, thanks…" Lloyd said.

Cassie just smirked and pushed one of the carts to the check out area, confirming Lloyd looked ridiculous, Lloyd sighed, and followed, pushing the other cart. Lloyd was worried the cash register worker would recognize him, but the girl working the cash register seemed much more concerned about the amount of merchandise they were going to purchase. Soon they had three people working on scanning each other their purchases, when Lloyd got a email from Dareth, and groaned, getting Cassie's attention.

Cassie frowned, "What is it?" She asked Lloyd.

Lloyd shook his head, "Dareth wants me and you to do a interview Saturday afternoon, but if you do want to do it, then don't believe me they try to pry everything out of you "Lloyd explained, secretly hoping she wouldn't want to go.

Cassie however had never been interview and though it sounded interesting, and was sort of curious what being on TV would be like, "Actually I wouldn't mind doing an interview" Cassie explained

Lloyd sighed, "Ok but be prepared for an interrogation." Lloyd warned Cassie who waved off Lloyd worries, and realized that all their stuff had been bagged.

Cassie and Lloyd walked to Lloyd's dragon when Lloyd saw the newest issue of Ninjago Gossip on the sidewalk, someone must have dropped it. Lloyd glanced at the cover, his eyes widened, it was about the rough river rafting accident, and had pictures! How did they get those?! Lloyd put it in his pocket (I know, they don't have pockets) He would ask the guys later, he didn't want Cassie to be freaked out that someone was watching them. And ran to help Cassie put the bags on his dragon's back. Suddenly Cassie froze, "Lloyd we forgot the dog house!" Cassie exclaimed

Lloyd froze too, They did, and his mom would diffidently not be happy if Scout didn't have one, "Um… you know what tomorrow after training I'll ask Jay to help me build one, he's pretty good with that stuff so it shouldn't be a problem" Lloyd suggested.

Cassie nodded, "Ok as long as it won't be too much work-" Lloyd and Cassie's phone both received an email at the same time.

Lloyd smiled as he read the email, relived it wasn't Dareth, "Oh Bryn invited you, me, and the ninja to a party Friday night, sounds like fun, you going?" Lloyd asked Cassie

Cassie nodded, "Yeah that sounds fun, Um Lloyd… is it going to be hard to fly with all the bags on the dragon?" Cassie asked nervously, afraid that she was going to fall to her death soon.

Lloyd laugh, "Of course not! I think." Lloyd added for some drama.

Cassie groaned, Woahoo! Another crazy dragon ride, just great…

 **Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in 4 days; I think I may start to get on a schedule for posting chapters, so I force myself to write longer. You will probably get chapters each Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday maybe Sunday too. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Lloyd glanced down at his phone, he knew he was going to regret this; Asking Jay for help didn't come without a price, he would have to listen to him blabber for _hours…_ was it worth it? Probably not, but what choice did he have? Lloyd couldn't ask Nya, because Jay would come along and he'd have to listen to Jay trying to flirt with Nya, who clearly wasn't into him any more (she had told Jay MANY times…), Kai was diffidently not a option, he had no experience and probably would explode something (a common occurrence when Kai was around), Cole actually was one of the better options but he'd tease him about needing help in the first place, Zane was the second best option he knew how to build a dog house, but he was too honest and would probably point out that Jay a better choice and tell Jay to come. Lloyd sighed as he called Jay.

Jay answered almost immediately, "Hello! This is Jay Walker the blue ninja of lightning speaking how I may help you!" Jay said overly cheerfully

Lloyd groaned, only Jay would use his fully title when someone called his cell phone, "Jay it's me Lloyd, I know who you are, that's why I called your cell phone… did you even check caller id?" Lloyd asked

Jay scoffed, "Of COURSE I did! I just happen to be very polite when using the phone." Jay replied confidently Lloyd sighed, "Jay… I need your help with something…" Lloyd started, wondering if it was too late to ask Zane.

"With what?! Is it about girls?! Cuz if it is…" Jay started

Lloyd stopped him right there, "NO! It's not about girls it's about a dog… well a dog house actually" Lloyd explained

Jay paused before saying anything else, processing the request Lloyd had just made of him, "A dog house? You got a dog? When did you get a dog? You know Sensei would never, I mean NEVER let us have a dog" Jay said, this was not the request he thought Lloyd had for him.

Lloyd sigh, "No, actually my mom sort of did, and the dog needs a dog house… and I have no idea how to make one… so I was thinking…" Lloyd explained

"Ahh! I see! You have come to me because of my building skills? Well good choice, I can design the most luxurious, safe…" Jay started

Lloyd groaned, "Jay I really just need a normal dog house, nothing special" Lloyd tried explaining to Jay.

But Jay had his heart set on something perfect, and what was the first rule of being a ninja? Ninja never quit. "No No No No, I have some stuff on the Destiny's Bounty to make the PERFECT dog house." Jay told Lloyd.

Lloyd rolled his eyes; he could talk Jay out of this could he? "Fine but not to "Perfect" I want to done by 1 so I can get ready for Bryn party" Lloyd said.

Jay gasped, "You're right!" and hung up the phone, presumable still coming though.

A few minutes later the sky filled with 5 dragons, Jay had invited ALL the ninja, great.

Lloyd ran up to Jay as the dragons disappeared, "Jay… what are they all doing here!" Lloyd whisper yelled.

Jay shrugged, his grin not fading, "Well you said you wanted it done at one so I called up the team to help." Jay explained as he took a large bag off the back of his dragon.

Lloyd frowned, "Jay… what's in there?" Lloyd asked

Jay smirked, "you'll see"

Cassie and Bryn were back at the mall (without Cassie's consent) spending the left over money from Cassie and Lloyd first date for Bryn party in a few hours. Bryn however was as nagging as the last time Cassie and Bryn visited the mall, for this time she had her own boy friend to try and impress.

"How about this one?" Bryn asked, showing Cassie a pair of white jean shorts and a silk navy blue shirt with lace covering the back.

Cassie groaned, "It looks as good as the last 50 outfits you have shown me! Isn't it my turn? It's been two hours." Cassie reminded Bryn

Bryn sighed, "Fine, and it hasn't really been two hours has it?" Bryn asked as she nervously looked around the dressing room which was littered with the past clothes Bryn tried on.

Cassie gave Bryn a small glare, "It has been two hours, and I only picked out two outfits!" Cassie explained and Bryn shoved her in the dressing room and waited outside to see the two outfits.

Cassie came out, dressed in a pair of normal jean shorts and a pink shirt with white lace on the bottom, "So how is it?" Cassie nervously asked.

Bryn tilted her head, as if to get a better angle to see the outfit, "eh… not the worse think you've ever picked out… but diffidently not the best you could do" Bryn commented.

Cassie sighed and reentered the dressing room, this time wear a pair of olive green shorts and a white crop top, "And this?"

Bryn nodded, "Diffidently a nine out of ten" Bryn explained to Cassie.

Cassie smiled, "That was the highest rating Bryn had ever given her; she was buying this outfit!

When Jay said perfect dog house he meant it, the dog house Jay had designed was two stores tall (like 6 feet tall), bullet proof, carpeted, heated, and air conditioned, it was absolutely insane. Jay, Nya, and Zane quickly established themselves as the project leaders, given they were the ones with the most experience with building. Cole And Lloyd tried to help in any way they could, which ended up being the simpler stuff like building the outside structure (after receiving detailed instructions given to them by Nya) and painting, while Nya, Jay, and Zane put down carpet, installed the air conditioning, and put a bullet proof shell around the dog house. Kai had tried to help… but after nailing his gi to the dog house 16 times... he was demoted to babysitter, and was in charge of keeping the kids away.

Kai ran through the woods, a dozen pairs of children following him closely, he had to escape them! He couldn't deal with kids! This was all Nya, Zane, Lloyd, Cole, and Jay's fault! They had all agreed to demote him, but then it hit him. "Hey you guys want to play a game?" Kai asked a smirk plastered on his face.

It had taken 5 hours, 5 lonngggg hours, but they had finally done it! They had finally built the dog house for Scout! Now all they had to do was paint it! Lloyd turned to reach for the many paint cans Jay had brought that he apparently saved from after April fool's day, but all that was there were some extra nails and some other tools, but no paint.

Lloyd frowned, "Cole! Did you start painting?! I can't find the-" _splat!_ A water balloon hits Lloyd in the back of his head.

Lloyd slowly moved his head to the back of his head, it wasn't water on his head, Lloyd looked at his fingers to reveal a dark red sticky sustain, Lloyd first thought was blood, then it hit him, it wasn't blood it was red paint.

"Kai!" Lloyd yelled turned to see Kai casually toss a yellow water balloon in his hand and all the kids trying to do the same.

Lloyd stared, it was clear what had happened now, and Kai had stolen all the paint and put them in water balloon, leaving the rest of them not paint left to fight back. Lloyd scanned the kids, bingo! A small boy in the back was holding a bucket of water balloons and so was a girl on the other side of Kai, Lloyd knew he only had enough time to get on bucket, he ran towards the boy.

Kai was not expecting Lloyd to suddenly charge, and even weirder he payed no mind to Kai and ran right past him, Kai turn just in time to get a blue water balloon to hit him in his face, turning it neon blue, Lloyd took half of their water balloons.

And that's when the chaos began, Jay, Nya, Cole and Zane joined Lloyd's side while Kai got a small army to attack them with water/paint balloons Kai and Lloyd targeted each other being best friend meant they had to beat each other. Lloyd's team used the newly built dog house as a fort while Kai and all the kids used the side of the monastery for their fort.

Lloyd turned to Cole and Zane, "Zane you distract the kids so Jay and Nya can hit them without them running away, Cole can you cause a problem for Kai? You're a ghost the paint can't touch you… then I'll use that to sneak up on him and attack him, Ok?"Cole, Zane, Jay, and Nya nodded as they got in position.

Kai frowned at seeing Zane running around distracting all the kids, they were all getting hit! Couldn't they see that! But what really worried Kai was Cole, he couldn't get hit with paint but he could hit them… and Cole was running straight at him. As Cole got close enough to Kai, Kai rolled though the bottom of Cole's legs, straighten though them, and starting a dodging game Kai couldn't win.

What Kai didn't know however was that Lloyd had successfully snuck up behind him, armed with a dozen water/paint balloons, Lloyd raised his hand and throw the green water/paint balloon at the back of Kai head, _splat_. Kai turned, his left eye twitching in anger as he and Lloyd began pelting each other with water/paint balloons.

Sadly the fun didn't last much longer than that, for Sensei Wu came to see the ninja's progress, and was NOT happy with what he saw. The kids got off easy but not the ninja, who each received a few hard hits on the head with Sensei Wu's staff, and then left, leaving the ninja to clean up.

Jay groaned, "Aw! Now my hairs going to be rainbow for a week! This stuff is permanent!" Jay complained

Kai rolled his eyes, "You think you have it bad!? Not only is my hair dark green, but my arms and legs are almost a full rainbow! And I have to see my girlfriend in a few hours! And like you said this. Stuff. Doesn't. Come. Out!"

Lloyd sighed, "Yeah were all in the same boat I guess…" Lloyd frowning, thinking about the lecture Cassie was probably going to give him about not acting mature or something, it was like he had two moms sometimes!

Cole turned his head, "I didn't get any paint on me…." Cole said as if forgetting he was a ghost.

Kai groaned and punched Cole in the shoulder, hitting nothing, "Shut. Up."

 **This was a fun chapter to write! And reminded me a lot of my previous story The Great Prank War. It's hard to believe this story is coming to a close soon! There is only going to be like nine more chapters! But don't worry there is going to be a sequel that's going to start in the fall! However I am still going to be writing on Fan Fiction for ninjago this summer, I have two stories I want to finish in the summer, The Fangirl Attack (that's right I haven't forgot about it) and a different longer story… I'll tell you more about it as it gets closer! Oh! and sorry about saying I am going to start updating What Destiny Had in Mind Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday then totally skip Tuesday. But this time I actually have a decent excuse! (I'm just going to warn you this next part has nothing to do with ninjago, fan fiction, or What Destiny Had in Mind, I'm just super excited) One of my friends just got her first boyfriend! So me and jedimae10 used my usual writing time to plan their wedding and stuff. We have been teasing them about liking each other for two YEARS! And he finally asked her out! (Back to important stuff) Anyway how was this chapter? And please PM me if you have any OCs you want me to put in the sequel for What Destiny Had in Mind, sorry if I don't use your OC I'm only going to take one. And like always please rate and review!**

 **-AveXCninja11**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Bryn and Cassie had just finished curling their hair and putting on their makeup and were about to drive to the camp ground Bryn had rented. Cassie walked over to grab her purse when she noticed the collar with the tracking in it from the pet store, she must have accidently taken it. Well it was a good thing she was going to see him in a few minutes to return it to him.

"Cassie get in the car! I don't want to be late to my own party!" Bryn called at Cassie.

Cassie jerked her head upward to look in Bryn's direction, to see that Bryn was already in the car, "Ok!" Cassie said as she jogged out the door.

Kai was freaking out; he couldn't see Bryn looking like this! Kai franticly dug though Nya's makeup, "No, no… Ah yes!" Kai said as he pulled up a large bottle of liquid concealer, barely used. Kai smiled as he applied the makeup on all on paint, and then frowned, it was wasn't working nearly as well as he had hoped it would, at best it looked like he had a lot of large ugly bruises… Kai sighed as he washed it off, well….. at least everyone would look like an idiot. Just then Nya walked in her room and jump back a little at seeing her brother with a tube of concealer, "

Kai… what are you doing?" Nya asked eyeing her brother suspiciously

Kai sighed; there was no getting out of this, "Well I thought that I looked pretty silly, especially in front of Bryn… so I tried to us your concealer to cover up the all the paint.

Nya raised an eyebrow, "What about all the green paint in your hair?" Nya asked

Kai frowned, "The green paint in my hair…. um…. I sort of forgot about that actually…" Kai admitted to his sister.

Nya laughed, "What a _great_ plan, just go looking insane… we all look crazy and covered in paint, I doubt Bryn will care too much" Nya suggested.

Kai sighed and shrugged, "I hope so anyway… is Lloyd freaking out too? Cuz if he is I want a front row seat to watch" Kai jokes.

Nya sighed and smiled, "Of course you do."

A half an hour later the ninja's arrived at the camp site, and it was evident Bryn had gone all out, there were table of food, awesome Christmas lights lining the trees around the camp site, and of course a fire pit in the middle of it all. Bryn and Cassie had gotten there half an hour earlier to set everything up and were working on getting the fire to grow without much luck, until Kai stepped in. Kai shot a small ball of flames in to the pit starting a large fire. Bryn looked up at Kai and back at the rest of the ninja then back at Kai, "What happened to you guys!" Bryn laughed at seeing the ninja's were now multi colored.

Cassie turned to see what was so funny, and clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, all the ninja's looked like a rainbow had smacked them in the face, "what….."

Lloyd sighed, "Kai" Lloyd accusing glared at the red ninja, "Thought it was a good Idea to fill up a bunch of water balloon with paint, and attack us!" Lloyd explained

Kai whipped around to face Lloyd, "oh so your saying it my fault now!" Kai asked

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Who else's fault would it be! You stole all the paint filled them with paint and started to throw them at us!" Lloyd accused

Kai shrugged, "So maybe I did! But!-"

Cassie decided that maybe now was a good time to intervene, "So! Do you guys want to make smores or something?!" Cassie said

All the ninja and Bryn agreed, though Zane frowned a little, he saw no good coming out of smores, mostly the marshmallow part, it was basically a sticky cylinder, and if they were this destructive with paint then if they had access to marshmallows….. Zane didn't want to even run the many scenarios though his head. But at the end he decided there was nothing he could do to stop them, so he might as well join in.

Bryn was nervous and really starting doubts this plan, because honestly this was more of a way to make sure they didn't suspect her. It was more of an extra thing to make sure it works than a necessary part of the plan. And the worst part was everybody was having fun, making her feel even guiltier, but then she turned to Kai, she couldn't let Ava destroy his reputation and basically his life. Just the Kai walked up to her, "you feeling ok? You look kinda pale…" Kai said

Bryn bit her lip and shook her head, "I'm fine… just cold…."

Kai raised an eyebrow it was like 85 degrees outside, "Ok, then you should come make smores with us, it's warmer by the fire… but are you sure you're not getting sick?" Kai asked getting a little worried

Bryn lightly punched Kai, "Don't worry about me porcupine, I'm fine" Bryn said, recalling she had called him that when they first met each other.

Kai smiled, "Ok but… wait, what did you just call me?" Kai asked

Bryn smirked, Kai diffidently remembered, "You heard me!"

Kai shook his head, "come on let's eat some smores" Kai said as he held Bryn hand.

Back at the camp fire Cassie was trying to teach all the ninja's the "Art of Roasting Marshmallows" and apparently everybody was doing it all wrong.

"Lloyd! The density of that marshmallow is all wrong! It needs to be soft on the inside and a crisp golden brown on the outside!" Cassie instructed

Lloyd's jaw dropped as he looked at his perfectly roasted marshmallow, his pride and joy, which Cassie had just insulted, "WHAT! But it's perfect!" Lloyd complained

Cassie shook her head, "You obviously have no knowledge of smores if you think THAT" Cassie pointed to Lloyd marshmallow, "is perfect!"

Lloyd whimpered, "But I spend 20 minutes on it!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Cassie walked over to inspect Cole's marshmallow, which hadn't even been put in the fire yet, "are you going to roast that! Or just stare at it!" Cassie asked

Cole nodded rapidly, "I…I was just going to put it in!" Cole stuttered

Cassie nodded slightly not showing a smile, "Alright, you may continue"

Cassie gave Cole one last nod before moving on to Jay's marshmallow, which was dark brown and black, Cassie's mouth dropped, "JAY! What is THIS! HOW is it even POSSIBLE of a single human being to do THIS much damage on an innocent marshmallow!" Cassie lectured the frightened ninja.

Jay yelped as Cassie pulled out a metal stick meant for roasting marshmallows, and ran into the woods. Cassie sighed as she saw Jay sprint in to the woods, she was only going to show him how to properly roast a marshmallow… but now that he was already scared, she didn't see any reason not to scare him more. Cassie grabbed Jay's fallen burn marshmallow put on the tip of the stick and ran after the blue ninja.

Just the Bryn and Kai returned, just in time to see Cassie chase Jay into the woods with a smore stick, Kai turned to the rest of the ninja, "What did I just witness?" Kai asked.

Lloyd shuddered, "I don't even know! Cassie is VERY serious about the quality of marshmallows… she went crazy! She never acts like that."

Bryn sighed and looked dramatically of into the distance, "There is a reason she cares so much about the quality of marshmallows, it a long sad story…"

Cole raised an eyebrow, "really there's actually a reason for that craziness!" Cole asked, looking very surprised.

Bryn nodded as she sat down, and motioned the others to do the same, "It happen longer longer ago in a camp ground just like this one…." Bryn started to tell the ninja's.

Jay leaned against a tree his heart beating loudly in his chest, he was afraid Cassie would hear it; Cassie sadly had been able to keep up behind the blue ninja, because _of course_ she was a runner. "JAAYYY! Where arreee youuu!" Cassie called out.

Jay froze, she was getting closer, this was the end this was the end! "Boo!" Jay screamed at seeing Cassie right behind him, and broke in a sprint.

Jay was scared than he had been in a long time, the girl had a medal stick with her! She was going to murder him! Jay couldn't die! Not yet he was too young! Jay saw Cassie walk out from behind a tree, Jay stepped back, only to feel the cold water of a stream behind him, and she had him cornered!

Cassie paused to think for a second, now that she had trapped him what was she going to do? She wasn't going actually hurt him obviously, maybe stick his smore on his head? Yeah that was cruel enough, Cassie decided. Cassie ran at the trapped ninja, smore stick held up high.

Jay screamed as he leapt backwards completely forgetting there was a cold creep behind him, and slipping, falling flat on his butt. Jay and Cassie froze as Jay sat in the cold water, Cassie decided that Jay had been punished enough and she went to help him up. "Jay are you ok?" Asked Cassie

Jay frowned, "WAIT!... You aren't killing me!" Jay said as if he just discovered a huge secret.

Cassie sighed, "What! I wasn't going to kill you! I don't think I could have landed a punch on you if I tried! You're a ninja! I just want to put a smore on your head!" Cassie explained.

Jay turned his head a little as if possessing this new information, "Oh yeah… forgot about that… HEY!" As he felt Cassie plop a smore on his already multi colored hai.

Back at the campfire Bryn was finishing up her story, "And then Cassie was cursed to forever make the perfect marshmallows…" Bryn ended.

Nya frowned, "Wait… let me get this straight… Cassie is cursed to forever make perfect marshmallows because the demon marshmallow that lives in the woods found out she burnt one? Does that sound a little farfetched to anyone else?" Nya asked the other ninja.

Kai nodded, "yeah no offense Bryn but I honest don't believe anything you just said." Kai said, confirming what everyone else was thinking, it was just a story.

Bryn sighed, "Fine, the go ask Cassie then" Bryn said as she pointed to Cassie and Jay walk out of the forest, Jay was soaked and had a smore on his head, but Cassie on the other hand looked completely fine.

The ninja and Bryn ran up to Jay and Cassie, "Um… Jay what happened to you…." Cole asked suspiciously eyeing Cassie.

Jay sighed, "I fell into a river…. Then Cassie decided it was a good idea to mash a SMORE on my head Jay said accusingly, as he pointed at Cassie.

Cassie shrugged, "It was a good idea! It was hilarious!" Cassie explained slightly laughing as she remembered how Jay had complained the entire walk back.

Kai stepped up to Cassie, "Cassie is it true that a marshmallow demon cursed you to forever create perfect marshmallows?!" Kai asked wanting to prove Bryn wrong

Cassie rolled her eyes, "What do you guys think? Of COURSE a marshmallow demon cursed me! Is there any other reasonable explanation?" Cassie questioned the ninja.

Lloyd frowned looking at lose for words, "Wait…. What?" Lloyd questioned Cassie

Cassie shook her head and gave Lloyd a small peck on the cheek, "Just go with it"

Lloyd's cheeks turned a dark red, "Um… ok…" Lloyd responded, trying to process what had just happened.

An hour later the ninja plus Bryn and Cassie were telling scare stories around the fire trying to scare each other. And it was becoming clear that Bryn and Cassie are polar opposites, Cassie was the least happy about telling horror stories and for basically the entire time buried her face into Lloyd chest, Bryn on the other hand LOVED any type of horror story, much to Kai's dismay, and apparently spend hours searching for the world's scariest camp fire stories two days before.

Though it was Jay's turn to tell a horror story and to say the least, everyone but Cassie was falling asleep, "And….Um… then …. The ghost of the forest…. Uh…. Possessed…. A…. OWL! And that owl became forever was mute! Then end!" Jay finished.

Cassie was shuddering in fear, and then turned to Lloyd, "Ghosts isn't real right…. PLEASE TELL ME THEIR NOT REAL!" Cassie screamed at Lloyd, hoping the mute possessed owl wouldn't attack her.

Bryn sighed, only Cassie wouldn't know about the whole preminent issue, I mean serious how does someone not know about that?! It was the biggest news for weeks afterwards… and still was a huge deal!

Lloyd looked around awkwardly at all the ninjas, what was he supposed to say to that! "Um… well actually…." Just then Nya elbowed him, glaring at him confirming that freaking Cassie out wasn't smart, "I mean no, and ghost aren't really… wait…. I take that back… COLE'S A GHOST!" Lloyd exclaimed, shocked Cassie hadn't realized that.

Cassie sighed, "I mean other than- wait Cole how did you even turn into a ghost in the first place? I know you weren't always a ghost… right?"

Cole chuckled, "Well that is a REAL ghost story…. " Cole started

After about 30 seconds into the story Cassie had left, it was _way_ to scare for her and not only that but it was true! Cole's ghostly form proved that fact. Cassie suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder; she jumped back and yelped, it was the ghost of Sensei Yang! He was coming to KILL her!

"Cass you ok?"

Cassie turned around only to see it was not Sensei Yang that had sneaked up behind her but Lloyd, Cassie sighed in relief, "Oh it's you, how did you sneak up behind me like that! And did you just give me a nickname for my nickname?!"

Lloyd smiled, "Um I don't know… I just have a habit of quietly walking- wait… Cassie's not your full name?" Lloyd asked wondering how this had never come up in any of their other conversations.

Cassie quietly laughed at Lloyd's ignorance, "Nope, my really name is actually Cassandra, but that's wayyy to long for me so I shorten it to Cassie when I was around 6 years old… though I wouldn't mind being Cass, it sounds tougher… who know I may not be _as_ afraid of ghosts" Cassie suggested.

Lloyd smiled and shook his head, " that I doubt, but who knows maybe I will call you Cass from now on…" Lloyd suggested

Cassie smiled as well, "So was Yang's haunted temple really as scary as Cole described it to be?" Cassie asked, she couldn't believe Lloyd had to go through that, she would have curled up in a ball screaming the entire time.

Lloyd frowned, "I… I wouldn't know… I wasn't there…" Lloyd said getting sort of a blank look on his face.

Cassie frowned as well noticing Lloyd's suddenly sad distant look, "Um, ok… then where were you…?" Cassie quietly asked, not entirely sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Lloyd continued to frown, "Well, I was sort of possessed at the moment…" recalling his possession.

Cassie dropped her purse, "wh…. WHAT?!"

Lloyd sadly smiled, "Hehe… yeah but it was like two months ago, so I'm completely over it… so" Lloyd said trying to change the subject he didn't want to sound like he was whining, "Excited for the interview tomorrow?" Lloyd asked

Cassie's happy expression returned as she reached down to pick up her purse, "OH! yeah! I'm really excited actually! I've never been on TV and it sounds kind of fun… _ding!"_ Cassie's phone rang indicating she got a text.

Cassie reached in her shorts back pocket and pulled out her phone, reveling she had gotten a text from her mom, "oh… this stinks… my mom needs me home, like now… she's sending someone from her work to pick me up…" Cassie groaned, "figures she's too lazy to do it herself" Cassie muttered to herself, Cassie's mom loved her job and nothing else, and always sent people she worked with to pick her up from places… because she hadn't bought Cassie a CAR! And she was turning 19 soon!… sort of…

Lloyd frowned at hearing Cassie had to leave already, "oh, well tell your mom I can just fly you back if you need to go she doesn't have to- _beep beep!_ " a Car that had parked nearby honked at Cassie, the car was already here.

Cassie frowned; even though she wasn't a fan of riding dragons she was a fan of spending time with Lloyd, "Well I guess I have to go… see you tomorrow at the interview…"

Lloyd smiled, "yeah, well see you then…" Lloyd said wishing Cassie's ride hadn't gotten here so fast.

Cassie smiled and nodded, "Wouldn't miss it," said Cassie as she walked to the car.

Cassie walked up to the expensive looking car, with one way windows, inside was a woman with bright green eyes and red hair, she looked like she was in her late twenties or early thirties, "Thanks for picking me up…" Cassie paused, unsure of the lady's name.

"Eva"

Cassie smiled politely and nodded, "Yeah, well thanks Eva, for picking me up" Cassie said as the car sped down the road.

Eva nodded not showing any facial expression what so ever, it was sort of freaking Cassie out. After about 10 minutes of driving in complete silence the unthinkable happened, Eva suddenly turned to face Cassie, and punched her square in the face catching Cassie off guard. Cassie screamed as Eva turned to deliver another blow to the girls face this but this time Cassie couldn't stay consensus, and drifted off in to blackness.

Eva smirked, kidnapping was a LOT easier than she thought it would be, she thought as she took of the world's most annoying wig and colored contacts, revealing a blond haired gray eyed Ava. Ava smirked at the passed out Cassie, and pulled out her phone to text Bryn.

Back at the campfire Bryn bit her lip as one word appeared on her phone screen, "Complete."

 **Wow. A lot just happened in this chapter… Ava's getting violent! And very VERY insane! Who kidnaps people for a good story?! Only Ava… I doubt Lloyd or Kai's going to be very happy if they learn that Bryn basically planned the entire kidnapping! Oh! and I wanted to thank INFJwriter for so of the idea's she gave me in her review! I think it added a lot of humor to the start of the chapter!**

 **I want to remind you guys that I'm looking for a OC for my next story, What Destiny Stole From Us, which is going to be a prequel to What Destiny Had in Mind (if the title didn't give it away!). The OC should be female, around the same age as Cassie or Bryn, and with no elemental powers, because that wouldn't fit with the plot.**

 **Now that all that's out of the way I want to apologize for not updating for the past… 5 days! And I hope this long chapter makes up for the 2 other chapters I should have posted last week. But anyway… I hope that you guys still enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you have any constructive criticism, comments, or any assumptions about what's going to happen next chapter!**

 **-AveXCninja11**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

There were three things Cassie had learned from this experience:

Whoever kidnapped her wasn't very confident in her escaping skills.

When Cassie woke up she was in a completely bare room, with only a small cot in the corner, she wasn't tied up at all. Though she had to admit, she had absolutely no idea of how escape, she had punched and kicked the locked metal door repeatedly, with no affect what so ever, no doubt she was in a sound proof room as well.

Your mind will do WEIRD things when you have nothing to do.

Cassie felt like she had been there for two week, but that was probably just the boredom talking. She had done everything from plan her funeral and wedding to naming all the bricks on the walls. She wasn't sure if she was more worried about her physical well being, or her mental wellness, she was pretty sure that sooner or later she'd go insane.

This kidnapping had nothing to do with her.

Ok she wasn't completely sure about this one yet, but she assumed it had to do with the ninja, most likely Lloyd. She had been here a LONG (at least she though it had been) time and she had seen no one. Confirming she was bait or something, she honestly didn't know how all this ninja stuff really worked. But if she wasn't dating Lloyd no one would have ANY motive to kidnap her, seriously, her family wasn't rich, important, and honestly she wasn't either. What disgusted her was how well executed the kidnapping was, Lloyd was right there, _right there_ when she walked into that car, and neither of them suspected a thing.

It was around 12:30 and the ninja's training had ended early sense it was a Saturday, and Jay, Nya, and Zane thought it was good time to start figuring out how this rollercoaster was actually going to work, designing a rollercoaster was one thing, but making it work, that was a different story.

"I say we use solar power" Jay suggested

Nya frowned, "Then the rollercoaster would only be able to run on sunny afternoons, I want it to work all day, every day." Nya explained.

Zane interrupted, "On the contrary, solar panels will save lots of the suns energy so it can work for up to a week with no sun light what so ever, so it may be a decent choice." Zane said, liking the idea of creating an eco friendly rollercoaster.

Nya pursed her lips, considering the idea; she had much more experience, and was also more comfortable working with normal electricity, but sense when didn't she love a challenge? "Hmm… wills it fit in _our_ budget?" questioned Nya.

Zane nodded, "It will be tight, and we may have to use a lighter material to make the dragon heads, but it should work." Answered Zane

Jay groaned at being reminded about the dragon, after seeming hours of arguing about whose dragon should be the rides mascot, Lloyd had come up with a solution that almost satisfied everyone, the ultra dragon. The ultra dragon was all the ninja's original dragons combined (except for Lloyd) and belonged to Lloyd, and represented all of them, except Nya.

Nya rolled her eyes, "Jay… really? At least your dragon's there, I didn't even have a dragon then!" Nya exclaimed.

Jay sighed, "fair enough," Just then Lloyd walked in wearing his favorite green sweatshirt that he hadn't been wearing lately due to his gold symbol sewn on the back, with one of his MANY green shirts, and a pair of gray jeans.

Jay raised an eyebrow, it was uncommon for the ninja to wear anything but they ninja gi, unless they were going some were, "you going somewhere Lloyd?" Jay asked genuinely curious.

Lloyd sighed, "Dareth asked me and Cassie to do an interview with Ninjago Gossip, they just got a news channel due to their company doing so well lately and they wanted us to kick it off." Lloyd explained

Jay whimpered, "Awh! Just you guys! Why weren't we invited?" Jay asked.

Nya sighed, "What, you want to do an interview with Ninjago Gossip?" Nya questioned, she hated them for bringing back the whole Jay and Cole fighting for her thing.

Jay scoffed, "OF COURSE NOT! I wanted to be invited and decline, obviously…" Jay muttered

"So are you going to pick Cassie up?" Zane added.

Lloyd shook his head, "We aren't supposed to see each other until the interview, I don't really know why…. But I mean this is Ninjago Gossip we're talking about, and NO ONE understands Ninjago Gossip!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Lloyd's eyes widened remembering something, "Hey guys guess what I found a few days ago!" Lloyd said as he pulled out the article about the rough river accident.

Nya frowned, "Ok this is getting kind of creepy, and how would they even know that? Much less get PICTURES of the whole thing!" Nya said

Zane nodded, "I'm not sure if you and Cassie are aware but they also published a article about the Mega Monster Amusement park incident a few weeks back, which is also suspicious" Zane informed Lloyd.

Lloyd pursed his eye brows trying to think of an explanation for all this, "Ok I have no idea how they know this, would you guys mind looking in to it while I'm at the interview? Cuz that would be awesome." Lloyd asked

Nya nodded, "Sure, we wouldn't mind taking a small break" Nya said with a smile, oh how badly she wanted to find a reason to sue/put out of business Ninjago Gossip.

Lloyd smiled, "Thanks guys I owe you one, see you guys after the interview!" Lloyd called as he jumped off the deck of the Destiny's Bounty and formed his dragon.

Bryn was pacing. She was taking a vacation to guilt land at the moment. She HATED herself at the moment, she hated Ava, she hated Ninjago Gossip, but most of all she hated herself for giving in to Ava's threats. Bryn threw the nearest object at the wall, which of course was her new phone, which Ava had bought her after breaking her old one. Bryn growled and stepped on her phone, when a though entered her mind. Bryn gasped as she picked up her phone, which now had a cracked screen and hooked it up to her lap top. Bryn skimmed though the sets of coding looking for anything out of place, and just when she was about to give up she found what she was looking for; her phone was bugged. Of course it was! Ava new that they were friends from Kai's chirper post, but she knew they were dating because she bugged her phone! And it probably wasn't just her phone that was bugged…

Lloyd was almost late, due to his chat with Zane, Nya, and Jay before leaving, and had to take his dragon to get there on time, which was an awesome entrance, he even made it disappear 30 feet in the air so he had to do spinjituz to land right, hey! If you're going to have an entrance might as well make it amazing! A lady was their waiting for him; her name tag read Ava Marcus: CEO. Lloyd frowned it was VERY unusual to personally meet the CEO on an interview, especially in Ninjago Gossip, he was also surprised by her age, he wouldn't be surprised if she was still in her twenties. "So how long have you been CEO?" Lloyd asked trying to strike up a conversation of some sort, he hated awkward moments.

Ava smiled to herself, obviously proud of the position, "Just this past week actually, though I still like to help with some of the big stories; you know help set them up." Miss Marcus (Ava) explained.

Lloyd frowned, he was no CEO of a magazine, but he was pretty sure that stories were found, not set up, but he let it slide, "Oh congratulations, so when does the interview start?" Lloyd asked

Miss Marcus (Ava) continued smiling, "Oh it starts in two hours, we need to get your fitted for your outfit, which you and Cassandra will have matching outfits, just so you know, then makeup, and lastly hair, you should be done earlier than Cassandra, so you may have some time to wait." Miss Marcus (Ava) told Lloyd

Lloyd mentally groaned, this was much more professional than most places, which meant he probably would end up here for 4-5 hours, "Oh ok, so when do we start?" Lloyd asked.

Miss Marcus smiled as she pushed open a door, "Now"

It must have at least been week, Cassie was sure. Being kidnapped really sucks; it was basically a mix between boredom and complete horror. But Cassie had come up with a method to not scaring/boring herself to death, talking to herself.

"So I'm totally going to die right?"

"Well of COURSE I'm going to die! If it's been a week and I haven't seen anyone then I'm obviously going to die"

"Well yet again I have no proof it actually been a week, sooo…"

"I'm going to die."

Lloyd was pleasantly surprised; it had only taken an hour to get ready, same time for him and Cassie, that's what they told him. They apparently wanted this to be a fancier setup, because Lloyd was now dressed in a black sport coat with matching pants, a white undershirt with, of course, a green tie. If he had to guess they had Cassie in a matching green dress, like Ava had said earlier, they were going to match. "You can go on now; you will be already sitting when we start filming, and about five minutes into it Cassie will walk on." A camera man told Lloyd

Lloyd nodded, "Ok thanks." Lloyd said as he walked on the set.

The place was set up with two couches, one meant for one person, which was where the guy who was going to interview he and Cassie sat, the other one was large, big enough to fit 6 people, and in between the two couches there was an desk, a pretty typical setup. Lloyd sat down, and as soon as he did he felt the three spot lights turn on, one in front of him, one on his side, and one in back of him, it was going to start soon. Just a guy in a full suit came out and sat across from Lloyd, he smiled a lot and looked very confident, yep, diffidently a TV guy.

A few minutes passed as the camera crew set everything up, Lloyd and the TV guy, whose names was Jacob Barnes chatted a little waiting for the interview to air.

"It's live in 10!" Yelled a camera man.

Jacobs face almost suddenly changed as he turned to the camera, ready to introduce Lloyd and Cassie.

"Welcome to the Ninjago Gossip's news! Where today we will be interviewing the green ninja, Lloyd Garmadon, and his girlfriend Cassandra Greene!" He said as he turned to Lloyd

Lloyd put a smile on his face preparing himself for the questions to come, "Now, we know about their relationship for a few weeks now, but we have never actually met her, and now for the first time ever we will finally meet… Cassandra Greene!" Jacob said as he turned to where Cassie was supposed to walk out from, supposed to.

Jacob frowned as did Lloyd, what happened? Did she miss her cue? No later than 30 seconds had passed when Ava ran in, a look of pure shook and terror on her face, "Jacob, Lloyd, we have a situation." Ava said.

Jacob tilted his head, "what type of situation?" He asked

Ava's lip trembled, "it's Cassie, we had a mix up, we thought she came… but it turns out, she was never here." Ava explained.

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, "What?! Where is she?!" Lloyd demanded.

Ava sighed, "Lloyd, I called her mother, Cassie hasn't been seen sense last night, and her mother assumed she had slept over with her best friend."

Lloyd's eyes widened, if her mom assumed she was at Bryn's… that meant… she never sent someone from her work to pick Cassie up, "oh no…" Lloyd whispered, as Ava walked off the set.

Jacob turned to Lloyd, "What is it? Do you have any I idea where she might be?" Jacob asked.

Lloyd nodded, "Cassie was kidnapped last night, right in front of my eyes, and I didn't even realize it…"

 **Well, the story's plot is getting very interesting… I see from the reviews that you guys were surprised by the kidnapping. And Ava and Lloyd have finally met! Took me long enough! I hope that this is still interesting, I read the story summary earlier and saw how far What Destiny Had in Mind has come from it!**

 **I'm getting really excited for What Destiny Stole from Us! I already have the cover made! I also want to thank Kaiedninjagirl for giving me an OC for What Destiny Stole from us! And so far it's guaranteed to get in the story because it's the only one I've gotten! So if you want to PM your OC to me there's a 50% chance I will use it! And lastly I put up a poll about What Destiny Stole from Us, so please check that out.**

 **So I hope this chapter was interesting! Please review and tell me what you think! –AveXCninja11**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **Monday 12:45 am**

I could feel heads turning as I walked up to the door, it had been three days sense Cassie's gone missing, three days and we are the same place we were Saturday. I raised my hand as I rung the door bell, I could feel their footsteps walking towards the door, and a few seconds later the door swung open.

"Hello- " they stop and stare at my gi, they obviously weren't expecting the green ninja to be behind their door.

I realize I have my hood on, a sigh that means I was just in combat or am about to, I pull it down, "I just came here to notify you that Cassie won't be able to babysit this week, or longer" I calmly explain.

The lady, who I assumed was Anderson's mother frowned, "What happened? Why won't Cassie be able to babysit?" She asked

I frown as well, I had assumed they had connected the dots by know, Ninjago Gossip had made sure everyone was aware of Cassie's kidnapping, "Cassie… she has been missing sense Friday night…. And we have reason to assume she has been kidnapped"

They both gasp, and I have a strong urge to roll my eyes, but I ignore it, this wasn't personal I reminded myself, "Well I should be going…." I turn to leave

"Wait! I heard something about… Wait…. _Was_ Cassie your girlfriend?" Anderson's mother asked

I flinch at the past tense, are people already assuming she's dead? It's only been a few days… "Yeah…" I say not really sure how to respond to that.

She nodded, "Well I hope you find her soon." She replies

I nod and form my dragon, "Me too"

 **10 minutes later**

"Lloyd, go over it again, what happened?" Kai asked for the one hundred times.

I sigh and turn to Zane, "Zane do you mind replaying what I said, like ten times?" I ask Zane, who nods as my voice floods out of him, a recording of what I said.

Cole steps in, "Okay Zane that's enough, most of us remember what Lloyd said, they was a woman in the car, which was black with darken windows, and was also heading west correct?" Cole asked the green ninja

Lloyd nodded, "yep that's it"

Jay stepped in, "We already called every rented and dealership in ALL of ninjago, and interrogated EVERYBODY who's rented or bought a car with that look within this week, and found NOTHING! So what are we going to do now?" Jay asked

Lloyd pursed his lips,  
"OH! How could we be so stupid! We didn't even go back to the campsite where the kidnapping took place! We could see how many roads there are going west!" Lloyd suggested

Nya nodded, "That's a great idea why didn't we think of that before!" Nya exclaimed

Lloyd nodded, "Then it's decided we are going back to the camp ground to see what we can find." Every one nodded in agreement.

Cassie was bored, she wasn't even scared anymore, she had been here a long time, or at least she thought she had been, she guessed about a month. And she had still seen no one; she couldn't believe that once she had thought naming all the bricks had been desperate, now she had given them all personalities and depressing back stories. Cassie decided to go though her purse again to see if she could find any useful, chap stick, pen, used up notepad, calculator, random keychain, mascara, pack of gum (score!) and a bracelet- Cassie pick the bracelet up to exanimate it, she dropped it and gasped, it was a bracelet at all it was the tracking chip for Scout! But if she had it… it meant Lloyd cold track down her! They both had the app on their phone! There was hope after all!

Lloyd, Kai, and Nya were on one of the two roads the lady could have taken, "You guys see anything yet!" Nya yelled

Kai shook his head, "Nothing!" Kai said as he walked over to Lloyd, "Lloyd you okay?" Kai asked.

Lloyd sighed "fine just kind of annoyed, and worried" Lloyd said, not even looking up.

Kai frowned worried about his best friend, if Cassie did end up dead, it would be VERY bad for Lloyd's mental health, right after being possessed and losing his father too, Kai really hoped she as fine, for both them. "Don't worry, we'll find her, she will be fine, I'm sure" Kai assured the green ninja.

Lloyd shrugged, "I'm pretty sure we'll find her, but I doubt she will be fine" Lloyd replied.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "What happened to the kid who believed everything I said?" Kai asked.

Lloyd sadly chuckled, "He got smacked in the face with reality… and magic tea…" Lloyd responded.

Kai shook his knowingly, "It's always the magic tea… But really you sure you're ok? Ever sense the interview finding Cassie has had your full undivided attention- wait…. Did you get any sleep last night? I never saw you leave the phone, calling all the car places…"

Lloyd smiled, "being awake 52 and 36 minutes means you have to consume lots of coffee" Lloyd said.

Kai's eyes widened, "Wait you've been awake for more than two days straight! That's not healthy! And you're timing yourself! What's up with that!"

Lloyd shrugged, "Well like you said before I'm really determined to find Cassie, and it's been past 48 hours and we still don't have a lead, our chance of finding her is already cut in half!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Kai sighed, "Lloyd when we get back to on the Destiny's Bounty you are sleeping, you need to be at full strength if we have to fight later."

Lloyd frowned, "we'll see, Oh look! Cole just texted me! They found a lead!" Lloyd said as he formed his energy dragon.

Kai frowned "you sure you should use your energy to us that thing? You can just ride mine." Kai suggested

Lloyd scoffed, "I'll be fine! Now come on!" Lloyd said as he took off in the direction of Zane, Col, and Jay, followed by Kai and Nya.

Kai honestly didn't trust Lloyd's flying skills at the moment, he noticed every once in a while Lloyd's dragon would flicker, indicating he was either losing focus or losing energy quickly, probably a combination of both. But thankfully they made it to the ground safely.

Lloyd ran up to Zane who was holding something, "what did you guys find?" Lloyd asked.

Zane smiled, "The first lead, we found Cassie's cell phone, and from the way it's been smashed, it was most likely it was thrown out of a car moving 46 miles per hour" Zane informed Lloyd.

Jay made a tsk sound, "Kidnapping and speeding, pure evil!"

Lloyd nodded and went to grab the phone, but hid hand didn't cooperate and grabbed air about a foot away from the phone, Lloyd nervously laughed, hoping they weren't going to be to worried and mad about him skipping sleep 2 nights in a row.

Cole raised an eyebrow and turned to Zane, "drunk or sleep deprived?" He asked the nindroid.

Zane frowned, "Sleep deprived." Zane confirmed.

Cole sighed, "That's what I assumed, how about we all go to the phone store o get the phone repaired while Lloyd goes and sleeps, and Lloyd," Cole pointed at the green ninja,  
"you don't get a vote in this." Cole explained.

Lloyd groaned, "Guys I'm fine! You got to let me go with you!" Lloyd protested

Nya shook her head, "Get 5 hours of sleep, then you can help, and you can still make your dragon right?" Nya asked the ninja.

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "I'm completely fine! Of course I can still make my dragon!" Lloyd formed an energy ball trying to form his dragon, with no success.

Jay frowned, "Make that 10 hours of sleep, I'll call the Destiny's Bounty to pick you up" Jay volunteered.

Lloyd sighed there was no way to get out of this one.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It had been what; 4 hours sense his team ditched him. That alone ticked him off, he was supposed to be the leader, and wasn't really ever left behind any more. But to make matters worse this mission was about the safety of his own girlfriend, and he did NOT want to be left out. But Lloyd DID get some sleep, about 3 hours. Sure it may not have been what they had in mind but he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing longer than he had to. He had hoped they would be back by now, but they were still "getting her phone fixed" but that was probably already done and they were trying to give him more time to rest. But Lloyd wasn't about to do that, what he was really doing was mapping out all the places the kidnaper could have taken Cassie.

But he couldn't even do that of ten minutes that without being interrupted, his phone beeped, indicating he either got a text or a notification. But only one of the two possibilities was on his mind, that he got a text, and most likely this text would be from the ninja saying they needed his help! Lloyd turned on his phone and frowned, it was not a text but a notification from the app for Scouts tracker collar. Lloyd groaned, it was just the weekly notification, but seeing he obviously had nothing else to do he went to the app. He scrolled though the ads to get to the map, showing all the places that Scout had been sense they had gotten the collar for him. Lloyd frowned, the map was totally off! It never showed Scout being at his Mom/Dad's monastery. Lloyd called his mom just to be sure that Scout didn't actually run away.

After what seemed like eternity his mom actually picked up her cell phone (which she barely had on her anyway), "Hello? Lloyd?" Misako said

Lloyd sighed in relief, thank god someone actually checked caller ID, "Yeah, it's me Mom, I have a question…" Lloyd started.

Misako interrupted her curiosity getting the better of her, "Is there any progress in the search for Cassie?" She asked.

Lloyd frowned and sighed, "No, but I actually have a question about Scout, did he run away at all?" Lloyd asked his mother

Misako frowned in confusion at the seemingly random question, "No he hasn't… why do you ask?" Misako asked her son.

Lloyd gave a slight smile; at least Scout wasn't missing as well… "Oh it's just Cassie and I bought Scout this tracker collar, and I just got the weekly notification for it and it's data seems really off, but I just wanted to check in with you, just to be sure." Lloyd said, trying to explain the situation to his mother.

For a moment there was just silence on Misako's side of the line, but eventually she spoke, "Lloyd, about that…" She started, "Scout never had a collar, I just went out and bought him one a few hours ago…" Misako said.

Lloyd pursed his eyebrows, "But if I don't have the collar and if you don't have the collar that means… Cassie has the collar! Which has a tracking chip in it!" Lloyd exclaimed realizing he had the key to finding Cassie all along!

Lloyd wasted no time and jumped off the bounty.

Kai was at Bryn's house "interviewing her" about what she saw at the campfire last Friday. But in reality Kai was just seeing how Bryn was handling all this, and the other ninja's wanted to give Lloyd time to rest before they came back, so they allowed him to see her. Kai knocked on her door, sort of scare to learn how she was dealing with Cassie being kidnapped, she was Bryn's best friend after all. A few seconds later the blonde haired teen opened the door, looking not so great, her usually tan skin looked pale, and there were noticeable bags under her eyes .

Kai tried to hide his frown he didn't like seeing her this way, "so… I just wanted to see how you were handling all this… and update you on our search, OH! And "interview" you on what you saw Friday…" Kai explained, though he could have sworn at the mention of being interviewed her already pale skin got paler

Bryn's lips trembled slightly, "Of course… let's go to my room, my dad's is on a conference call down here and he would have my head if I interrupted it." Bryn explained.

Kai nodded and followed her up to her room.

Kai's mouth dropped at seeing Bryn's "room", it was huge! It had a theme of a dark purple, white and black. After a moment of staring at her room he noticed that Bryn was already sitting on her couch's, which were purple, and walked over and sat down next to his girlfriend. "So Bryn, really… how are you handling this? I'm worried for you." Kai told her.

Bryn bit her lip, if only he knew who was really responsible for her best friend getting kidnapped, Bryn sighed, "I could be better, but I'm fine, how is everybody else dealing with it?" Bryn asked curious to how her kidnapping had effect the other ninja.

Kai frowned, he had figured she would have vented to him a little more, "they are all fine, dropped everything to help, and Lloyd… he is a little to focused and hasn't sleep for 3 days straight, and I'm afraid he's getting to rash and… scared to loss her, especially after just losing his father." Kai said, venting his worry for his best friend a little.

Bryn lowered her head, feeling guilty for causing so much pain, "Kai… there's something I need to tell you" Bryn started.

Kai's head shot up, "Yes" he said, wondering what Bryn had to tell him.

Bryn bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood, "It just this kidnapping… it's all my fault…" Bryn continued.

Kai froze understanding what she meant also as soon as she said it, she was probably blaming herself for Cassie's kidnapping because she was kidnapped at her party! Of course! why didn't Kai think of that before! "Bryn I understand, but you shouldn't blame yourself for it just because it took place at your party" Kai explained to Bryn.

Bryn eyes couldn't hold the tears any longer, and they freely flowed down her face, "But Kai…"

Kai silenced her by pressing his lips against hers.

Bryn's tears however didn't stop even as they kissed, she wondered if he would still love her if he had let her finish.

Jay, Nya, Zane, and Cole were at a pizzeria getting lunch and looking though Cassie's newly repaired phone, and so far found nothing, and needless to say, they were all pretty restless. Nya turned to Zane as Jay and Cole were talking, "Zane, are we still going to tell Lloyd our ninjago gossip… idea that we came up with Saturday?" Nya asked.

Zane frowned, "No. Not yet anyway, he would be devastated if we accused Cassie of anything. Let's wait and see if we find her, maybe then we will tell Lloyd" Zane explained

Nya nodded in understanding, "You really think she's going behind our back? Is this entire kidnapping staged?" Nya asked.

Zane shrugged, "Let's wait and see how this turns out before we accuse anyone."

Lloyd parked his motorcycle at the side of the ominous warehouse, sadly he didn't have the energy he thought he had, and still couldn't summon his energy dragon, but he still had enough energy for his motorcycle. Lloyd walked up to the warehouse; there was a window he could punch out to get in. Lloyd punched the glass only to have it crack a little; it was bullet proof, Lloyd smiled at least it wasn't energy proof! Lloyd thought as he sends a ball of energy at the window, shattering it.

Lloyd jumped in the warehouse and landed ready to be attacked, but he wasn't…. which he thought was strange, but ignored the weirdness and continued forward. After searching all the hallways he came to a large storage room in the center of the warehouse with three doors on each wall, the only three rooms he hadn't searched.

Lloyd wasted no time in blasting the first door down and of course in that room there was nothing, Lloyd sighed, of course it was. Lloyd blasted down the second door, nothing again. Lloyd was angry now and summoned a LARGE ball of energy, about the size of him and sent it at that last door, not just making a hole in the metal of the door, but exploding the entire thing.

Cassie was leaning against a wall in her prison being bored, as usual, when the door she had assumed was impossible to break, she had been punching it for a while, with the only result being bloody feet and knuckles, when suddenly it exploded sending her back into the wall, and being showered by shards of metal, most just hitting her not cutting, however some did, she got one large cut on her forehead.

Lloyd ran, in a large smile entering his face to see Cassie and ran up to her.

Cassie saw Lloyd run up to her, and forgot about her cuts and ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him laughing and crying, happy it was all over.

Lloyd gladly returned her hug and couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face, until he smelled blood, and he connected the dots, "Cassie! Did I do this?! "Lloyd said pointed to the large cut on her forehead, "you look horrible!" Lloyd exclaimed noticing the blood seeping out her knuckles, forehead, and feet, and also noticed two large bruises on her face.

Cassie just laughed noticing Lloyd's LARGE bags under his eyes, "you don't look so good either"

Lloyd frowned, "Seriously Cass I need to bandage that, I have some on my motorcycle, once we get out of here tell me everything, okay?" Lloyd suggested.

Cassie smiled and nodded, 'You just called me Cass" Cassie noticed.

Lloyd's smile returned, "So I did" Lloyd said as they walked out of the warehouse.

 **A minute or 2 later**

Cassie was sitting on a rock as Lloyd wrapped up her injuries; Lloyd took note that she had broken her foot from kicking the door. Cassie flinched as Lloyd finished treating the last of her injuries when she realized she could finally find out how long she had been missing, "Lloyd how many weeks have I been gone?" Cassie asked.

Lloyd frowned, "You haven't been gone for weeks, Cass you were kidnapped on Friday, it's Monday" Lloyd explained.

Cassie's eyes widened, "NO WAY! Are you sure?!" Cassie asked.

Lloyd nodded, "Cassie are you sure you're alright? You are acting pretty calm for just being heroically rescued from being kidnapped for a weekend." Lloyd said, sneaking in the part about his very "heroic" rescue.

Cassie nodded, "Fine, nothing really happened, the entire time I saw no one, at all, hay! Where all the other ninja? I assumed they would want to come with" Cassie, ignoring the heroic rescue part.

Lloyd pale, he didn't tell anyone! Sensei Wu might have found out he was gone and thought he was kidnapped too! "Oh… I didn't tell them I found out your location… like at all… I should probably text them now.

Cassie nodded, her right hand still holding tightly on to Lloyd's.

Lloyd pulled out his phone to text Kai he had found Cassie. A few seconds later Kai responded asking for a picture of them together to prove it.

Lloyd turned to Cassie, "Kai wants a picture of us to prove that I really found you." Lloyd explained.

Cassie nodded and smiled as Lloyd snapped a quick photo to send to Kai, the replied to the photo they send was something only Kai would say after his best friend had just reunited with his kidnapped girlfriend.

"That's going on chirper"

 **I'm BACK! Sorry for disappearing for a week! It was a really busy week! And hopefully it won't happen again!So Lloyd finally found Cassie, in very weird kidnapping circumstances... hum…. That probably won't help Zane became less suspicious of her for doing something, which I assume you guessed what he thinks Cassie's doing.**

 **ONE MONTH LEFT! Before this story is complete! So PLEASE! Vote in my poll for What Destiny stole from us! And send me OCs for it as well!**

 **So that's all for now! But make sure to rate and review!**

 **-AveXCninja11**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It had been around 24 hours sense Cassie had been "Heroically rescued" as Lloyd had put it, and before asking her for information the ninja had given her some time to rest and recover, and not to mention give Lloyd some real time to get much needed sleep.Lloyd had been out for 16 hours and sleep throughout some of that days training. Cassie was coming to the Destiny's Bounty at four pm to give them so information about who ever kidnapped her, and the ninja's were all very excited to find out who this was so they could get back in the action.

"Ha! Look at this Jay! I finally have more followers than you on chirper!" Kai boosted, who noticed that after his last post, the picture with Lloyd and Cassie, his numbers of followers had dramatically increased.

Jay groaned, "I thought we were over this! After Bryn made that fake account I though the whole war thing was over." Jay exclaimed.

Kai scoffed, "pfff… that doesn't mean I can't rub it in your face though" Kai argued back.

Nya rolled her eyes at them wondering how ninjago sleeped at night knowing those two were in charge of their safely. Nya looked around noticing Lloyd wasn't present, "hey guys where's Lloyd? I haven't seen him all day." Nya commented

Cole shrugged, "I don't know, last I saw he was in his room, he still may be there" Cole replied

Nya nodded, but almost as soon as she did Lloyd walked in the room, "Hey guys, Cassie is going to be here in 5 minutes right?" Lloyd asked

Zane nodded, "Correct,"

Lloyd also nodded, "good because I may have found some sort of lead, but I'm going to wait till Cassie gets here to tell you guys" Lloyd explained.

Cole smirked, "A lead…. This lead would help us find whoever did this faster? Right?" Lloyd nodded, "So that means we get to fight sooner!" Cole exclaimed, like usual being the most egger to fight.

Nya rolled her eyes; people of ninjago beware, because your lives are in the hands of _these_ people. Nya's eyes widened at the sound of the doorbell (Does the Destiny's Bounty really have a door bell? Not sure) "I'll get it!' Nya yelled as she ran to the door. A few seconds later returned with Cassie.

After Cassie had gotten home she went to a doctor to see if she was actually okay, and she mostly was, her knuckles and forehead were fine, but when kicking the metal door she had indeed broken a small bone in her foot, it would heal fast because it wasn't major, but she still needed crutches to get around.

After everyone said there hellos they got to business, "So Cass did you see anyone at all?" asked Lloyd

Cassie started to shake her head the stopped for a moment to think, "Wait! I did see someone, the person who drove me there, and knocked me out." Cassie

Nya frowned, "What did they look like?" she asked, curious to whom this mysterious kidnapper may be.

Cassie pursed her lip, trying to remember, "She was about 27, that's just a guess, and had red hair with…. Um… either blue or green eyes, I don't remember." Cassie's eyes widened at remembering a critical piece of information, "And I remember she told me her name too…" Cassie started.

Cole's mouth fell open, "She told you her name! How bad at kidnapping was she! WHO TELLS THEIR NAME!?" Cole exclaimed

Zane sighed, "Cole it is possible that she made up a fake name to through Cassie off" Zane suggested.

Lloyd shrugged, "either way we should still know"

Cassie continued, "It was something like, Ava, Evann, Evaline, OH! I remember now! It was just Eva" Cassie explained.

Jay frowned, "Okay so now we know her name and hair color but… HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TRACK HER DOWN JUST WITH THAT INFORMATION!?" Jay yelled, having one of his famous freak-out moments.

Lloyd suddenly he had to tell them what he discovered earlier today, "Oh guys I may have a piece of information that could somehow connect to Cassie's kidnapping." Lloyd informed the group.

Kai groaned, "Would you stop with the suspense and tell us already!" Kai urged.

Lloyd smirked, "Fine fine! So I noticed that some money has been disappearing from my bank account lately…" half the room turned to glare at Kai, "And I decided to look into it a little more, and it turns out somebody has been creating replicas of my debit card and been using it, a lot, over the last month They stole over a billion dollars from my account." Lloyd explained

Cassie's jaw dropped, "That much! How did you not notice sooner!?" Cassie asked

Lloyd shrugged, "not sure, but maybe this person sealing my money could be funding the people who kidnapped Cassie with it?"Lloyd suggested.

Nya turned to Kai who was all the sudden very interested in the floor and elbowed him, trying to get him to confess, Kai sighed, "About that… let's just say I haven't been completely honest with you Lloyd"

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, "Kai… what did you do?"

Kai nervously chuckled, "I might have maybe… stolen some of your money…" Kai confessed.

Lloyd's eyes widened, "YOU WHAT! How much did you steal!" Lloyd demanded

Kai sighed, "Maybe… over a billion dollars…." Kai admitted.

Lloyd groaned, "You could have just asked! What did you spend it on anyway!" Lloyd asked

Kai though back to the rollercoaster, and all those expensive dates with Bryn… "Um let's just say I spent it on a lot of stuff." Kai said, not really wanting to go though the long list.

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "You know what we'll _talk_ about this later, we should stay on topic" Lloyd said redirecting the ninja.

Cassie interrupted, "actually I have to go to physical therapy, you know for my foot, Lloyd do you mind flying me there, sense you know, we're in the air." Cassie questioned the green ninja.

Lloyd nodded, happy to finally talk to Cassie in private after the kidnapping, "yeah of course, we can continue when I get back." Lloyd said as they walked on to the Destiny's Bounty's deck and formed his green energy dragon.

Cassie frowned at the dragon, and glanced at her bandaged foot, "Um Lloyd… how do I…. get on …?" Cassie asked

Lloyd glanced at Cassie and back at the dragon, "Oh! I guess I forgot about that… But I can lift you on the dragon and put your crutches on the back, would that be okay?" Lloyd asked the injured brunette.

Cassie nodded, "yeah, just don't drop me." Cassie cautioned

Lloyd chuckled, "when I was 10 I held up all the ninja's on my feet while doing a one handing handstand, I think you'll be safe." Lloyd explained.

Cassie frowned unable to envision that, "What… is that even possible?" Cassie asked.

Lloyd shrugged as he placed her on the back of his dragon, "Not really sure how it happened either."

A few seconds later they were in the air.

Lloyd bit his lip wondering if he should press how she really felt after all this, no way she was actually handling it this well, "Um, hey Cass can I ask you a question?" Lloyd asked.

Cassie nodded, "Of course"

Lloyd sighed, "Well I was just wondering…. How are you after all this, really? There is no way you are this calm about just being kidnapped." Lloyd asked.

Cassie frowned and sighed, "Yeah… I've been better; I'm just sort of freaked out at the moment, it's just… I don't know, I don't know what to think. I really freaks me out that whoever kidnapped me is still out there roaming around….. I'm scared Lloyd, I'm really scared. I'm not used to all this ninja stuff like you guys, the fact that there are people out there that want me kidnapped…." A tear rolled down Cassie's cheek, "I'm terrified" Cassie admitted.

Lloyd landed his dragon, "Cass, I'm sorry this had to happen to you, I completely failed at my job, It's my job to keep everyone safe, and I'm failing, just by knowing you I'm putting you in danger, I'm scared too… I'm scared that there are people that want you kidnapped out there, and maybe hurt you, I…. I just can't loss you." Lloyd also admitted.

For a moment nobody spoke, but then Cassie lose it and broke down crying and hugging Lloyd. Lloyd tried to comforted Cassie as they hugged, "Shh Its ok, you're safe, I promise, You'll be okay, we'll be okay"

But inside Lloyd was still trying to convince himself.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Lloyd returned to the Bounty around 15 after he left to drop Cassie off, and it turned out they didn't wait for him to return to resume talking, figures. As Lloyd walked in he noticed Zane, Nya, and Jay were apparently the ones that came up with an idea, as they were explaining something to everyone else who appeared to be… listening? It must have been a really interesting theory.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Lloyd asked

Jay's eyes widened, "Um, well. You see… we were… um… yeah?" Jay suggested

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, what did that mean? "Um Zane, care to translate?" Lloyd questioned.

Zane frowned, but nodded, "Well you remember when you asked us to look in to how Ninjago Gossip?" Zane asked the green ninja.

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah it was just last Saturday right?" Lloyd asked

Zane nodded as well, "It was. Well we did and we came up with an idea, but I'm not sure if you'll like it." Zane warned.

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Enough with the suspense! Just tell me already! what was the idea!" Lloyd demanded to know.

Nya bit her lip, "It was that, perhaps Cassie has been feeding information to Ninjago Gossip, she was the only person awake at mega monster amusement park, and the only other person with you when you guys went Rough River rafting, it just made sense…" Nya tried to explain.

Lloyd shook his head in disbelief, "No. I'm sorry guys I just really don't believe that, and if that was true then why would she break her foot? She has a _running_ scholarship; it seems unwise to choose to break your foot right before the season starts." Lloyd said thinking of Cassie's emotional state when he dropped her off at physical therapy; if this was all an act then she was a REALLY good actress

Cole looked to Zane, "yeah Zane I've got to agree with Lloyd, everything up to the kidnapping I believe, but breaking her bones on purpose? That is something I doubt she would do." Cole added, siding with Lloyd

Zane nodded, "It's true that Cassie probably wouldn't get kidnapped willingly, but I still wonder if this kidnapper Eva had anything to do with Ninjago Gossip." Zane said, guessing many of his brothers would question how far Ninjago Gossip would go to get a story, though Nya he assumed would be glad to get a reason to shut them down.

Kai pursed his eyebrow, "Um…. I know we all hate Ninjago Gossip and all but…. Do you really think they go as far to kidnap someone?" Kai asked skeptical of the idea,

Nya growled, "Its Ninjago Gossip, you can trust anything about them, I wouldn't be surprised if the overlord was the CEO or something." Nya commented

Zane glanced Nya a confused glance at her... theory? But soon composed himself to tell his team his thought, "Well maybe not the entire company knows about it, that would be too risky, but there would diffidently be more than one person involved, and these couldn't be just your average reporter, it had to be someone with money and influence." Zane explained.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Well that helps! Now all we have to do is stalk EVER Ninjago Gossip worker there is! We can't just go around blaming them! If they did this they obviously made sure that people wouldn't find out! This is one of the most influencing companies in Ninjago! They would have made sure they have ways to silence us if we found out… Well, that is if they actually did this." Jay said

Lloyd shrugged, "Well it shouldn't be hard to pick out a few of the top people working at Ninjago Gossip, and we could do a back ground check on all of them and see where that gets us? Any lead is better than no lead." Lloyd said, trying to couture the doubts Jay just gave everyone.

Nya gave an evil grin and throw her hand in the air, "Finally! We have a reason to kill Ninjago Gossip! You know long I've been waiting for this day?!" Nya asked

Cole frowned, "Um… don't really want to know…" Cole said who was just the slightest bit creeped out by Nya's hate for Ninjago Gossip.

Nya rolled her eyes and turn to Zane, "Hey Zane would you mind doing the back ground check? Honesty I don't trust them Nya pointed to the boys, "To do it" Nya said staring at them, Cole was putting his ghostly hand though Kai's hair, annoying Kai a lot, Jay was humming in the corner, and Lloyd, well he looked like he was either going to murder someone or was going to be murdered.

Zane nodded, "Good idea Nya, it will also be more time efficient, since I can access almost anything without using any electronics, not to mention analyze the data faster than humanly possible" Zane Commented.

Nya nodded as Zane started to go though the data in his head, and after a few long minutes of waiting Zane froze, "Found something".

Five heads popped up, "What?! What did you find?!" Lloyd demanded

Zane however ignored Lloyd and turn right to Kai, "Bryn's last name is Marcus correct?" Zane asked

Kai frowned and nodded, confused how this had anything to do with the kidnapping.

Zane nodded as if he wished Kai had denied that Bryn's last name was Marcus, "Well I didn't find anything necessarily suspicious, though it seems Bryn is closely related to the CEO of Ninjago Gossip." Zane informed the group

Jay narrowed his eyes, "How close _is "Closely related"_?" Jay questioned Zane

Zane sighed, "Ava Marcus, the CEO of Ninjago Gossip is Bryn's sister." Zane stated

Lloyd frowned, "Ava… that name is suspiciously close to the name Eva… do you think Bryn could be leaking information about us to her?" Lloyd asked

Zane nodded, "That, I don't doubt, but would she go as far to help her sister kidnap Cassie? Assuming Ava did kidnap Cassie." Zane said

Kai shot to his feet, obviously not happy for his family top all the sudden start accusing his girlfriend of kidnapping, "Whoa whoa whoa! So what they're related? Bryn could have just told her family about her life and Ava could have used it as a story! And Ava might have just known where Cassie was because of Bryn; I doubt she would really do anything like that." Kai said, backing up Bryn.

Cole pursed his lip, trying to think of a way to either clear Bryn's name, or the opposite, "Well you and Bryn could go on a date tomorrow and ask her about it and tell us what she said, so we're sure she's innocent, which, I have to side with Kai on this one, Give her sister a few hints about our life maybe, but kidnap her own best friend?! That seems a little crazy to me." Cole said

Nya nodded, "that seems like a reasonable solution, any objections?" Nya asked

Lloyd shrugged, "Then it's a plan, Kai, you want to tell Bryn where to met you tomorrow for the "Date", it would be weird for it to be unplanned" Lloyd suggested, hoping this wasn't some super villain, that it was just Ninjago Gossip, because as bad as they are, Nya's "idea" that the overlord return would be much worse.

Kai sighed, "Fine" he said as he pulled out his phone to text Bryn.

A few seconds later Kai looked up from his phone screen, "Alright everything's set, tomorrow at five, me and Bryn are going to hangout, and when I get back I'll tell you everything, okay?" Kai asked

Jay nodded, "YEP! Now does that mean we can leave now because Cole just broke my personal record on Fist to Face 2 and I really need to beat him." Jay commented, but was questioning his reasoning for tell his team his reasoning behind wanting to leave.

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we can all leave now, I think we found out what we wanted" Lloyd said as he and his team got up and walked to the door.

 **10 minutes later**

Kai quietly walked up to the indoor training room door, he could hear the punching bags being beat up inside, and quietly knocked on the door, "Hey Lloyd? Can I come in for a sec?" Kai asked

The punching noise stopped, and was replaced with footsteps, and soon the door open, "Hey Kai, you realize this is the training room, you don't really have to ask to come in" Lloyd commented, noticing Kai's change in behavior.

Kai nervously laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Kai said as he timidly entered the room.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "You okay Kai? You're acting really weird…" Lloyd stated the obvious

Kai sighed, figuring he might as well get straight to the point, "Well I kinda wanted to talk to you… you know, about the money thing." Kai said

Lloyd nodded, "Oh that, what about it?" Lloyd asked, keeping a poker face.

Kai frowned, "Well I sort of wanted to thank you for not telling Sensei Wu, or punishing me, you know what mean…" Kai started.

Lloyd scoffed, "Don't thank me, seriously don't thank me, I was actually just talking to Sensei about your punishment a few minutes ago." Lloyd explained to the dumbfound ninja.

Kai's jaw hung open, "You didn't!" Kai said, thinking this was just a tactic to scare him.

Lloyd smirked, "Oh but I did. You're lucky I chose your punishment, I'd hate to think what Sensei would have done." Lloyd commented, recalling the time they'd skipped training.

Kai growled, "What. Did. You. Do." Kai demanded, not liking where this was going.

Lloyd shrugged, "Oh not much, you'll only being doing my chores till next June" Lloyd explained, knowing Kai would be less than thrilled to do this.

Kai's left eye started to twitch, and he lunged.

 **The ninja finally know what Bryn's been up to! And are going to confront her about it! Things are going to get very messy very soon! But of course there's also Kai's punishment, we can all assume he'll find some way to get out of it ;)**

 **AHHHH! This story only has two chapters left! And then it's finished! I can't believe it! I've been working on this sense… um… February?! It's already been that long?! I can't believe it! And if you guys didn't notice I'm trying to stretch my updates farther apart because honesty I'm kind of nervous to finish this story and start What Destiny Stole from Us, because that story is going to be a LOT different from this one.**

 **So how was this chapter? How do you think Bryn is going to respond to the ninja finding out about Ava? Please like always tell me in the reviews! -AveXCninja11**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Kai, Nya, and Jay were all going to the restaurant. Kai was obviously going to talk to Bryn, and Jay and Nya were going to be there to record and listen to the whole thing, but they had go disguise them self's. And it was process that Jay was very much enjoying, "mustache or no mustache?" He questioned Cole.

Cole rolled his eyes, "I don't care! You're already wearing a wig! I don't think you need a mustache… by the way where did you get that wig anyway?" Cole asked.

Jay smiled, "OH! It's a custom made Lloyd wig! I found it in Kai's closet!" Jay said, smile seeming to large for his face.

Cole narrowed his eyes, "And why does Kai have a Lloyd wig anyway?" Cole asked, he knew at one point Kai wanted to be the green ninja… but didn't he get over that obsession years ago?

Jay frowned finally comprehending the weirdness of the situation, "Actually now that I think about it…. It is a little creepy…" Jay stated.

Just then Lloyd walked and stopped at seeing the wig, "Um… is that _my_ hair style…" Lloyd asked.

Jay nodded and showed Lloyd the tag, "Yup, It's a green ninja wig! We found it in Kai's closet!" Jay explained again.

Lloyd frowned and his jaw dropped, "What?! KAI!" Lloyd yelled

Kai walked in the room dressed in a nicer outfit than usual, "what?!"Kai asked, his fist clutched, he was very angry about his punishment and it had taken Jay, Cole, Nya, and Zane to stop the fight.

Lloyd rolled his eyes at Kai's mood, "where did u get this wig? And WHY?" Lloyd demanded

Kai crossed his arms I'm not saying anything until you take back the punishment." Kai argued

Lloyd sighed, "I'll take it off a week ok? But that's it" Lloyd said firmly, determined not to do his chores if he didn't have to.

Kai sighed, "Fine! I'll tell you! Remember when you and Cassie broke up?" Kai questioned Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded slowly unsure what that had to do with anything.

Kai smirked evilly and pulled out his phone, "Remember when I got arrested for pretending to be you? And you had to bail me out?" Kai asked

Lloyd frowned, not liking where this was going, "Yeah… so you bought a wig so it would look more realistic?" Lloyd asked, almost positive that wasn't the reason.

Kai held up his phone to show everyone a video, It was a video of Kai in the green ninja suit prancing around mocking Lloyd, he was talking in a high pitched voice pretending to shoot energy. Lloyd turned to Kai with the strangest look on his face, "Um… first of all I _do_ not sc like that, and second of all… how am I supposed to respond to that?" Lloyd asked, genuinely confused on how he should react.

Kai shrugged, "I was assuming you'd either laugh or punch me…." Kai explained, then laughed nervously wondering what the odds were he'd get a black eye.

Lloyd shrugged, "I wouldn't punch you, that's more your thing." Just then Nya and Zane walked in.

"You ready guys?" Nya asked

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah Kai and Jay are ready, and I still have to pick up Cassie so I can tell her everything." Lloyd explained

Nya nodded, "Good, me and Jay's communication devices should give you guys live footage of everything that happens, but we got to go because Kai is going to be late to his "Date" Nya said

Kai nodded ok, "I'll meet you guys there we don't want to show up at the same time, plus, I have to pick her up" Kai explained

Lloyd nodded, "Okay then I guess we should all leave now." Lloyd said as he when off to pick up Cassie

 **10 minutes later**

Cassie frowned, "Do you really think Bryn helped her sister, that is if her, sister planned this whole thing?" Cassie asked after Lloyd explained everything to her.

Lloyd shrugged, "Honesty? No I don't think knowingly helped her; it seems out of character for her" Lloyd commented.

Cassie nodded, "It does, hey look Nya and Jay have started to film!" Cassie noticed as the destiny's Bounty's screens sparkled to life.

Lloyd smiled, "Awesome! I'll get Zane and Cole up here!" Lloyd said as he ran to tell them the news.

Jay couldn't help but notice how beautiful Nya looked in her light blue sundress, but he reminded himself this wasn't a date they were on a mission.

Nya saw how awkward Jay looked and tried to start some sort of conversation, "So Jay Do you think Bryn was involved in the kidnapping?" Nya asked.

Jay perked up and started to stutter, "Uh…Well… yeah…? Hehe…." Jay nervously said, he used to be able to talk to her just fine! Why now is he acting up?!]

Nya just shook her head; this was going to be a long night

It was about half an hour into the night and Kai hadn't brought up the kidnapping yet, he remembered when Bryn had said the kidnapping was all her fault… what was she really saying? Kai knew that Bryn had noticed that he was distant tonight; she kept eyeing him oddly, but hadn't said anything. When the waiter gave them there food Kai figured he had waited long enough, it was time to start talking.

"Hey Bryn… I have something to ask you…"

Back at Nya and Jay table Jay was getting nervous about being with Nya, and was fidgeting with the camera that was sending the live tape to the Destiny's Bounty. But what he didn't know was that the nervous energy was triggering his powers and that this was one of the best camera's in Ninjago, his powers sent the live film to every screen in all of Ninjago.

Bryn nodded, "What is it Kai?" She asked

Kai bit his lip; this was a lot harder than he thought it would be, "Well we were looking into Ninjago Gossip because we have reason to believe they have something to do with the kidnapping." Bryn paled, she knew where this was going.

Kai continued, "So we did a background check on all the top people that worked for Ninjago Gossip, and we found out the CEO; Ava Marcus, is your older sister… and that would mean that she may have know where Cassie was because of you. Now I'm not saying that you willing helped her kidnap Cassie, but I just need to know for sure." Kai explained, hoping Bryn wouldn't get mad at him for accusing her, when he accused Skylar of being a spy it didn't go well.

Bryn felt tears come on, but she pushed them back in, she reminded herself she had wanted to tell him anyway, "My sister is the CEO of Ninjago Gossip… but why do you think Ninjago Gossip is involved in the kidnapping?" Bryn asked

Kai sighed, he was getting no response, "Many of the stories they had about Cassie and Lloyd were very suspicious, things that only us, Cassie, and you would know, and your sister Ava would want to know these things because they would make a good story, or maybe your sister was so story crazy to stage a kidnapping? Because from what Cassie told us it was a very odd kidnapping, so did your sister ever hint about kidnapping or anything?" Kai questioned Bryn.

Bryn felt a tear slide down her cheek she was coming clean, "Ava did kidnap Cassie, but she wasn't the one to set everything up, I was." Bryn admitted

Everybody in Ninjago watching awe as the scene took place.

Bryn continued, "The whole party was a set up so that one we knew were Cassie was and two you get rid of me as a suspect since I was there and…" Bryn stopped at seeing Kai's facial expression, it was of pure horror.

Kai couldn't believe it Bryn didn't just know about the kidnapping she planned it! All the memories came back, he remembered how afraid Lloyd, his best friend was when Cassie was missing, he remembered how scared Cassie looked after it happened, and that was Bryn's best friend, Bryn did all of this for what? A story? Kai shook his head, "I…I can't believe you! You willingly kidnapped your "Best friend!" you scared her for life! For what! some story!" Kai said letting his anger and shock get the best of him.

The tears were pouring out now, "I…I… I have to go…" Bryn said as she got up and ran out of the restaurant.

Bryn ran into an alley sat down and let everything out, alone in a dark she cried for a long time.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 **Did any of you guys notice that Bryn never told Kai** _ **why**_ **she helped her sister?**

Cassie, Lloyd, Cole, and Zane stared at the screen dumbfound.

Cole sucked in air, "Well, I did NOT see that coming…" Cole commented at seeing that Bryn had knowingly planned the kidnapping.

Lloyd shook his head, "This is crazy! What are we even suppose to do about this! If we get Ninjago Gossip and Ava in trouble we have to drag Bryn into it to because… she is equally guilty… but she's… well, it's your call Cassie, what do we do?" Lloyd asked Cassie since Bryn was her or was her best friend and she was the one who was kidnapped.

Cassie frowned, "I…I don't believe… I don't know… Can I talk to her about this before we make any final decisions?" Cassie asked with a quivering lip.

Zane nodded, "That seems like the wisest choice-" Zane stopped at hearing the telephone ring and went to answer it.

Zane picked up the phone, "Hello this is Zane speaking how may I help you?" Zane said

After a few minutes of a mumbled conversation all Lloyd was able to make out was that this was bad and shocking, so really that told them nothing, and they barely ever got good news, which made sense, since it was their job to take care of bad things.

After what seemed like an eternity Zane finally hung up the phone, "That was the police" Zane informed the group.

Cole frowned, "What? What did the police want?" Cole asked

Zane frowned, "It's about Bryn and Ava… they know about everything" Zane explained.

Lloyd's eyes widened, "What do you mean they know everything?" Lloyd asked, not being able to help think about how creepy that sounded.

Zane shook his head in a regretful way, "Something went wrong with the camera… instead of just sending the live footage to us apparently it was sent to every screen in all of Ninjago... which wouldn't be possible…. Without Jay's elemental powers…" Zane explained to the ninja and Cassie.

Lloyd groaned, "That's just great!" Lloyd sarcastically said, "Well what do they want us to do now? I assume they are already looking to arrest Bryn and Ava" Lloyd guessed.

Cassie frowned, "How serious do you think the charges will be?" Cassie looked to Lloyd for an answer.

Lloyd bit his lip and frowned, "I hate to say it but, the charges will be pretty bad, I mean she openly admitted she planned the practically the whole thing, and that fact that you got injured is just going to make the charges even worse, even though they mostly my fault… sorry about that." Lloyd said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Cassie sighed, "Yeah… I figured they would be pretty bad…" Cassie finished.

Cole shrugged, "So Zane what did they ask of us, surly they want us to help them out with this since it deeply involves us, not to mention we figured out who did it." Cole pointed out.

Zane nodded, "they have a general idea of Ava's location, I wasn't informed about Bryn, but they want us to help apprehend Ava and Kai, Jay, and Nya go after Bryn, since they are the closest to her location at the moment." Zane explained.

Cassie frowned, "And, what about me?" She asked.

Lloyd raised his eyebrows, "You are NOT coming, this could be really dangerous you know, and not to mention you are already injured!" Lloyd said to Cassie, glancing at her broken foot.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Aren't you guys trying to catch the CEO of a magazine company? Who just did this for a story? I doubt she's going to be very dangerous." Cassie said trying to persuade Lloyd and the others to let her come with.

Cole shrugged, "She's got a point. I don't see why it would be a problem _if you came,_ not get involved." Cole said

Lloyd furiously shook his head, "Nope. Not happening. Just because she just did this for a story doesn't mean she won't put up a fight, for all we know she has a gun with her." Lloyd pointed out.

Zane nodded, "Lloyd's right she could be armed with a gun, so if Cassie were to come she would have to stay in the car, because she would be protected because of the bullet proof windows." Zane added, trying to make everyone happy

Lloyd groaned, realizing there was no way out of this, "Fine! Cass you can come, but stay in the car!" Lloyd instructed.

Cassie quickly nodded, started to get second thoughts on coming with, what if she did have a gun? Cassie would freak.

Kai Was staring at a wall like he was going to throw a grenade at it, and stayed like that as Nya explained they were going to try to find Bryn to bring to the police, when Kai noticed a problem, "How do the police know about this?" Kai asked

Jay froze this wasn't going to end well, Kai's mood was about to get a whole lot worse, "Well you see, I accidental might have zapped the camera…. And it was on every… yeah… every screen in all of ninjago…. So everyone sort of knows now?" Jay said unsure of Kai's reaction

Kai sighed, "Of course…. Why do I expect anything else…." Kai said as he grinded his teeth, trying really hard to not burn of Jay's face.

Nya shook her head, "Who cares how they know?! Now we have to focus on Bryn, and Kai I think you'd prefer finding rather than the police finding her." Nya commented hoping to calm down her brother.

Kai's expression soften ever so slightly, "Your right, let's stay on Bryn." Kai said as he ran into the streets.

Cassie, Lloyd, Cole, and Zane were currently in Kai's car slowly driving around looking for Ava's car. The police had found her phone had been thrown on the ground to prevent them from tracking her, but it was evident she couldn't have gotten very far, especially with the ninja's looking for her with Kai's car, which was diffidently their fastest car they owned, and faster than most race cars.

Cole sighed, "This is boring!" he wined, "I want to fight!" Cole complained, annoyed to be doing a job usually meant for the police.

Cassie raised her eyebrows, "You're making my life look VERY boring" Cassie commented.

Cole shrugged, "hey, you are the one who was just kidnapped this weekend; I'd say your life is a lot more interesting than most people." Cole continued.

Cassie frowned at the comment, thinking about how her best friend had done that to her. Lloyd noticed and squeezed her hand, "Hey it'll be fine, it's basically all over." Lloyd said trying to make Cassie feel better.

Cassie shrugged and gave a sad smile, "Yeah I guess it is…" Cassie said starting to space out.

Just then Zane's eyes turned a glowing blue, his falcon vision, "My falcon has found a vehicle that matches Ava's car she is on Oak Street" Zane informed the group.

Cole smirked and slammed his foot on the gas pedal, "Hold on!"

Cassie glanced out the window and saw things moving past them at, at an alarming rate, "How fast are we going?!" Cassie asked nervously.

Cole chuckled, "let's just say a police car wouldn't be able to catch us to give me a ticket for speeding." Cole explained

Lloyd nodded, "In other words, really fast!" Lloyd translated.

Cassie turned green, "Yeah… about that… I get motion sickness…" Cassie informed the group wondering if the group remembered this from Mega Monster Amusement Park.

Cole slammed on the brakes, "Okay you will NOT barf in this car! Kai will burn off my hair, seriously." Cole said as he started speeding by a lot less.

However the sudden slowing didn't help Cassie's motion sickness and she shut her mouth as tight as she could and clamped her hand over her mouth, hoping she wouldn't barf.

Lloyd turned to Cassie, noticing her green face and frowned, "Um, Cassie are you okay… you don't look so good… do you want me to take you back to the Bounty if you feel sick?" Lloyd suggested.

Cassie shook her head and put up her pointer finger signaling she needed a minute.

Lloyd nodded, "okay just tell me if you need anythi-" Lloyd stopped when realizing that the car was only a dozen years away, "Zane can your elemental powers reach the car's wheel?" Lloyd asked the ice ninja

Zane nodded, "Of course" Zane said as he opened the window to shoot his elemental powers at the car's wheel, encasing the back wheel in a thick shell of ice, also making the vehicle unable to move.

Cole and Zane got out of the car to approach Ava, and Cassie reached for the door to get out as well, but Lloyd grabbed her hand, "Nope, remember the deal we made? You can't leave the car." Lloyd reminded Cassie of their deal.

Cassie groaned, "But wouldn't it be more dangerous for me to be in the car alone? Wouldn't I be safer with you guys?" Cassie asked, trying to conceal the fact that she was kind of scared to be left alone with the lady that kidnapped her only a few feet away.

Lloyd nodded in an understanding fashion, "Oh okay, I'll text Zane and Cole and tell them I'm staying in the car." Lloyd said as he got out his phone and texted Cole and Zane.

Cassie nodded. For a few seconds nobody spoke, both debating to talk about Bryn or act normal and pretend it never happened, Lloyd however got straight to the point, "It will get better you know." Lloyd said to Cassie regarding Bryn's betrayal

Cassie turned to Lloyd not even asked about the "it", for they both knew what he meant, "I know… it's just… I would never expect Bryn to be such a big part of all of this, much less a part of it at all, it made me question who can I trust? I mean if my best friend betrayed my trust then what about everybody else?" Cassie asked.

Lloyd gave Cassie a small hug, "Hey it's okay I get it, but trust me it's unlikely the whole world is entrust worthy" Lloyd stopped for a moment when thinking of somthing, "Except fan girls, never EVER trust them, they are all evil" Lloyd said trying to lighten the mood a little.

Cassie gave a small chuckle, "Yeah I guess so… oh look! They just got Ava." Cassie commented when seeing Cole and Zane walk up to the car with a handcuffed woman resembling Bryn.

Lloyd looked out the window seeing multiple police cars show up, "Hey Cass, would it be okay if I contacted Kai, it's been a few hours and I assume they've found Bryn by now." Lloyd explained to Cassie.

Cassie eagerly nodded, "Yeah of course, and to be completely honest, I'm really curious to find out as well." Cassie told Lloyd who nodded and pulled out his phone to call Kai.

Lloyd put the phone on speaker making it possible for them both to hear the conversation. The phone rang a few times but fairly quickly Kai picked up his phone.

"Hello? Lloyd?" Kai asked

"Yeah, Kai I was just wondering if you guys found Bryn yet. Which I assume you guys have, it shouldn't have been very difficult since she could only get so far on foot." Lloyd commented fairly sure Bryn was already caught.

Kai sighed, "You're right, it should have been easy, and that's what has me concerned." Kai stated

Lloyd frowned, "What do you mean by, "and that's what has me concerned?" Lloyd asked

Kai sighed, "We can't find a single trace of Bryn, it's like she vanished…" Kai trailed off wandering deep into thought.

Lloyd furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Cassie who shrugged, "What are you trying to say…" Lloyd asked nervously, he didn't like were this was going.

Kai sighed, "Lloyd don't you get it?" Kai asked, before continuing,

"Bryn is missing."

 **Haha! I did it! I finished What Destiny had in Mind! I can't believe I wrote a story so long! Before this I'd never written a story/essay longer than 8 pages! This chapter alone is 9 pages! Not to mention this story had not been planned out at all until chapter 26! One day I seriously just decided to write a fan fiction for Ninjago, sat down wrote it, coming up with it on the spot, and posted it that night without even proof reading it! I'd never guessed there would be a kidnapping involved, I honestly was trying to do a romance/drama…. But this (points at the story) is what happens when I write romance! People get kidnapped and go missing! Not romantic what so ever! XD**

 **I also wanted to apologies for not having Lloyd and Cassie kiss AT ALL this entire story! This was brought to my attention by BrittNicoleFan who requested for Lloyd and Cassie to have their first real kiss in this chapter. I couldn't find a way to make it work, but after some planning for the next story I can assure you that it will happen soon… So be patient! I promise you it will be awesome! XD**

 **Sooo I realize that I just left you guys with a major cliffhanger…. And I doubt you guys want to wait until September for the next book to come out (which is what I originally planned to do) So I was thinking that I could maybe post a chapter once every two weeks for the summer than do two a week for the fall, because most of my writing time will be dedicated to my next book, which I will name The Art Of Roasting Smores in honor of Cassie, but that's better than nothing right?**

 **Now I will annoyingly tell you guys about this** _ **again.**_ **For the sequel to What Destiny Had in Mind it would be awesome if you guys would send in an OC (they should be around the ninja's age, and no elemental powers) and vote on my poll to help me chose what style of writing I will write What Destiny Stole from Us in. And if you already did either of those two things then thank you! It really helped me start to plan What Destiny Stole from Us!**

 **Thank you guys for supporting me in my first ever fan fiction or any other type of book! I special thanks to all my story followers, people that favorite it, and all reviewers! These people are Brooke Vengence, INFJwriter, LabRatFlutieKat, NicoDiAngelo1394, The Mayor of Ninjago City, Guest, betycats31, jedimae10, lizzy16823, strange and proud of it, Kairocksrainbow, Windy, Anonymous 5, Panda, Manic at Midnight, LovetheLORD, and Guest2! I can't thank you guys enough for your support!**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed What Destiny Had in Mind! And hope you are all as excited as I am for What Destiny Stole From Us! (I've been freaking out about it ever since chapter 26!) And like always please rate and review!**

– **AveXCninja11**


End file.
